Dragon Chronicles: Riders of Berk
by Optimus524
Summary: Now that Hiccup and his friends have made peace with the dragons it is up to them to facing new dragons, and new enemies that want to destroy that peace.
1. How to Start a Dragon Academy

This is Berk and I'm Ragnar the All Knowing. For seven generation, it was Viking against Dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed. Hiccup met Toothless, and together they shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them.

In the first year that dragons came to the island was a tough year. While some people believe that life is better since we've made peace with them but dragons are still dragons. While some of the Hairy Hooligans are will to take in the good with the bad. But there are those who will never except the dragons and will do anything to drive them away.

Our tale begins with Hiccup and Toothless landing on top of a tall sea stack, where the Viking teens were waiting with their dragons.

"Okay, guys, Best Trick Competition," Hiccup said, as he turned to his friends. "Who's up first?"

"Me!" Snotlout said, as he stood up on Hookfang and flexed his muscles.

"Actually!" Fishlegs started. "I was hoping-"

"Me!" Snotlout insisted.

"Sweet Baby Thor of Thunder Storm." Astrid groaned at Snotlout. "Go!"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go." Snotlout said grabbing Hookfang's horns. "And when we go, Hookfang and I are going to light the sky on-FIRE!" Snotlout yelled, as Hookfang flew down the column and started flying.

While Snotlout screamed, Hookfang flew through several different sea stacks and in one of them, Snotlout's helmet almost caught on fire since it sparked against the rocks. Hookfang looked over at Snotlout and smirked before he twirled into the sky and dove back down into the water. Eventually Hookfang returned and landed back on the sea stack.

"I'm alive?" Snotlout realized as he touched himself. "I'm alive!" He cheered, until he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "I mean, of course I am."

"My turn!" Fishlegs grinned. "Ready Meatlug? Here we go!"

Meatlug's wings started flapping, as she and Fishlegs slowly flew in a small circle around the sea stack before they landed back a few seconds later. "Yes! New personal best!" Fishlegs cheered as he leaned down to hug Meatlug, who licked his face.

"My turn!" Ruffnut said.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut argued.

"Guys same dragon." Hiccup reminded.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut said bumped his sister fist with his. Barf and Belch then flew off the sea stack. "Go left!" Tuffnut exclaimed pulling Belch's head left.

"No, right!" Ruffnut argued pulling Barf's head to the right.

"No, right!" Tuffnut said pulling Belch's head to the right.

"No, left!" Ruffnut argued pulling Barf's head left

As they argued, they crashing into the sea stack and Barf and Belch then began to spin around with Ruffnut and Tuffnut holding on to their horns. Barf and Belch then jerked their heads back, making the twins to fly upwards.

"Oh no!" Tuffnut panicked as they began to fall back down. "This is awesome and scary!"

Barf and Belch grabbed the twins before they placed them back on their necks and flew back on top of the sea stack. "We almost died!" Ruffnut gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Tuffnut agreed, before he and his sister grinned. "Go again?"

"Let me and Skull show you how it's done." Ragnar said. Then Skull took off and they headed straight up into the sky. When they were a few hundred feet they stopped. Ragnar got up and stood on top of Skull's head. "Okay, boy here we go."

Ragnar then jumped and free fall head first. Skull followed closely behind him and once he caught up to him Ragnar grabbed his horns and Skull pulled up just before they hit the water. They then back to the sea stack and flew upwards around it, following the pattern of a screw, before landing back on top.

"So, how did you like that?" Ragnar asked looking at them.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn." Astrid said and glanced over at Hiccup. "You might want to take notes. Let's go!" She smirked, before she and Stormfly took off. "Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!" Astrid commanded, as the tip of Stormfly's tail touched the water. "Now twirl!" She called, as Stormfly started spinning around. "Quick! Upwards spiral!"

Stormfly continued to twirl as she flew up into the sky. "Alright, Stormfly!" Astrid cheered and returned back to the sea stack.

"But, can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout asked and Astrid responded my punching him in the arm.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us here bud." Hiccup said, patting Toothless behind the ear and they took off.

Toothless flew up in the air before he flipped over and dove downwards. Just before they hit the water, Hiccup pulled up and Toothless flew straight, water flying behind him. As the two of them flew past several sea stacks, Hiccup disconnected his harness before he jumped on top of a arch and ran across it. Once Hiccup reached the edge, he jumped off before he landed on Toothless' back again.

Everyone cheered as Toothless flew and fired a couple of plasma blasts into the sky. "They're still the best." Astrid stated with a smile.

"What, did you excepted anything less from them?" Ragnar asked.

"Another win." Hiccup smiled at Toothless. "Good job, bud."

* * *

Once Hiccup returned to the village he was just to see the dragons running wild. He then saw a woman was fighting with a Terrible Terror over a chicken leg.

"Bad dragon let go of my food." The women said as she was dragged out of her house. The Terrible Terror then pulled the meat off it, leaving the women to hold the leg bone. "Drop it pesky dragon." Then another Terrible Terror grabbed the bone. "DRAGONS"

He then turned to see a man yelling at Deadly Nadder which was standing on his roof. "Get off my roof my roof pest."

He then turned to find a Monstrous Nightmare standing on a cart tugging on a bag off apples with another man on the other end yelling. "Let go of that these are my apples."

He turned around again just in time to see a Deadly Nadder running in a woman's laundry line and taking it with it. "Give me back my laundry dragon." The women yelled.

"In coming!" A man yelled looking up.

Hiccup looked up and saw that a whole herd of dragons were flying overhead. Then without warning they began to poo right over their heads. Every Viking began to run for cover trying to avoid the green burning droppings. Hiccup then bumped into Bucket and Mulch two farms that lost a few limbs in the Dragon War and in Bucket's case a piece of his brain. They were holding shields over their heads like an umbrella.

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the-" He said pointed up.

"Every day at three." Bucket said looking at the dragons. "They're regular. A tip of the cap."

"Better in the days when it was killed or be killed." Mulch said. He turned and looked at Hiccup and pointed his hook at him. "Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours." He turned to look at Bucket. "Bucket, give the boy the cod."

Bucket then pulled out a torn bag. Once he noticed that the fish was gone he looked confused. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" He asked.

"Uh, no actually Bucket I'm afraid that the, uh…" Hiccup said pointing.

They looked around and saw a Terrible Terror dragging it away. Once the Terrible Terror dragged the fish to the side of a house where two more Terrible Terrors followed it.

* * *

The next morning Stoick was giving his daily instructions to the village with Gobber by his side. Today they were ready to store food in the main storage house.

"Stoick!" Mildew yelled carrying his pet sheep Fungus.

Mildew is an old farmer and in his day was a great dragon slayer. Mildew was also known as Mildew the Unpleasant and hated dragons more than any Hairy Hooligans on the whole island.

"Here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Goober said.

"You picked a bad time Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food, the freeze is coming." Stoick said.

"It's the dragons again." Mildew said. At the side of the storage house Hiccup and Ragnar alone with their dragons watched from a far. "Those dreams aren't fit to live alone civilised men."

"Neither are you Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber joked.

"Oh, very well make your jokes." Mildew said moving closer to the two of them. "Meanwhile these dragons are eating your village corn, tearing people's house into piles of rubble." Mildew said pointing at all the damage the dragons have done.

"Mildew is right." A man said.

"They even disturb an old man's rest." Mildew said as many of the Vikings walked up to them and began to complain as well. "Can't you see the bags under my eyes?" Mildew asked turning to face the two of them and pulled his eye lid down.

"He's right, he's hideous." Gobber said.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew said as he tapped his staff on Bucket's head. "They even cracked this man's skull like an egg."

"Eggs? I love eggs! Scrambled, over-easy, poached!" Bucket said

Mildew then turned to face Stoick. "You need to put those dragons in cages. If ya don't, they'll eat us out of house and home, and destroy the entire village!"

The crowd that had gathered was yelling in agreement and anger. "I don't like where this is going." Ragnar whispered to Hiccup

"They don't mean any harm." Hiccup said as both he and Ragnar, stepping up with Toothless and Skull at his side. "They're just dragons being dragons."

Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and stepped up. "Look, Mildew, if there's a problem, I'll deal with it." Stoick said.

"Oh, there's a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for the entire village when I say that you'd better do something about it." Mildew said as he walked away.

* * *

Later that night at the Haddock house Stoick was pacing up and down try to think of an idea, while Gobber was sitting at a table carving out duck from wood. At a corner Hiccup, Toothless and Ragnar were sitting around listening.

"We can't just let dragons run around like they own the place," Stoick muttered. Then he seemed to get an idea. "We… we could put up signs!"

"Signs, for dragons?" Gobber said skeptically.

"No! For the people." Stoick explained.

"Signs, for Vikings? We're not big readers Stoick." Gobber said skeptically.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." Stoick said impatiently.

"Nets? You do know that they breathe fire, right?" Gobber reminded.

"I know very well they breathe fire Gobber." Stoick said getting annoyed. Stoick was now on verge of giving up. "Maybe Mildew was right." He sighed throwing a chair to the floor.

"Wait, dad." Hiccup said picking the chair up. "What if I'll deal with the dragons?"

"You?" Stoick asked in disbelief.

"Who else?" Hiccup replied, as Toothless walked over. "If anyone can get the dragons under control, I can. I'm the best man for the job." He said as he scratched Toothless under the chin.

"You're not a man yet, Hiccup." Stoick said bluntly.

"Not if you don't give me the chance to be!" Hiccup response. Stoick looked at Gobber who nodded.

"Fair enough, you'll have your chance, starting tomorrow." Stoick said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hiccup." Ragnar said.

"Don't worry this is me were talking about." Hiccup said proudly.

"That why I said it." Ragnar said.

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Toothless entered into the town where dragons were running wild.

"Alright gang." Hiccup said with confidence. "There's going to be a few changes around here."

"Get out." A woman said to a Deadly Nadder which was trying to get at the bread. "For the last time get your nose out of my bread." The women then ran back into her house.

"Hold on I'll help you," Hiccup said. He ran to the Deadly Nadder which then looked at him. Hiccup then slowly placed his hand on its snout. "Oh, right."

Then a flock of chickens suddenly appeared from nowhere and startled the Deadly Nadder, who went off to chase them. Hiccup quickly spotted the source of the problem; it was a Gronckle tearing its way through the village looking for food.

Hiccup heard a noise and looked up to see a Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder fighting each other in front of the barn. Then several sheep on fire ran down the hills in terror.

"Toothless! Stop that fight. I'll put out the sheep." Hiccup said.

Hiccup began to chase the sheep around and around the village. At that moment he saw Vikings and Dragons running all over the place coursing even more trouble.

On the catapult all the Viking teens were catching Hiccup trying to stop the dragons.

"What is he doing?" Snotlout asked.

"I think he's helping the dragons break stuff." Tuffnut said uncertainly.

"Cool!" Ruffnut smirked.

Hiccup was running holding a bucket of water towards a burning sheep. However the sheep ran right over him and kept on running.

"Wow, he could really use our help." Astrid said looking down at the chaos.

"I did ask him if he need a hand." Ragnar said. He then did impression of Hiccup. "'Oh no, Rag I can do this by myself no need for you to help.'"

"Wait, you mean that Hiccup didn't ask for help from his best friend that can see into the future?" Astrid said.

"Pretty much and I can tell you, things are only going to get harder from here." Ragnar said.

"How could it get any worse?" Fishlegs asked.

"You'll find out in about a minute." Ragnar said looking at the sun.

Hiccup had finally managed to put the sheep out with a bucket of water.

"Sorry about that." Hiccup said. He was so busy he didn't notice the dragons flying overhead.

"And… it's three o'clock." Astrid said looking up.

"That's how things could get worse." Ragnar said looking away.

Hiccup looked up just in time as a dripping was heading straight towards him. "Oh, no."

* * *

Later that night Hiccup was in his room with Toothless watching as Ragnar tendered to him.

"Oh, everything hurts." Hiccup complained as Ragnar packed up his stuff. "Even this." He said holding up his prosthetic leg.

"You probably won't have been this banged up if you let me help you." Ragnar muttered to himself.

"Of rub it in why don't you." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"No thanks, I've already rubbed you enough with herb juice." Ragnar said showing an empty glass of herb juice.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice called from downstairs.

"Astrid?" Hiccup replied. Hiccup then got up and began to dust himself off. "Perfect!" He muttered.

"I don't look too beat up, do I guys?" He asked looking at Ragnar and Toothless. The both of them made a faces at him; the one that got his attention more was Toothless'.

"Oh, great. Dragon pity." Hiccup muttered. He then turned when he heard the sound of footsteps. "Oh hey, Astrid! What a nice surprise!" He said with false delight.

"So, how was your day?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza… you know." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I do know." Astrid said in a knowing voice. "We saw you out there." She picked a piece of rubble off of Hiccup's "It's hard to believe you're still standing."

Hiccup then threw himself backwards on the bed with a huge groan. "I'm going to be seeing smoking sheep in my dreams for the next month." He said exhaustedly.

"HICCUP!" Stoick's voice called, followed by heavy footsteps. "What's going on out there?" he asked when he had entered. "The plaza looks like a war zone!"

"I know this looks bad…" Hiccup began.

"Really bad." Astrid whispered.

"Really, really bad." Ragnar whispered.

"But this is only, uh, Phase One of my… master plan." Hiccup continued.

"Oh, so you do have a plan." Stoick asked.

"I do, of course I do." He said in false voice. "It's very… complex, with lots of drawings and, um, several large, moving parts… Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild."

"Huh, this had better be real, because Mildew has stirred up the whole island. If you don't get these dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." Stoick said as he walked away.

"Don't worry bud," Hiccup said rubbing the side of his neck. "Your head is not going anywhere."

"I can vouch that, if my visions are true." Ragnar said

"You do realise that there are like a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you?" Astrid said brushed her hair out of her face. "I hope you really do have a plan."

"As do I." Ragnar said.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup lead all the teens and their dragons to the arena.

"That's your plan." Ruffnut said looking around. "Train dragons."

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut added.

"Right, because we don't do that anymore." Hiccup said as he placed a basket of fish in front of Toothless. "That's why it's available."

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid said patting Stormfly.

"That's because they're very sensitive." Fishlegs said as he stroked Meatlug. "Meatlug, especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it."

"Well if we don't do something the Dragon War will start all over again." Ragnar said.

"It's amazing that your dad just gave you the arena." Astrid said walking towards Hiccup.

"Yeah, it totally would be... if he did, but he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hiccup said.

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid said.

"There you go, talking about it. Besides last time it went pretty well." Hiccup said.

"Last time your father disowned you and led the entire village to their deaths." Ragnar reminded.

"Alright, everybody, here's the thing." Hiccup said charging the subject. "The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village. We've got to do something about it."

"Got it, help dragons blow things up." Tuffnut said as he grinned at his sister. "We can totally do that."

"No, I believe I said-" Hiccup started.

"Here's how we're going to do it." Ruffnut interrupted. "First, we make them really, really angry."

"No problem." Tuffnut said clenched his fist and smirked. "We anger everybody."

"Guys, this is serious. Mildew wants our dragons caged. I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me." Hiccup said.

"And who to say he'll just stop at caging them." Ragnar said walking up. "In by visions I've seen Mildew trying to kick them off the island and worse."

"You're right." Tuffnut said, before pointing at his sister. "She's sorry."

"Okay then, next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight." Hiccup said as he grabbed a loaf of bread and Toothless licked his lips. "Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have." Toothless then grabbed the loaf of bread. "You can get them to drop it by giving it a scratch just below the chin." Hiccup said, as he scratched underneath Toothless' chin, and he released the bread.

Snotlout just snorted as he grabbed the bread. "That may work for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me, we do things a little differently." He said with a grin as he threw the bread into Hookfang's mouth. "When I want this big boy to do something, I get right up in his face, and say 'DROP THAT RIGHT NOW'!" Snotlout yelled at Hookfang. "YOU HEAR ME?!"

Hookfang dropped the bread but grabbed Snotlout instead and shook him around. "See?" Snotlout's muffled voice was heard. "He dropped it."

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." Astrid said.

"Alright, we've got a lot of training to do." Hiccup said, getting everyone's attention. "But together, we can keep these dragons under control."

As everyone got to work, Snotlout was still stuck in Hookfang's mouth. "Uh, can someone do that chin scratchy thing?" Snotlout asked. "Hello? You guys still there?"

* * *

Later that day the Viking teens walked into the village, which was surprisingly quiet.

"Huh, no dragons." Fishlegs said.

"That was easy." Ruffnut shrugged.

"Lunch?" Snotlout suggested.

"That's weird." Hiccup mumbled. "If the dragons aren't here, where are they?"

Suddenly, everyone heard an explosion, along with a woman's scream. "Something tells me that way," Astrid said, as she placed her hands on her hips. They all ran over to where the explosion came from and saw that all the dragons were attacking the main storage house. "Stormfly?"

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said, as they saw their dragons lifted up their heads from the empty baskets of fish.

Hiccup and Ragnar ran inside the storage house, which was destroyed and empty. "They've eaten everything!" Stoick exclaimed, as he threw one of the columns on the ground. "We've got nothing left for the freeze!"

"I warned you, Stoick, but did you listen to me? No, you put a bunch of teenagers in charge." Mildew said, as the Viking teens glared at him. "And look at what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts!"

"Dad, I swear I can fix this. We were just starting to-" Hiccup started.

"Enough, Hiccup." Stoick said. "How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you couldn't even control your own?" He asked, gesturing to Toothless, whose head was inside a basket full of fish.

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Oh, Toothless." He groaned.

Stoick then entered the destroyed storage house. "Bucket, Mulch, man the boats we need another catch." Stoick said throwing some empty baskets at them.

"It's too late Stoick, it took us six months to catch all of that fish." Mulch said.

"Not tell me it's too late, we've got to try." Stoick yelled.

"Of course we do, don't tell the chief it's too late." Mulch said pulling Bucket down to ear level with his hook. "You're always so negative."

"I don't know what it is with me." Bucket said.

"Dad, please you got to listen to me." Hiccup said as Stoick walked out of the storage house with some empty baskets over his shoulders. "I know dragons better than-"

"Not now, Hiccup, I have a village to feed." Stoick said shaking his head, as he placed several baskets on a wheelbarrow. "The dragons caused enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

"You can't just cage these dragons." Mildew scoffed. "You need to send them away now!"

Several of the Vikings yelled agreeing with Mildew. "You're right, Mildew." Stoick sighed. "We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son."

* * *

Later that evening, the Viking teens were eating dinner at Great Hall. They were all upset that they had to say goodbye to their dragons.

"I can't believe we just have to send them away." Snotlout complained.

"Things are just going to be weird." Astrid frowned, as the cream in her soup formed the image of a dragon in her mind. "I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"I know what you mean." Ragnar said sighed looking at a craved dragon bone in his hand. "I've enjoyed craving Skull's armour every day."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs added, before flopping on the table. "Who's going to do it now?"

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said.

"Whatever!" Tuffnut said. "What time should I be there?"

"Come on, guys." Astrid sighed as she stood up. "Let's get this over with."

"This is the worst day of my life." Fishlegs said as he and the other Viking teens walked away, leaving Hiccup and Ragnar behind. "We're never going to see are dragons again."

"What we going to do know?" Ragnar said looking at Hiccup.

"We can't let that happen." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless on the head. "Toothless is the best friend I've ever had," Hiccup then saw the look on Ragnar's face. "I main the best dragon friend I've ever had."

"Toothless, I'll miss you so much." Mildew said sarcastically, as he walked over and Toothless growled at him, before he looked down at Hiccup and Ragnar. "You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained! A dragon going to do what a dragon going to do. It's their nature, and nature always wins."

Once Mildew walked away, the wind from outside blew out the fire in the hall, so Toothless fired a pulse blast at the fire place and lit up the room again.

"Oh, thank you Toothless." A female Viking said

"You know what." Hiccup said, an idea forming in his mind. "Mildew is absolutely right!"

"Wait, did you just agreed with Mildew?" Ragnar asked confused.

"Sort of, I'll explain everything on the way. Just follow me." Hiccup said as he started running out of the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile the other Viking teens arrived at the arena.

"I'm sorry Stormfly. Now go!" Astrid said pointing towards the arena. Then slowly their dragons walked over to the arena.

"It feels like big sharp teeth are ripping this thing in my chest." Snotlout said, placing his hand over his chest.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid said.

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl." Snotlout said.

The Vikings teens held back their tears, as they watched the gate of the arena about to close with their dragons on the inside. "Don't close it!" Hiccup yelled, as he and Ragnar rode in on Toothless and Skull.

Hiccup and Ragnar jumped off their dragons and Hiccup ran over to the gate switch and pushed it back, reopening the gate. "We're not locking them up." Hiccup said facing them.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, as a hopeful smile appeared on her face. "Did you change your father's mind... or are we going behind his back again?" She asked, her smile disappearing as she.

"Uh... one of those." Hiccup answered, as the dragons stepped out of the arena. "Look, the dragons are going to do what they're going to do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it."

* * *

The next day, Bucket and Mulch were on a boat trying to catch some fish.

"It's empty again." Mulch realized, looking down at the empty fishing net they pulled out of the water.

"Did I eat them already?" Bucket asked, sounding clueless. "Did I enjoy it? Am I being too negative?"

At that moment, Hiccup and Snotlout rode over to the ocean. "Snotlout, scare up some fish." Hiccup instructed before flying away on Toothless.

Snotlout nodded and to a deep breath, as Hookfang dove into the water and chased some fish into the fishing net. "Hey, thanks, dragons!" Mulch called once Hookfang resurfaced.

"That's right!" Snotlout cheered as he flew off on Hookfang. "That just happened!"

Back with Hiccup, he, Astrid, and Fishlegs flew over to the mountains to Mildew's fields. "Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid greeted before Stormfly dropped on the soil and continued flying on the dirt, creating marks in the ground with her tail spikes.

"Three o'clock!" Hiccup called. "It's time for the fertilizer."

"Fertilizer?" Mildew repeated, as he turned around to see Fishlegs and Meatlug leading several dragons over.

"Okay, Meatlug, let a rip." Fishlegs told Meatlug.

Mildew stepped back as the dragon dropped their dropping onto his crops. "Smile, Mildew!" Hiccup told the old man. "We just saved you three months of work." He said before flying off on Toothless.

In the forest, Ragnar and the twins were chasing the hogs out. As the hogs ran onto the fields, Toothless flew over and shot a pulse blast that made the hogs turn and run the other way. It wasn't long until the hogs were chased back into the barn, and the Viking teens returned to the village with their dragons.

"That was awesome!" Fishlegs grinned.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup as he landed. "How did you know that was going to work?"

"Because they're dragons, and they're going to do what dragons do," Hiccup explained as he climbed off Toothless. "We just have to learn to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking, though?"

"Speaking of which." Ragnar said pointing.

They looked around and saw Mildew walked over with Stoick. "There they are Stoick. Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew said.

"No," Stoick said and he glanced down at his son. "This is not what I asked for."

* * *

Moments later they were all in the arena being watch by several Vikings. Stoick then walked inside with Gobber by his side. The Viking teens were in the centre of the arena seeming worried.

"Oh no, what's Stoick going to do to us?" Fishlegs said panicking.

"I'm too pretty for jail." Ruffnut said.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Tuffnut scoffed.

"You all disobeyed my orders." Stoick said with a glare. "And there will be consequences."

"I told you," Astrid whispered to Hiccup before letting out a frustrated sigh. "You never listen to me."

"He hardly listens to anybody it runs in the family." Ragnar said.

Hiccup stepped forward. "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"No, you all had a hand in it." Stoick said.

Looking down on them were Mildew and his pet sheep Fungus grinning. "Oh, this is going to be great Fungus, it's about to get ugly."

"You took over this place without asking, you release the dragons against my wishes." Stoick said looking down at all of them. "Things are going to change around here. That's why-"

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber announced.

As everyone outside gasped, Stoick turned to Gobber. "Gobber!" Stoick scolded. "I wanted to tell them!"

"I'm sorry, you're right." Gobber apologized, as the Viking teens let out sighs of relief. "Go ahead."

"Well you told most of it!" Stoick grumbled.

"You can tell them the part about how proud you are of them!" Gobber advised.

"Gobber!" Stoick snapped before facing the Viking teens again. "Hiccup, well, what he said. You have all made me proud." He said, as he walked to one of the gates. "This academy is for you." Stoick told them, before he opened the gate to release the dragons.

Instantly, the Viking teens ran over to their dragons and hugged them. Mildew was the only one not happy about this. He looked down and growled. "I'll get those dragons yet." He said and walked away.

"Now all you have to do is train them." Stoick said.

"Not a problem, dad," Hiccup said, as he petted Toothless. "After all, I've got him." Then he heard Astrid clear her throat and stand next to the others. "And them too."

* * *

That night everyone spent their time doing what they like doing with their dragons.

Hiccup in his room and had just finished drawing an image of him and his friends with their dragons, just as Toothless jumped onto a platform on the ground and laid down on it, getting ready to fall asleep.

Ragnar was outside the forge next to Skull, craving a bone with a knife. Once he finished it he pleased on Skull's body and once he did Skull licked him, making him laugh.

Fishlegs was in his bed half asleep in bed, giggling to himself as Meatlug licked his feet.

The next morning, Stormfly's head stuck out of Astrid's window as Astrid woke up and smiled at seeing her.

Later during the day, Snotlout and Fishlegs were on their dragons hanged a symbol for the new Dragon Training Academy which was an image of a Night Fury with one of its tail fins red, at the arena.

"The Berk Dragon Academy." Astrid smiled as she glanced over at Hiccup and punched him in the arm. "I like the sound of that."

Dragons can't change who they are, but who would want them too? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures, and for as long as it takes, I know that Hiccup will learn everything there is to know about them the question is wouldn't you?


	2. Viking For Hire

Everyone needs a place in the world. Some are born to theirs like Stoick leading the Hairy Hooligans. Others discover theirs like my old friend Hiccup the Useful when he started to train dragons. And some people make a place for themselves like my father Gobber the Belch making the weapons for the Dragon War. But with the war now over the place my father had made is gone. Back then I could only hope my father would be able to find a new place in the world.

The Viking teens were at the Dragon Academy testing their knowledge of dragons. While Hiccup asked the questions, Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs were on one team and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on the other team.

"Okay, each dragon has its own unique ability that gives it its special place in the world." Hiccup said looking down at a small book. "Which dragon makes the hottest welding torch?"

"Oh!" Astrid said raising her hand. "Deadly Nadder!"

"It's known to be the dragon with the hottest fire in the world." Ragnar added.

"That's because its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun." Fishlegs explained.

"Correct!" Hiccup said, writing a tally mark on the board. "Point to Team Astrid. Score is now one hundred to ten."

"And you started with ten." Astrid said as her team smirked at Snotlout and the twins.

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut glared slightly at them. "Well the game's not over... wait, what team am I on?"

"Next question." Hiccup said looking down at the book. "What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout?"

Astrid leaned over to Ragnar and Fishlegs. "I don't think they can count that high." She whispered, making her and her teammates snicker.

"Oh really? Let's find out." Ruffnut decided. "Barf! Belch!"

Barf and Belch then fired six blasts of fire in Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs' direction luckily they ducked in time. The fire hit the wall behind them.

"Looks like it's about three." Tuffnut said, holding up two fingers.

"See?" Ruffnut grinned. "Told you we could count that high."

"Actually, it's six, so you're half right." Hiccup corrected. "Five points."

"Yes! We're up to thirty!" Ruffnut cheered, high fiving Snotlout and her brother.

Astrid stood up and glared at them. "Alright, it's our turn. What happened when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" She asked and whistling. Stormfly stood too and fired spikes at Snotlout and the twins, pinning them to the wall.

"No fair!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "She didn't give us time to answer."

"I've got a question." Snotlout said glaring at Astrid as he got off the wall. "What happens if I send Hookfang at you?"

"Okay guys, that's enough training." Hiccup decided closing his note book. "So, we did some really good work here today."

Snotlout then sat on top of Hookfang, who was asleep. "Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" He threatened, tapping Hookfang to wake him up. Unfortunately when Hookfang awoke, he set himself on fire and made Snotlout's pants catch on fire too. "AAH! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Snotlout yelled as he ran to the water trough and jumped into it, letting out a sigh of relief as the flames were extinguished. "Ah, sweet relief."

"Hookfang never flames up when you ride him." Hiccup said, walking over to Snotlout. "Is he okay?"

"Maybe he just realised who his owner is." Astrid said with a smirk.

"You know, there's room in here for two." Snotlout offered.

Astrid just grabbed Snotlout head and dunked him into the water before storming off.

* * *

Back at the village Gobber standing behind a plain table with a huge cart of weapons at his side.

"Gather around! Come on, one and all!" Gobber called. Hiccup and Ragnar had just show up in time to see Gobber attempting to sell his weapons

"You may think these dragon-killing' weapons have no more use. But think again!" Gobber said, as he pulled out a sword from behind him. "For instance, this long sword is now a lovely butter knife."

Gobber demonstrated, picking up a plate of toast and spreading the butter around with the blade. He looked down at the now-completely-decimated slice and added, "Also great at making' breadcrumbs!" His smile but then plate crumbled in his hook. He looked at the crowd which just stood there and stared at him. "Moving on!"

"Oh, this is a dark day." Mildew said standing next to them. "A great dragon-slayer, peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils."

"Up next." Gobber said, holding up a mace. "How about this, uh…" He trailed off as he looked around confusedly. He caught sight of a horsefly landing on his table; he brightened and finished, "This handy fly-swatter!"

He crashed the mace down on the table, crushing it to splinters. "Uh, also good at getting' rid of unwanted furniture!" He said as the fly buzzed away.

"Now, for the lady of the house." Gobber said, walking over to a huge, portable catapult. "When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have big Bertha!"

He knocked affectionately on the catapult, which then flew a huge boulder at a distant house.

But by now, the crowd had begun to disperse. "Wait! There's more!" Gobber called desperately. "You haven't seen everything'! I haven't cleared out me dungeon yet!" Gobber then pattered on the catapult. "It's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for you."

Ragnar then ran over to his dad and tried to comfort him, which left Hiccup with Mildew.

"Oh, it's hard to watch." Mildew said sadly. "Especially for you, eh Hiccup? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You ruined your best friend's dad life. Bravo, for being such a good friend."

Mildew then left, leaving Hiccup alone looking at Ragnar trying to cheer up a sad Gobber.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup and Toothless were in his room, legs dangling over the edge as they looked out into the night sky.

"You know, Gobber made this for me." Hiccup said, pointing at his leg. "He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail. And Ragnar has been my best friend as long as I could remember. I've got to find some way of helping them."

Suddenly, the door slammed downstairs. Hiccup walked downstairs to see Stoick sitting down on his chair exhausted and taking his helmet off.

"Tough day of chiefing, dad?" Hiccup asked walking over to a large barrel of water.

"Ugh, I was all over the island." Stoick said groaning. "First I married the Svenson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn, then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks, then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute."

Hiccup then handed him a mug of water. "I guess that honeymoon is over." He muttered before taking a deep drink. Hiccup then went over to tend the fire in the fireplace. "Sometimes I wish there were two of me."

"Dad, there are two of you!" Hiccup said dropping a log.

"Is that another crack about my weight?" Stoick said slamming his mug on the table.

"No! I mean Gobber. He can be the other you!" Hiccup explained.

"Gobber? He's too busy making all those dragon-killing…" Stoick trailed off and started again, "I mean, he used to be busy, until you… Which is great! Except for Gobber."

"Exactly my point." Hiccup said.

Stoick then stood up and looked at Hiccup. "You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand."

"Which works out great, because that's kind of the only one he has." Hiccup said.

* * *

The next day when Stoick got Gobber to help him out and things didn't go great. First he named a baby girl Magnus and gave her a mace as a teething toy, next when he tried to stop an agreement between Bucket and Mulch he gave them weapons to settle it and lastly he fixed a wooden ship by placing iron plates over the holes in the ship.

Later that night Stoick sat down at the dinner table and placed two blocks of ice to his temples.

"Here you go, dad." Hiccup said placing a mug of water on the table. "Wow, a two-block headache. You know, dad, I think you're being a wee bit… rough on Gobber. It was his first day, after all. Tomorrow will be way better."

"Oh, it will be." Stoick agreed. "Because it won't involve Gobber."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

"I tried to fit a square peg in a round hole, and it ended up sinking a ship and naming a baby girl Magnus. I'm not saying she didn't look like one, but try telling that to her parents." Stoick said taking a sip from his mug.

"I can't believe you let him go. Well, we still have to help him!" Hiccup said. Stoick held up a hand for quiet.

"We don't have to do anything. You, on the other hand, will be very busy finding a job for Gobber." Stoick said.

* * *

The next day the Viking teens were back at the Dragon Academy staring at Hiccup.

"You're bringing Gobber here?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's going to be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber." Hiccup said smiling. "He has spent a lifetime of, you know… studying them." Hiccup said, trying to find the right words. "If we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers. And don't worry Ragnar is going to make sure he doesn't bring any weapons."

Suddenly, the gate burst open as Gobber entered the arena, dragging his rack of weapons with Ragnar at his side with a look that said he wished he wasn't here. "I'm back!" He announced. "Did you miss me?"

The dragons just responded by hissing and backing away slightly. "First, welcome back," Hiccup started, as he walked with Gobber. He then turned to Ragnar and whispered in his ear. "I thought you were supposed to back sure that he didn't bring his killing things."

"I did, you should have seen the stuff he left behind." Ragnar whispered back.

Gobber grabbed a large weapon that looked like a cross between a mace, an axe, a sword, and a spear. "I thought we could train them by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim and I did the same thing with Ragnar."

"Which is something I don't want to live through again." Ragnar muttered.

The dragon's eyes practically popped out of their heads as Gobber smashed a giant mace on the ground. "School's in session!" Gobber announced, just as the dragons fled the arena and flew into the sky. "Eh, I didn't like school either."

* * *

Sometime later, Hiccup was alone in the arena with Toothless, until the others came after finding their dragons.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup asked, noticing how Astrid, Ragnar, and the twins were hunched over in pain.

"We've been riding our dragons for four hours!" Astrid complained, rubbing her butt. "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away." She said glaring slightly at Stormfly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hiccup apologized. "I just don't know what to do with him." He then turned to look at Ruffnut, who was literally kicking her brother's butt. "Do you guys always have to fight?" Hiccup asked with crossed arms.

"It's okay, I asked her to do that," Tuffnut said, as Ruffnut kicked him again. "I was trying to get the feeling back."

"You going to return the favour or what?" Ruffnut asked as she bent over, so Tuffnut stood up and kicked her butt too.

Hiccup shrugged. "I've flown for hours on Toothless, and I've never has a problem." He muttered.

"That's because you have a saddle." Astrid pointed out.

"It a shame that I never made one for Skull, riding on his bone armour hurts my tail bone." Ragnar said rubbing his butt.

Hiccup thought for a moment before grinning. "Saddles!"

* * *

"Saddles?" Gobber repeated. "I love it!"

Hiccup and Ragnar were at the forge with Gobber, explaining to him about how he could make saddles for the dragons instead. "I've got tons of ideas!" Gobber grinned, as he grabbed the sketches from Hiccup and Ragnar, before throwing them on the ground. "But not these. Goods ones."

"We're glad that you're excited." Hiccup said, as he picked up the sketches from the ground. "But Ragnar and I still think there is some stuff in our designs you could use."

"After all, you did teach us everything you know." Ragnar pointed out.

"Exactly!" Gobber said. "Which is why you should let Gobber do what he does best. I've been making saddles since the two of you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers."

"I know you know what you're doing, but keep in mind, every dragon is different." Hiccup reminded Gobber. "So you need to adjust the-"

"Hiccup, I may have taught you two everything you know." Gobber said, poking Hiccup in the chest. "But I haven't taught you two everything I know."

Later that evening, when Hiccup, Ragnar and Toothless pasted the forge they heard Gobber singing.

_"I've got me axe and I've got me mace,_

_And I love me wife with the ugly face,_

_I'm a Viking through and through!"_

"You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy." Hiccup said looking at Ragnar and Toothless. "I think we did a good thing."

"If I know my dad things are going to backfire?" Ragnar said crossing his arms.

* * *

The next day, the Viking teens were back at the arena.

"Okay, this is an exciting day for all of us." Hiccup started. "Gobber has been working hard to-"

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber interrupted, before facing the Viking teens. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey, and now dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is, if you strap a child to a flaming reptile and rode it which is something I would never do to Ragnar."

"Good!" Ragnar muttered.

"So without further ado..." Gobber continued, before pulling off a sheet to reveal several saddles.

"Wow, Gobber, this is certainly...not what I imagined." Hiccup said.

"How could it be? I'm Gobber!" Gobber pointed out, before tapping his head. "No one knows what it's like to live in here."

Ragnar looked at one of the saddles. "Um, is that…?"

"A flame thrower." Gobber finished, before he shot fire from the saddle. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

"Um, no, not for dragons. They come with on built in, actually." Hiccup said scratching his head.

"I know." Gobber nodded. "But you can ever really have too much fire power."

Meanwhile, the twins attached their saddles onto Barf and Belch's necks, before the loaded the catapults built on the saddles. When they launched the rocks, they ended up hitting Barf and Belch's heads, which flopped on the ground.

"Catapults for the twins, not such a good idea." Hiccup said.

"You can do it, girl. Think light." Fishlegs said as Meatlug tried to fly. Her saddle had several heavy maces attached to it. Meatlug was only able to get about a foot in the air before dropping on the ground from all the weight.

"Oh, come on!" Gobber scoffed. "You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!"

"My mom says I'm just husky." Fishlegs frowned.

Snotlout was trying to get his saddle on Hookfang, who roared and shook it off. "Oh, come on, Hookfang, what's wrong with you?" He asked, trying to pet Hookfang, who turned away. "Okay, that's it, someone's trading with me?"

"Like I would really trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut smirked.

Skull's new saddle was too small to fit on his bone armour. "Who I'm I suppose to get the saddle to fit?" Ragnar said, trying to make the saddle fit.

"Oh, sorry son, I forgot that Skull had armour." Gobber said.

Astrid and Stormfly then landed on the ground after testing her saddle. "This saddle is actually pretty good." Astrid said.

"Wait until you try out the horn." Gobber told Astrid.

Astrid blew the horn, only it was so loud that Stormfly roar and shoot several spikes at the wall, which ended up pinning Snotlout.

"Really?" Snotlout let out a tired sigh. "Again?"

"So anyway, I… I think we're really going to need to make a few-" Hiccup started.

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you." Gobber grinned, making Hiccup sigh. "I've got so many new ideas. It's getting clouded up here."

* * *

Later in the evening, Hiccup and Ragnar were sweeping the arena from the mess Gobber had made earlier with the saddles. Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who was lying on the ground, before snapping his fingers and pointing to the side.

"By Odin," Stoick breathed, as he entered the arena. "This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!"

"Yeah, we sort of got 'Gobber-ed'." Hiccup explained.

"I feel like I'm trying to stop Hiccup all over again." Ragnar said, he then saw the look on Hiccup's face. "You know back when you wanted to kill a dragon."

"You know your father. He means well, he just doesn't always do well." Stoick said as Hiccup and Ragnar continued to sweep. "So what are you going to do about him?"

"I'm going to clean up his messes and redo his work." Hiccup said.

"Look, Gobber's like family-" Stoick started.

"Yeah, I know his is." Hiccup interrupted, facing his dad and dropping his broom. "That's why I can't say anything to him."

"No Son, that's why you have to." Stoick placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Gobber."

"Why do I have to say something to him?" Hiccup whined. "You didn't! You just passed him off to me."

"That's what the chief does. He delegates. Look, I gave you this academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for this academy, and I'm sorry, son, but what's best is very rarely what's easy," Stoick said, as they walked away. He then noticed Snotlout was asleep and still pinned to the wall from Stormfly's spikes. "What about him?"

"Leave him; he's going for a record." Hiccup said.

"Enough said." Stoick said.

"Don't worry Hiccup I'll come with you." Ragnar said.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and Ragnar arrived outside the forge with Toothless by their side.

"Hey, you never know guys. Maybe Gobber finally looked at our plans and is actually making the saddles better." Hiccup said.

A small explosion came from inside the shack that ended up blowing out the light on Hiccup's torch. "Or not." Ragnar said shaking his head.

They both entered the forge. "Gobber?" Hiccup called, only to see Gobber holding a crossbow and pointing it. "Don't shoot!" He cried, holding his arms up in innocence.

"Oh, I'd never shoot you, Hiccup." Gobber shook his head."...unless I absolutely had to."

"Yeah, still if you could please put the crossbow down, I know we'd feel better." Hiccup said, as Ragnar nodded in agreement. Gobber then put down the crossbow.

"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday." Gobber started, walking over to the table. "So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones-"

Hiccup smiled at his old mentor. "Gobber, that's great."

"Yeah, now maybe the dragons can actually relax." Ragnar said.

"-and replace them with six little ones!" Gobber finished, holding up a small catapult for the saddle.

"Um, yeah..." Hiccup trailed, exchanging a glance with Ragnar, who nodded sadly at him. "Gobber, we need to talk. I think it might be time for you to take a little break."

"In case you haven't noticed, the only time a Vikings takes a break is to die." Gobber pointed out.

"Listen dad I think break is the wrong word." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, what I meant to say is, I'm not sure things are working out." Hiccup said.

"Well get back to me when you're sure." Gobber told him.

"Okay, I'm sure," Hiccup decided, before taking a deep breath. "Gobber, I'm going to need to take you off the saddle project."

Gobber stopped his work and glanced down, before turning to Hiccup. "Are you trying to get rid of Hiccup?" He asked. "Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow."

"It's just the saddles dad." Ragnar explained. "We'll find something else for you."

"I don't need your pity." Gobber told Freida. "I've already lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job. But I would have through my own son would have supported me."

"I'm really sorry, Gobber." Hiccup apologised, before he and Ragnar left the shack feeling depressed and so was Gobber.

"That was awful." Hiccup said as he, Ragnar and Toothless walked away from the forge.

"Yeah, I don't know what could be worse than tell the guy who took you in when you were under a year old, that you didn't like the way he worked." Ragnar said looking back.

Suddenly, the whole village started screaming and running away. "Okay, looks like we're about to find out." Hiccup said.

Snotlout started running over to them and panted once he arrived in front of them. "I never… thought… I'd say this… but Hiccup, Ragnar." He panted and started to shake Hiccup by the shoulders and turning around to see Hookfang going on a rampage in the village. "HELP!"

As Hookfang continued to blow fire everywhere and make everyone panic.

"Everyone, back away!" Stoick yelled. "The dragon is out of control, it's not safe here."

Hiccup, Ragnar, and Snotlout ran up towards Hookfang. "I don't know what happened." Snotlout cried. "I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that! But then he went crazy." He explained with a small whimper at the end. "My dragon hates me."

Eventually, the three of them arrived and found the other Viking teens at the scene too. "They do say a pet start to take on the characteristics of their owner." Fishlegs spoke up, eyeing Snotlout. "I think that's what's happening here."

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed, elbowing Fishlegs in the stomach and making him wince.

"I rest my case." Fishlegs groaned.

Hiccup tilted his head a little, as he slowly inched towards Hookfang. "When was the last time he ate?"

"Not for days." Snotlout responded, while Hiccup picked up a fish.

"Hey, you hungry, boy?" Hiccup asked, holding out the fish for Hookfang before throwing it.

Hookfang caught the fish with his mouth and chewed on it, before spitting it out, and the fish landed in Stoick's beard. "Oh, sorry, dad." Hiccup apologized.

"We've got to bring this dragon under control!" Stoick said throwing the fish out of his beard.

"Don't worry, I can do this." Hiccup insisted. "There you go. It's going to be okay." He said as he slowly reached out and touched Hookfang's jaw.

Instantly, Hookfang pulled back at roared down at Hiccup. "Hiccup, run!" Astrid called from the side.

"Way ahead of you!" Hiccup yelled back, just as Hookfang caught on fire.

Toothless growled and pounced on top of Hookfang and the two began to wrestle with each other. Once the two dragons were separated, Hookfang shot a fireball at a house, which immediately caught on fire.

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup ordered.

"I've seen enough Hiccup." Stoick said placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulders. "I'm sorry, we treid it your way."

* * *

A few moments later Stoick was at the forge looking for Gobber.

"Gobber, we need you!" Stoick said as he entered.

"No you don't." Gobber sniffed and walked towards his weapon rack. "Nobody needs me. Nobody needs any of us." He then placed his hand on a catapult. "Not even you, Bertha."

Gobber then covered his eyes with his hand. "Are… are you crying?" Stoick asked walking over to him.

"Of course not. I'm just chopping onions." Gobber said.

"There are no onions." Stoick said placing a hand on Gobber's shoulder.

"Not anymore. Look at what I used to chop them with." Gobber said showing his mace attachment on his arm.

"There's a dragonin the plaza that's out of control." Stoick explained.

"Then why don't you call Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

"No, Gobber we need you." Stoick said.

Gobber then looked at Stoick and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and Hookfang were circling around each other. While the teens tried to think of something.

"Come on, guys, hurry up, think. What haven't we tried?" Hiccup said. Hiccup then saw Snotlout looking behind them. "Snotlout, you have an idea?"

"Gobber!" Snotlout said pointing.

They all turned around and saw Gobber with his dragon-killing weapons. "Stand back." Gobber ordered. "I came here to do what I do best."

"He's here to kill my dragon." Snotlout realized sadly.

"No, he's not." Hiccup shook his head, trying to make Snotlout feel better.

"Uh, yeah his is." Tuffnut disagreed.

Ruffnut agreed with her brother. "You don't use that stuff to butter toast."

Tuffnut shrugged. "Well, I mean we would, but you don't."

"Dad, you can't be serious." Hiccup insisted, walking up Stoick. "Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon!"

Gobber looked down at Hiccup. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways."

"But dad as stubborn as he is, he's still a good dragon." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, he's a good dragon!" Snotlout agreed, looking like he was about to cry soon.

"There's probably just something wrong with him." Hiccup said.

"There's definitely something wrong with him!" Snotlout said crying.

"We have to try and help him." Ragnar said.

"We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." Hiccup said.

"A bad day for a dragon could be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Stoick decided and looked at Gobber. "Gobber!"

Gobber nodded with a determined look on his face as he walked forwards and swung his bolas, before throwing them at Hookfang. The bolas tied Hookfang's wings together and his feet, making the dragon roar. Hookfang tried to breathe fire, but he coughed out a tiny flame.

"Ha! You're all out!" Gobber grinned, drawing his sword and raising it.

Hiccup ran over to Gobber and grabbed his arm. "I can't let you do this." He said.

"There's no choice, it has to be done." Gobber said, yanking on his arm with Hiccup still attached to it.

Hookfang was able to set himself on fire and destroy the bolas, before getting in a defensive position and roaring in Gobber's face. "Do you see that?" Gobber asked noticing something in Hookfang's mouth.

"I do." Hiccup realized.

As Hookfang drew back, Gobber narrowed his eyes and placed his sword back on his belt. "Time to put this beast out of its misery."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked as she walked up to Hiccup, who held up his hand to stop her.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" Ragnar yelled.

Tuffnut couldn't help but look away, and earned a punch in the arm from his sister, while Snotlout whimpered slightly. Gobber let out a yell before jumping onto Hookfang's snout, while Hookfang tried to shake him off. Eventually, Gobber was thrown onto the ground and grinned to himself once he sat up. Hookfang shook his head a little, before smiling in relief.

"You didn't kill him!" Snotlout grinned with happiness.

"For a toothache?" Gobber said, showing everyone the large tooth he pulled out, which was rotten and had a large brown dent. "What kind of a lunatic are you?"

"No wonder he was acting crazy." Ragnar said smiling.

Hookfang jumped over and landed in front of Snotlout, before pushing him to the ground and tickling him with his snout. "Stop it!" Snotlout laughed as Hookfang stopped, before he tried to act tough again. "I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?" He trailed off, while Hookfang rolled his eyes at his owner.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Ragnar walked over to Gobber. "Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup thanked. "A bad tooth, can't believe we didn't think of it!"

"That's because you're not Gobber!" Gobber pointed out. "I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know! Anyway better go put the girls away.

Hiccup thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. "Not so fast." He said and Gobber stopped and turned around.

* * *

A couple of days later, hanging on top of the forge was a huge wooden dragon tooth. Inside the forge Gobber was, filing the teeth of a Zippleback and checking to make sure its teeth were healthy.

"I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and a lovely wife with the ugly face!" Gobber sang happily, enjoying his job as a dragon dentist. "I'm a Viking through and through!"

When the world around you changes, a good man will find a way to change with it. Luck for me my father is one of those good men in fact; he's one of the best.


	3. Animal House

**Okay readers to let you know I will do Defenders of Berk but obviously I'll have to finish Riders of Berk. Also I would like to thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together and it only took us three hundred years. There's one slight problem we forgot to tell the animals and let me tell you that coursed all sorts of problems.

On the farm a Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare shrieked at each other in anger. Unfortunately, they had chosen a sheep pen as their brawling ground. And the sheep were running over and into each other in an attempt to get away.

"Oh, not again," Mulch huffed, with Bucket at behind him. "You go on now… you get… get, Shoo!" Both he and Bucket managed to chased the two dragons away a fair distance. "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

"Alright, everybody, time to earn your keep!" Mulch said cheerfully as he settled down beside a yak to milk it. Bucket went to the chicken coop to get the eggs. But once he lifted a chicken he saw nothing and got confused.

"Chickens lay eggs, right?" Bucket asked uncertainly.

Mulch sighed. "Do we really need to go over this again?" He asked.

"No." Bucket said. But then he lifted up the sheep next to him.

"Apparently we do. Well, pay attention Bucket." Mulch said, shaking his head. "Wool," He said, pointing to the sheep pen. "Eggs," Mulch continued, pointing to the chicken coop. "And milk," Mulch finished, indicating the yak. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Bucket cocked his head, still confused. "Observe," Mulch said, sitting back down on his stool. "You grab the udder, like so, and pull." He pulled the yak's udder but nothing came out. "Pull," Mulch said again. When the same result happened, he repeated with more force, "Pull!" But he pulled so hard, the yak kicked him off of his stool.

"Uh oh," Mulch said, getting up. "I think we're empty. That's not good."

* * *

Meanwhile up in the mountains Hiccup and Astrid were racing each other down one of the mountain which was coved in snow on Toothless and Stormfly.

Toothless was a head but Stormfly was in hot pursuit. Stormfly then cut ahead, and Hiccup could hear Astrid's triumphant laugh. Smiling silently, Hiccup followed her every move, twisting and turning through the widespread forest of evergreens.

But then Stormfly raised her tail and sent a load of spikes flying our way. Toothless hastened to avoid them. "Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

She smirked back at him and shouted innocently, "Oops, did I do that?" And then she was off again, faster than before.

Toothless put on a burst of speed and overtook the Stormfly. He flared out a wing, blocking Astrid and Stormfly line of sight.

"Hey, not fair!" Astrid shouted, trying to move around Toothless' wing. Then once Toothless dropped his wing down, Astrid saw she was heading towards was a tree. She ended up with a face full of snow.

"It's going to be like that, huh?!" She yelled at him, half-scowling and half-grinning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiccup said calmly.

Stormfly suddenly spat a fireball at a pile of snow off to the side. The snow exploded everywhere, and Toothless lost control. He spun like a top, and he only just regained his footing before Astrid shot ahead.

"Hey!" Hicuup yelled.

"It was her idea, but I approve!" Astrid said laughing.

Hiccup then heard something behind him and looked around. It would have seemed that all of their racing had started a huge avalanche. "Uh, oh," He murmured, he then pulled on the stirrup, and Toothless jumped, ready for take-off. But they plunged back into the snow. They tried again but the same thing happened. Hiccup glanced back and saw Toothless' tail fin was frozen over, stuck in the folded-up position. "The tail is frozen."

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled. Astrid turned to see the avalanche rapidly bearing down on me. Over the next ramp Stormfly went airborne leaving Toothless behind. Toothless tumbled onto the ground once they went over the ramp.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, and in a second Stormfly was swooping down.

The avalanche was catching up, and Hiccup crawled from Toothless' saddle, shimmying down his tail and trying to pry his tail fin free. Astrid looked ahead and saw they were heading towards a cliff.

"Hold on!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly flew down to help.

"No, go back!" Hiccup ordered.

Astrid ignored him and held out her hand. Hiccup reached out and firmly grabbed hold of her hand. She began to pull trying to get Hiccup up onto Stormfly's back. But then suddenly, they ran out of time. They came to the cliff ahead of them and before they could react, they all fell down screams.

They hit the ground but they were trapped the snow from the avalanche covered them. It was so dark they could see each other but they could feel the cold.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked shivering.

"Over here. Hiccup, I'm freezing…" Astrid said shivering as well.

"Come here." Hiccup ordered. Without a second thought Astrid went over to Hiccup's voice and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Where are the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

But then, there was a burst of blue light. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked incredulously, just as another flash of light, white this time. "Stormfly?" Astrid asked with the same amount of surprise as Hiccup did.

There were a few more flashes of alternating colour, and then suddenly, a dim ray of sunlight illuminated the area. When their eyes had adjusted, they saw that we were inside a dome of snow, with their dragons beside them using their wings to create a barrier which had stopped the snow from crushing them. Their fires had burnt a hole in the snow, which allowed the distant sun to shine through.

"Yeah!" Astrid said in amazement.

"I can see daylight." Hiccup said in astonishment.

"We're going to get out of here." Astrid said smiling.

"Look what they did." Hiccup said looking at the dragons.

"They saved our lives!" Astrid said.

They then turned toward each other and frantically they slid apart from one another, blushing furiously. "So… so we're good now," Hiccup said awkwardly.

"G-Good as new!" Astrid said, equally uncomfortable. Then she punched him playfully on the arm.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the farm Bucket and Mulch had got Stoick and Goober, who was examining a yak

"Yep. Mm-hm. Yeah, there it is! Just as I thought." Gobber said suddenly, sliding out from under the yak. "She not giving' milk. None of them are!"

Stoick rolled his eyes. "We know that, Gobber," Stoick said impatiently. "We want to know why,"

"This reminds me of the time I moved me mother in with me goat," Gobber said, looking at the yak. "She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared, she couldn't give milk!"

"What are you saying Gobber?" Stoick asked confused.

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons." Gobber said, pointing at the yak and the Monstrous Nightmare behind it. "We stopped fighting the dragons so now they're around all the time! The farm animals are spooked." Then the Monstrous Nightmare flew away with a roar. The farm animals scattered in its wake, and a herd of sheep simply dropped to the ground.

"Like I said spooked." Gobber said.

There was a muffled groan. They turned to see Bucket clasping his head in his hand and stumbling around as if he had a killer of a headache. "Uh oh, your bucket's not tightening up on you, is it?" Mulch asked.

"No, no it's not. I'm feeling just… FIIIIINNNE!" Bucket said screaming and fell to the ground, clutching his head tightly.

"When his bucket gets tight, it means a storm's coming." Mulch explained.

"No storm, everything's fine." Bucket rasped.

Mulch turned back to him. "Bucket…" He said warningly.

Bucket turned to him, suddenly panicked. "I don't want there to be a storm!" he wailed. "If lightning strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent!"

There was a searing howl from Bucket just then, and Mulch rapped him on the head. "Oh ho ho, that's one tight bucket! The tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm!" He exclaimed

"But that's crazy," Stoick said looking at Gobber. "Storms don't hit this early in the season.

"And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones an' goose feet are for!" Gobber scoffed.

"If you recall," Mulch said angrily. "That bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf!"

"That was a bad one – it took us a week just to dig Mildew out!" Bucket said.

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered." Mulch said. He then turned to face Stoick. "Trust the bucket, Stoick."

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion." Stoick said shaking his head.

* * *

Moments later the two off them were on a lone mountain on the outskirts of the village. On top of the peak, the elder Gothi lived there.

She was small and didn't speak a word. In order to tell people what she was saying she would draw in the dirt with her staff and only a handful of Viking on Berk would understand what she writes.

"Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick asked.

Gothi then started writing on her dirt-board with her staff. "Gobber, what's she saying?" Stoick asked him, and he bent down to examine her work.

"She says, 'What do you think?'" He replied slowly, they just shrugged.

Goathi sighed and pointed with her staff to the house behind them. They saw that the windows were securely barricaded and there were sandbags all over the place. "How can you be so sure?" Stoick asked, turning back to her. "Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?"

Gobber translated as Gothi began writing again. "Ah-hah, ah-hah," He said as he observed. "Yep, she said she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on top of one of the abandoned catapults, telling them what had happen up on the mountains. Ragnar, Fishlegs and Snotlout were all there listening.

"… And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow." Hiccup said finishing the story.

"I've never heard of anything like that," Fishlegs said, curiously. "Not even in the book of dragons."

"Well last time I check we were too busy killing, to study them." Ragnar reminded. Then he looked at Toothless and Stormfly who were sitting behind Hiccup and Astrid. "But this is definitely something we have to add in."

"I know it's incredible." Astrid blurted out, unable to contain her excitement. "It's as if their protective instincts just kicked in!"

"Who'd believe it? The dragons we've been fighting for years came to our rescue." Hiccup said looking at the dragons.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would have frozen to death." Astrid said.

"You know, you could have used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs said

Hiccup and Astrid and instinctively glanced at each other, then shuffled away from each other, blushing furiously. Ragnar just rolled his eyes when he saw the movement.

"Who would do that?" Hiccup asked.

"That's crazy." Astrid said.

"Hey, Astrid, If you're still cold…" Snotlout said dropping the sentence and held out his arms invitingly and pressed his lips together.

Astrid wasn't in any rush to go anywhere near him. Instead she elbowed one of the supports on the catapult, shaking a huge pile of snow from the weapon and dumping it on Snotlout.

"Hey!" He protested, in a muffled voice.

"Hey, Hiccup, Ragnar." A voice said. They turned around and saw the twins were standing there. "Both your dads are looking for you." Tuffnut finished.

"Stoick looked angry." Ruffnut added smugly.

"My father's looked like that since the day I was born," Hiccup muttered getting on Toothless. "But I'm sure there is no connection."

"Let's see what you've do this time." Ragnar muttered hopping on behind Hiccup.

"What do you been what I've do?" Hiccup asked.

"Just saying." Ragnar said.

Toothless then flew into the air.

* * *

A few moments later they were at Hiccup's house were they found Stoick was pacing around the room.

"With a bad storm coming, we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months." Stoick explained in a worried voice.

"It's too early for a storm," Hiccup explained. "We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month."

"Not according to Gothi." Stoick said looking at the two of them.

"What should I do about it? I can't control the weather!" Hiccup said.

"And I don't see why you wanted me here either?" Ragnar said confused.

"No, but you can control dragons." Stoick said looking at his son. Then he turned to look at Ragnar. "And you can see in the future."

"Well I have seen some big storms but I don't know which is which. But what I can say is that we may survive it." Ragnar said.

"May!" Stoick said eyeing him.

"Well it's hard to tell what will be and what maybe. I mean I wasn't too sure if Hiccup will survive his battle with the Red Death." Ragnar explained.

"Well then if the dragons don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on." Stoick said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Bucket and Mulch who was holding a pail stepped in. Stoick took the pail from Mulch's hand and shook it.

"Any luck?" Stoick asked.

"Not a drop," Mulch said sadly. "And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours."

Everyone turned to look at Hiccup. "But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary," said Hiccup said patting on Toothless' head. "I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish."

"True," Gobber agreed. "But they're huge, breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them!"

Stoick walked up to Hiccup. "This is where you come in and say 'I'll fix this'." He said.

"Okay, but how much time before the storm hits?" Hiccup asked.

"About a week." Mulch said.

"No problem. That's more than enough time." Hiccup said.

But then Bucket clutched his head with his hook clanging loudly against the bucket and moaned. "Correction." Mulch said as everyone looked over. "Three days, six hours."

"Okay, less time might be more of a problem." Hiccup said looking worried.

* * *

Three days later the Viking teens were in the arena with the farm animals and a few dragons.

"Come on, big boy. You can do it!" Hiccup grunted as he and Astrid herded a yak toward a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare.

"You'll really like them if you get to know them," Hiccup said encouraged the struggling yak.

"The dragons look scary, but they're just giant, scaly reptiles!" Astrid said.

"Just like Snotlout," Tuffnut snickered, and Snotlout himself picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

Snotlout looked at him confused. "You're the guy, right?" He asked.

"No." Tuff squeaked

Meanwhile the Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare began to roar at each other. The yak knocked them over and run to the other side of the arena.

"Okay, what if we looked at this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs suggested, getting down on all fours. "Oh, hello, Mr Dragon. I'm just a little sheep, walking around, doing sheep things. Baa, baa…" The real sheep looked at Fishlegs skeptically as he shuffled around in circles.

"You know, he doesn't really seem so big…" Fishlegs said as he looked up, and the Monstrous Nightmare roared in his face. He screamed and scuttled off to cower under Meatlug. "Sorry, but I'm siding with the animals on this one."

"Fishlegs you're not helping." Ragnar said.

"Look, I've learned that when you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore. Okay, there you go boys. Over here." Hiccup explained gently, herding the sheep into a line, and then toward the dragons. "And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We got to prove to them they have nothing to fear…" But at that moment when the Monstrous Nightmare sniffed them and sneezed setting a sheep on fire.

"Oh, at this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs!" Hiccup growled as he, Astrid and Ragnar put the fires out.

"Well then maybe we should work on the yaks and the chickens first?" Ragnar suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile the wind howled, and there was the occasional rumble of distant thunder. No one was out and about, except for Stoick and Gobber. They were at the food storehouse checking the supplies.

"Just as I feared," Stoick said grimly, picking up a plank of wood and placing it over the storehouse door. "We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse. If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we're never going to survive."

"Not with this inventory." Gobber said handing him a hammer.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." Stoick said and began to hammer a nail in the plank of wood.

"I'm not comfortable in putting our lives on the backs of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber said.

"Well luckily, our fate isn't on their backs. It's on my son's." Stoick said glaring.

* * *

Meanwhile in the arena the animals were running around in a panic from the dragons, and the Viking teens did what they could to care them down.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." Hiccup said.

"Remember Magnus the Merciless?" Astrid asked, and Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins all shuddered involuntarily. "He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that he, in turn, was afraid of the dark."

"During the day, merciless…" Tuffnut said.

"And during the night, Tuffnut." Ruffnut joked.

Tuffnut then punched her in the arm. "Hey, that's a real problem!" He said.

"I'm just saying," Astrid continued. "That knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me."

"Yes," Hiccup said, digging around in a basket and fishing out an eel. "So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too." I held up the eel, and the Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare recoiled violently.

The yaks bleated, clucked, and bellowed to each other. "I think it's working," Astrid sad confidently.

"Now we're making progress." Ragnar said smiling.

But then Hiccup dropped the eel and it slithered rapidly toward the Monstrous Nightmare. It quickly backed away, and roared and turned around in fear. Then its tail slammed into a stray sheep, sending it flying clear across the room and into the far wall.

Hiccup groaned, "Don't worry," Astrid reassured him.

"Worried?" Hiccup said. "I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried?"

"Well your acting worried." Ragnar said.

At that moment all the animals ran in all directions trying to get away from the Monstrous Nightmare. All the teens ran after them trying to calm them down. Astrid went up to the Monstrous Nightmare trying to calm it down to.

"Hey! Calm down. Get back over here" Astrid said taking the Monstrous Nightmare back to the other side of the arena.

"You know what I'm learning from this?" Hiccup complained holding two hens in his arms. "Chickens are really, well… chicken." He said placing them down on the ground.

"What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs suggested asked. Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar looked at him with confusion. "They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one just last week!"

Fishlegs then placed the egg on the ground. Slowly one of the hens flapped up on top of the egg and got herself comfortable. "Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right, ladies?" Hiccup said to the hens.

But then the egg cracked and exploded, showering sparks and flames everywhere. The chickens panicked and took off in a flurry of feathers. "Until it explodes," Ragnar finished bitterly.

The scattered chickens made such a racket that the other animals took it as a signal to panic as well. In the midst of the chaos, the arena gate could be heard opening. In stepped Mulch and Gobber. Almost as if on cue, a wind began blowing and snow began to fall.

"Everybody out!" yelled Gobber. "The storm is here!"

"Wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" Hiccup protested. Gobber scooped a chicken up with his hook.

"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber said.

"Take the others." Hiccup said. "I need to stay here and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid!"

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken!" Gobber shouted over the sounds of the dragons, animals, and Vikings leaving. "We need to get the animals in the barn!"

* * *

Moments later they were at the farm. Unfortunately the barn was completely covered in snow.

"So much for the barn." Gobber muttered.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch yelled.

"The Great Hall." Hiccup yelled.

"So we're going to have the dragons and the animals under the same roof." Mulch pointed out."We know that won't work."

"If you've got a matter idea a like to hear it." Ragnar yelled.

They all began to make their way to the Great Hall. As they walked down the through the mountains the animals went in different directions.

"Right, keep them serpent." Gobber ordered.

"This way!" Astrid yelled at a sheep.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" said Fishlegs to a stray sheep.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a tree, toppling it just in front of Stormfly. Startled, her spiked tail whipped Hookfang across the face. Suddenly he became enraged, setting himself on fire. The animals bellowed and scattered all over the place.

"Don't worry! I've got this under control." Snotlout said just as a herd of yaks ran over him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, everything hurts."

The animals confused Fishlegs until he hit the ground dizzily. A flock of sheep ran over him, followed by Ruffnut. She almost caught a sheep before a chicken flew up in her face.

Hiccup watched as the animals vanishing into the trees. He then turned and ran towards Toothless. "Where are you goin'?" asked Gobber incredulously.

"I'm going after them." Hiccup said.

"Forget it Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" Gobber argued.

"With Toothless I can. I have to try, or else we'll starve to death." Hiccup said hopping onto Toothless.

"No your father would kill me if I left you out here." Gobber said.

"Sorry, Gobber." Hiccup said and Toothless flew into the air.

"Hiccup, come back here!" Gobber yelled looking at them. "Son, Astrid, would you two talk some sense into" – Gobber turned and saw them running towards their dragons. "Oh, not you two too!" He moaned, as the other teens got on their dragons. "Son, Astrid! You're not going with… oh no you don't! Get back here, all of you!"

Almost as quickly as Gobber's shouts faded into the distance, the atmosphere darkened until it was almost impossible to see. Toothless fire several plasma blasts that lit up the forest around them.

"You guys grab as many as you can!" Hiccup yelled back at the others. "We'll herd them back to the Great Hall!"

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to grab my heavy coat!" Fishlegs asked rubbing himself.

"Hey, check this out!" Tuffnut yelled and slapped himself in the face. "I'm so cold I can't feel my face!" Ruffnut smirked and smashing her hand into his cheek. "Didn't feel it!"

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut groused, disappointed.

"There they are. Come on!" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs called.

"Chickens!" Snotlout said, blazing past him and slammed into Meatlug. "Hey, give me some space! I'm flying here!" Snotlout scolded.

"Hey, chickens!" Snotlout called to the flock, swooping low over them. "Come on, this way! Follow me, come on!" At that moment Hookfang flew up. "Wait, where are you going?" Snotlout looked ahead of him and noticed that they were flying towards a tree. Soon, they were flying all over, swooping and diving like maniacs.

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Fishlegs tried to gather up some of the sheep. "Sheep! Hey, sheep, this way!" called Fishlegs. "Baa, baa! Hey, it's working!" But he failed to see the overturned tree in his path until the sheep raced under it. Meatlug couldn't turn in time and ended up stuck beneath it. Ragnar and Skull flew past the, followed by Astrid and Stormfly.

"Don't worry we've got them." Ragnar yelled.

Stormfly then fired a volley of tail spines. The spines fell around the sheep, instantly trapping them. "Gotcha!" she said triumphantly.

However, Hookfang plunged from out of the sky, knocking down the spines and sending the sheep everywhere. "Snotlout, what are you doing?" Astrid demanded.

You're all over the place!" Ragnar yelled.

"You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!" Snotlout yelled back angrily

Then three sheep separated from the main group and ran in different direction. "Hiccup, stray sheep!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup turned and flew pass Astrid towards the stray sheep. The three climbed onto an icy ledge and the smallest of them slipped and slide rapidly down the mountain. The sheep then slid right off a high cliff with a terrified bleat.

From out of nowhere Toothless grabbed the sheep in his talons. He then dipped his head down to check and smiled at it.

When they got close to the ground, Toothless gently placed the sheep on the ground, where it was hastily joined by the two others it was with. "Good job, bud!" Hiccup said patting him, and then Astrid and Ragnar flew up to them.

"Hiccup, the storm's getting worse! I can't see a thing!" Astrid said.

"We can't stay out here much longer." Ragnar said.

"Come on, bud, give us some light." Hiccup said. Toothless then sent out a plasma blast that lit up the snowfields as it travelled.

Hiccup squinted at two figures that had appeared off in the distance. "Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!" Hiccup called, pointing at them.

"I see them!" said Tuffnut. "And they are huge!" They flew through the storm with surprising speed, and grabbed them "I got the yaks."

"Put me down now right now!" A voice said from beneath them.

They looked down and saw that they had grabbed Stoick and Gobber. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each and shrugged and dropped them.

! "Do I look like a yak ta you?" Gobber asked angrily. He landed right next to a real yak, which snorted and walked carelessly away.

Hiccup landed right next to Stoick and walked shamefully up to him. "You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I let you down." Hiccup said ashamed.

"This isn't your fault, son." Stoick said shaking his head as the others landed. "Come on, we're taking you back."

"Which way?" Gobber asked.

"Follow our tracks." Stoick said, pointing off into the distance.

They looked around but saw nothing. The snow had covered them up. "So much for that idea," Gobber said.

"Sir?" Fishlegs asked as the others standing there, shivering madly. "What do we do now?" Stoick look edthe group over, trembling and twitching uncontrollably in order to try and fight off the chill.

"Everyone, come together." He ordered, holding out his arms.

They all formed a tight huddle, trying to keep warm. Toothless looked up and saw them shivering and roared at the other dragons. Slowly they got up and walked towards the shriving Vikings. They then speared out their wings to shield them from the wind.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asked in bewildered.

"They're protecting us." Hiccup said.

"It's our natural instinct." Astrid said in wonder.

Skull and Hookfang suddenly hissed and spat a wad of fire at our feet, making the snow sizzle. Meatlug and Stormfly did the same.

Soon the heat from the flames warmed them up. Toothless then heard something and looked around and saw three sheep shivering in the cold.

Without a moment thought Toothless ran off into the snow toward them. The two largest sheep ran off instantly, but the little one stayed put. Toothless covered it with his wing and gestured his head toward the others. The sheep looked at the dragons with fear in its little eyes, but eventually it began to move forward.

Toothless ran back and took his previous position, leaving an opening for the sheep to walk through. The lamb entered the circle, looking all around it in amazement as kind faces all around watched it. The little sheep then turned its head around and started baaing at the other animals.

Slowly all the animals began to move towards the fiery circle. One by one, sheep, yaks, and chickens came into the circle and huddle in the comforting warmth.

"Your dragons are really something, son." Stoick said in amazement.

"Yeah, they are." Hiccup replied softly.

* * *

The next morning the storm had gone and everyone began to walk towards the Great Hall with the animals right next to them. Once they got there they open the doors and walked in. once all the villagers saw them they cheered.

"they're back and they're all right!" Mulch said in amazement.

Then the animals enter the hall. "And the animals are alright too." Bucket said happily.

Then the dragons entered the hall and Mulch elbowed him in the stomach. "Uh oh, here come the dragons." He said.

Hookfang entered the hall with a roar. But everyone gasped when they saw him lower himself down to the ground, allowing the group of sheep on his back to jump safely off. "Well, would you look at that!" Mulch said in wonder.

"Hey, everyone!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup then entered the hall with a chicken under his arm. "The chickens are laying eggs again!" He said and held up an egg for everyone to see, and there was a fresh round of cheers.

"I was right, chickens do lay eggs!" Bucket said.

Hiccup stopped and watched as people, dragons, and animals mingle peacefully with one another. The sight brought a smile to his face.

We made peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. As it turns out, they have instincts to protect us, all of us no matter if it is Viking, dragon or even animals. It would same that life on Berk just got a little warmer.


	4. The Terrible Twos

When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. And you've got to have an open mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better than you.

It was morning and the Viking teens were riding their dragons through a thick forest.

"Follow me!" Hiccup ordered as they follow into the forest. "Low-level evasive manoeuvres! Come on, bud!"

They then started to fly through the trees and going through the gaps of fall trees that were pinned to other trees. They then turned before they crashed into some very thick trees.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Snotlout yelled at Hookfang. Hookfang seemed to be doing his own thing that involved crashing into trees. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hookfang just roared at him. Snotlout then looked at him straight in the eye. "We got to go back, I think you missed a branch."

Hookfang did what he was told and flew straight down into the trees. Once they got out Snotlout's face was covered in branches. "Got it!" He said dazed.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were flying side by side racing against each other. In front of Astrid was a tree with fallen trees pinned to it. "Stormfly, up!" Astrid ordered.

Instead Stormfly went down through the gaps in the trees. But doing so set Astrid into the air screaming; luckily she landed back on Stormfly's back.

"You were right, Stormfly. It was down. I almost died." Astrid said breathing heavily.

"Almost died? I would've died!" Snotlout said flying next to them and pulling a branch out of one of his nostrils.

"That's a good look for you." Astrid said. Quickly Snotlout put the branch back into his nostril.

"Hey, has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"I saw him yesterday. Does that count?" Ruffnut asked.

"I bet my bow that he got stuck in a tree." Ragnar said.

"Well lets golook for him." Hiccup said.

Then both he and Ragnar flew back the way they came. When they got past a tree they saw Meatlug sticking out of it. Also a bit low to the ground they saw Fishlegs stuck in a different tree.

"Whoa, there, you are Fishlegs." Hiccup said as they landed and hopped of their dragons. "Are you okay?"

"Guess I can keep my bow." Ragnar said looking at both Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"I'm fine, just hanging out, not like I crashed or anything." Fishlegs said. There was a short pause bit Fishlegs spoke again. "Okay, I crashed, there I said it."

"Hang on we'll get you out." Ragnar said.

Then they both took a leg and began to pull but instead of pulling him out, they pulled his pants off. "Oops!" They both said.

"And there goes my dignity." Fishlegs said awkwardly.

They tried pulling him out again but he was stuck tight. "Yeah, your pretty stuck." Hiccup said after they let go. Hiccup then looked at Toothless. And he and Ragnar nodded. "But we think we know how to get you down. But you'll have to stay perfectly still."

"Why what are you going to do?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Be careful bud, he's not wearing any pants." Hiccup said to Toothless.

"Huh, wait a second what does my lack of pants have to do with-" Fishelgs said before he was interrupted by Toothless firing a plasma blast at Fishlegs' backside, knocking him straight out of the tree screaming. Before he landed Toothless caught him and slowly pulling his tunic down hopped of him. "Thank you. I believe those are mine." Fishlegs said awkwardly and Hiccup tossed his pants over to him.

"Now, what do we do about Meat-" Hiccup started before the tree holding up Meatlug broke and landed in front of them. "-lug!" He finished.

"Could you guys not tell the others that Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight." Fishlegs asked.

"How did this happen?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Meatlug and I were just out, taking notes on the flora and fauna, you know. Typical guy stuff." He explained, twiddled his fingers, "Then something weird jumped out of the bushes, it was like a... flaming squirrel.".

"Really? A flaming squirrel?" Hiccup and Ragnar asked in unison.

"Or a chipmunk." He followed it up with. Hiccup and Ragnar exchanged a skeptical glance towards each other and Fishlegs.

"Or some other flammable rodent. I don't know guys. Whatever it was, it scared us. Isn't that enough for you?" He said moodily and hopped on Meatlug and flew off.

"You hear that?" Hiccup asked as he got on Toothless. "A flaming squirrel."

Ragnar got on Skull and they flew off side by side. "Yeah, everyone knows there's no such thing as a FLAMING SQUIRREL." Ragnar yelled the last hit because a burst of flame came in front of them knocking them off there dragons.

"Whoa, you saw that, right?" Hiccup asked as he got up.

"A bit hard to miss." Ragnar said getting up.

Hiccup and Ragnar hid behind a log and they poked their heads over it, not seeing a flaming squirrel but a little dragon. It was hiding under a bunch of rocks and it was just large enough to hold it in there. They slowly approach it and looked at it.

It was a small dragon and looked a bit like a Monstrous Nightmare, only its claws were different and the neck was thinner and it hand less horns on its head. It had orange and purple scales and looked frightened.

"Hey, little guy." Hiccup greeted. "Who are you?" He placed his hands on the rocks near the dragon. The little dragon growled at Hiccup's hands and snapped his jaws at him. "Whoa!" Hiccup gasped. "Settle down, big fella." He said softly.

Ragnar he knelt to the dragon as well. "I've never seen anything like you." Ragnar said looking at it.

Toothless walked over to sniff the dragon but his irises narrowed and he backed away, growling at the dragon.

"You're not helping." Hiccup said. Once he and Ragnar got up they looked at each other. "Know I think we've found a new species here." Then Toothless walked up and began to push them away from the small dragon. "Whoa, hey, Toothless, what has gotten into you?"

The little dragon turned and brushed against his wing in the small hole, "It looks like he's hurt." Ragnar said. He then walk towards Skull who was carrying a satchel full of medical supplies. "Try and care him down I may have something that can help."

Hiccup nodded and bent down towards him. "Don't be afraid, we're friends." Hiccup said he then pulled out some dragon nip and held it out the dragon snapped its jaws. "It's okay, just a little dragon nip." The dragon came and sniffed at the grass. Toothless growled and the dragon screeched. "Come on, play nice." He said and the dragon leapt on him.

Then there was a small tearing noise and Hiccup made a pained face before pulling the dragon away from him. "Okay; little dragon, big claws."

"I'm afraid all I have is some cloth for bandages." Ragnar yelled.

"Then let's go. We'll get him fixed right up." Hiccup said.

* * *

Moments later they were at the arena with all the Viking teens around looking at the small dragon.

"This is so exciting! It's a whole new species." Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." Tuffnut said.

"We have no idea what it's capable of!" Fishlegs said, looking down at the small dragon. "There's no telling what it might do."

Tuffnut lowered himself to the dragon, "Flame. Do it." He commanded, the dragon growled and bit his nose. He latched onto his face, making him flail wildly and Ruffnut began to laugh at her brother's misfortune. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" The dragon looked at Ruffnut then jumped at her face, getting the same reaction Tuffnut got. He looked at his sister, "Hey, that is funny." Tuffnut smirked.

The dragon then jumped off Ruffnut and landed back on the ground. "Come on, guys, this is serious. We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt." Hiccup said picked him up.

"He's hurt!" Tuffnut said rubbing his noise.

"He's just really scared. He'll settle down." Hiccup said rubbing the dragons head.

"Uh, New species, remember? We actually don't know what he'll do." Fishlegs said.

"Well, someone's got to take him home." Astrid said then all of the teens stepped away from Hiccup.

"Well, big guy, here's your somebody." Hiccup said looking at the dragon.

"From what I've seen all he needs is some rest and plenty of food." Ragnar said.

"No problem." Hiccup said.

"Why is it that whenever you saw 'no problem' there is all ways a problem?" Ragnar asked shaking his head.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup brought the little dragon home. However Stoick was not very happy about it.

"No, no, no." Stoick said. "He's not stay here. I've got a one dragon limit."

"Oh, come on, he's not a very big dragon. Think of him more like a flaming squirrel." Hiccup said.

"Don't want one of those, either." Stoick said as he placed wood into the fireplace. "Toothless? What are you waiting for?" Toothless began fire a plasma blast but the small dragon blew fire out of his mouth and it landed in the fireplace.

"Ha, Looks like you've got torched." Stoick said to Toothless. He growled and turned his head away. "Oh, that's his name by the way; Torch."

"So, he can stay?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, can't throw him out now. We just named him." Stoick said.

A little later Hiccup brought over a basket full of fish and walked over to Toothless and Touch.

"One hundred for you and one for you." Hiccup said to Toothless and Torch. "Okay, boys. Your first supper together." Hiccup said, placing a basket of fish for Toothless and placed a single fish in bowl in front of touch.

Toothless licked his lips, but by the time Toothless looked down not a second later, Torch had eaten all the fish. Touch just walked away and Toothless roared at him which made Touch to climb on the wooden beams.

"Wow, Toothless, you sure are hungry tonight, aren't you, bud?" Hiccup said, and carried the empty baskets away.

A little while later they were in Hiccup's room getting ready for bed.

"Okay, Torch. This is where you're going to sleep." Hiccup said. Torch chirped and jumped onto Toothless' bed. Toothless growled at him and threw him off the bed but when he turned back, Torch was right back on it. Toothless's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, look at that. He made himself at home." Hiccup said and pet Torch. "Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?" Toothless growled and leapt up onto a wooden beam. Torch got comfortable on the bed then curled up to sleep.

"Hope he sleeps for the night, he hardly ate." Hiccup said as he got into bed. Toothless growled at him.

"And you go to sleep." Hiccup said and blew the candle out and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning the Viking teens were at the arena with a table in front of them. They were about to find out what Touch can do.

"Okay, Torch. Let's figure out what you are." Hiccup said placing Touch on the table.

"This is going to be so exciting. Documenting a whole new species, learning all about it!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Wait, learning?" Tuffnut said confused.

"No thanks." Ruffnut said.

"There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him." Hiccup said looking through the Book of Dragons.

"We even get to determine what it's called. That is… that is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Fishlegs said.

"I am! I'm going to name the snot out of it." Snotlout said jumped in front of him

"Twenty inches for the wings." Astrid said measuring Touch's wings.

"That's a big wingspan." Hiccup said.

"Especially for a dragon he's size." Ragnar said writing the measurements in the Book of Dragons.

"Big Wing. Big Span. Big Wingspan!" Snotlout shouted out.

"May I have the honor of administering the claw test?" Fishlegs said. He pulled out a scroll, unravelled it and held it in front of Torch. He sliced through it with his claws like it was nothing. "These talons... they're razor-like."

"Then maybe he belongs in the Sharp Class." Ragnar said.

"Sharp Claw. Razor Feet. Razor-Sharp-Claw-Talon-Feet!" Snotlout yelled out.

"Hold on, is he serious?" Tuffnut asked.

"You know what's next, don't you." Fishlegs said to Hiccup.

"No, not really." Hiccup said confused.

"Only the single most important test that determines a dragon's reaction to eels." He said, obviously following with what I was saying. Hiccup looked at him with a grin. "The eel reaction test."

Fishlegs pulled an eel out of a basket and held it up. The dragons all began to try and get away. He held out the eel to Torch. He nudged it with his nose, sniffed it then he eat it.

"He ate it!" Fishlegs said, in amazement.

"Okay, then maybe he's a Mystery Class dragon." Ragnar said studying Touch.

"Eel Eater! Come on, that's perfect." Snotlout said.

"Guys, has there ever been a dragon that was-" Hiccup said as he walked over to Ragnar and Fishlegs.

"Never in recorded history." Ragnar interrupted.

"We're in uncharted waters, my friend." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup pet Torch's head once again, "You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind." He said.

"Now, if we can get him to fly." Fishlegs said.

"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly." Hiccup suggested. "Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud." He called, Toothless wasn't sitting too far from the arena but he didn't look like he was ready to go anywhere. "Toothless!

Snotlout laughed mockingly, "So much for the dragon trainers." He stepped over to Hookfang. "We've got this." He got settled on Hookfang's back and Torch chirped in content. "Watch and learn." He said, Hookfang took off and brutally beat Snotlout with his flying just like he'd done in the trick competition, passing by the stubborn Night Furie that didn't even blink when they passed.

"Okay, your turn." Snotlout said, out of breath. "But don't think that you have to live up to that."

Torch jumped onto the ground and walked awkwardly in a circle. "What's he doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"I think something's wrong." Astrid said.

"Maybe he can't fly." Hiccup said.

Sparks began to fly out of Torch's back as his running around in a circle got faster. The heat coming off of his back was strong and it was pretty bright. Torch began to lift off of the ground and flew in circles around the arena, sparks falling all over the place. He came back to the ground with a spin.

Torch jumped at Hiccup, "You are one incredible little dragon." He said.

"He's definitely a Stocker Class dragon." Ragnar said, looking at spiral burn mark on the ground.

"Whoa. Look at that burn mark." Ruffnut said.

"Huh. And look at this burn mark." Tuffnut said showed her his freshly burnt arm and she looked at it in slight disgust.

"Did you see how it flew? It spun like-like a typhoon." Fishlegs said.

"And he came back just like a boomerang." Astrid said.

"Hot spinner. Flaming come-backer!" Snotlout said yelled out.

"No." Fishlegs said and shook his head. "Typhoomerang."

"Typhoomerang? No, I don't get it." Snotlout said. Astrid and Ragnar rolled our eyes.

* * *

Later that night at the Haddock house Toothless was sat cautiously on the roof, looking for something.

Meanwhile in Hiccup's room Torch had put on Hiccup's Viking helmet and was running around, chirping and screeching.

"Okay, Torch, hold still. I'm trying to draw you." Hiccup said, "You're getting your own chapter." Torch turned up to Hiccup and chirped again. Hiccup grinned and made a growling noise towards him, making a clawing gesture.

Torch and Hiccup kept exchanging chirps and growls. Toothless then barged in through Hiccup's window and tackled him, knocking him over and dropping the book and pencil breaking the charcoal end.

"Toothless, look what you did." Hiccup said, Toothless growled. I looked out of the window and saw a black dragon flying off.

"And now I have to get more charcoal. Toothless you behave yourself while I'm gone." He said and went back downstairs. Toothless, he gave Torch a growl and the small dragon jumped on me.

Hiccup saw out of the corner of his eyes, "Hey, it's okay, big guy. I'll be right back."

Hiccup picked up some charcoal but then saw that his room was on fire. He quickly ran upstairs and saw Toothless chasing Touch around the room. "Toothless!" He yelled and grabbed his blanket and patted the fire out with it. He coughed and Torch jumped on him, Toothless growled again.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup asked. He looked at Toothless confused. "Toothless, why did you do this? What's wrong with you?" He asked, Toothless roared at him Hiccup and jumped out of the window. "Toothless, wait!" When Toothless didn't return, he looked down at Torch. "It's okay, big guy. He's starting to worry me too."

* * *

The next morning Hiccup brought Touch to the forage and began to talk to Ragnar and Gobber about Toothless

"I don't know, it's like Toothless is jealous or something. Which is great, that means my first girlfriend is a dragon." Hiccup said.

"I thought Astrid was your first girl friend." Ragnar said smiling.

"Can't we return to Toothless problem and discuss my love life later?" Hiccup asked annoyed.

"Very well then. I think there must be something going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures, Hiccup. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one." Gobber said.

Then Toothless ran up to the forge, roaring and pawing at the air. "Whoa, okay Toothless." Hiccup said. Toothless then ran in a circle and roared again. "You see?" He said, looking at Ragnar and Gobber. "This is what I've been talking about."

Toothless roared again, "Toothless, settle down." Hiccup ordered before Torch leapt from his arms and in front of Toothless. He picked up Touch and began to run off.

"Ragnar, Gobber, grab him!" Hiccup said.

Ragnar and Gobber leapt in front of Toothless, "You ready to dance, big boy? Because I've got my dancing shoe on!" Gobber said tapped his foot.

"Just came down Toothless and put Touch down." Ragnar said.

Torch struggled in Toothless's grasp then sparked up, making Toothless instantly let go of him. So Toothless began to chase running over Ragnar. Gobber managed to grab his tail but was dragged around the forge with Gobber. Then Gobber ran face first into a shelf.

"My panpipes!" Gobber grinned, pulling a pair of panpipes out. "Now I can get the band back together!"

Meanwhile Toothless was still chasing Torch until he hid behind Hiccup's feet. "Back down." Hiccup ordered, his face only inches from Toothless'. Toothless growled.

Both of them locked and it was tense until Gobber played a cheery tune on his panpipes. "Not helping." Hiccup grumbled.

"Sorry." Gobber said and walked away.

"Toothless, I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it." Hiccup said.

"You can saw that again." Ragnar said getting up.

Toothless then ran off again and Gobber began to play another cheery tune, Hiccup and Ragnar glared in his direction. "What?" Gobber asked.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup was riding Toothless towards the cove. But Toothless was trying to fly in another direction.

"Toothless, the cove is this way. Where are you going?" Hiccup asked then Hiccup got him to turn around. "No you're going to the cove."

They then landed in the cove and Hiccup got off and looked at Toothless. "Okay, you've got to stay here." Toothless growled at him. "I never thought bring Touch home would lead to this. I've got separate you two until I can figure this out." Hiccup said as he walked away.

Toothless then jumped in front of him block his path and growled at him. "Toothless, this is success you got to stay here." Hiccup said and walked away but Toothless blocked his path again. "Okay, a crazy out of control dragon blocking my way out."

Hiccup began to walk away once again but this time when Toothless tried to block his path he side step and ran past him. Hiccup began to climb out and looked back at Toothless who was trying to follow him and walked away with a sad look on his face.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was holding Touch in his arms and has just told Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs and Snotlout what he did to Toothless.

"You did the right thing with Toothless." Astrid said comforting Hiccup. "He'll snap out of it."

"Yeah, but what if doesn't." Snotlout said smiling to himself. "Then you won't have a dragon to ride. And if you don't have a dragon to ride then you can't be leader of the Dragon Academy."

"Yeah, then I'll take over do you really want that?" Astrid asked.

"And you want me to be her second in command?" Ragnar asked.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut then entered the arena on Barf and Belch. "You guys would not believe what we just saw." Tuffnut said.

"Excuse me, I believe we're having a power struggle." Snotlout said.

"We are not having a power struggle." Hiccup said softly.

"The whole forest, ultimate destruction." Tuffnut said.

"It was beautiful. The whole thing was torched." Ruffnut said, grinning widely. Tuffnut nodded while smirking.

Hiccup looked down at Torch and wondered curiously. "Torched?" Torch chirped. "Show me."

* * *

Moments later they were flying over the forest and saw that trees were knocked down. They followed the toppled trees to a clearing where there was a huge spiral burn mark in the middle of it. Once they landed and got off their dragons they walked towards it.

"Like we said, ultimate destruction." Ruffnut saidt.

"We've seen that burn mark before." Hiccup said, looking down at the spiral burn mark in the ground.

"Not this big." Astrid said.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ragnar said. "Big burnmark…"

"Big Typhoomerang." Hiccup finished.

They looked up to see a large Typhoomerang blowing fire over the treetops.

"He looks really mad." Tuffnut said, looking at the Typhoomerang.

"It's not a he, it's a she." Hiccup said, "That's Torch's mother."

"Touch is a baby." Astrid said eyes widened.

Touch at that moment appeared on Fishlegs' shoulders. "That what Toothless was trying to tell me." Hiccup realised.

"She must be looking for Touch for the past few days." Ragnar said looking at the Typhoomerang.

"Whoever gets in-between that mother and this baby is going to get fried." Fishlegs said passing Touch to Tuffnut.

"You take it." Tuffnut said passing Touch to Ruffnut.

"I don't want it." Ruffnut said passing Touch to Snotlout.

"Leave it and let's get out of here." Snotlout said passing Touch to Hiccup.

At that moment Touch's mother saw Touch in Hiccup's arms and glared at him. She then flew straight down towards them.

"Hiccup quickly put Touch down. "Now go home to your mama." Hiccup said. He looked up and Touch's mother breathing fire at them. "RUN!"

All of them began to run away but unknown to them Touch was following Hiccup. "You guys go that way, I'll lead her back into the forest away from the village." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as the Touch's mother gained on him.

Hiccup ran deeper into the forest and noticed that Torch was following, "Oh, please stop following me." He said then looked back and saw Touch's mother getting very close.

He saw the cove entrance not too far in front of and jumped. "Toothless!" He called.

A few seconds later Hiccup was riding Toothless and they flew out of the cove. "Thanks, bud. I'm so sorry I should have listened."

They then saw Touch's mother right in front of them. They flew out of the way just as she breathed fire at them.

" Toothless, evasive manoeuvres ." He ordered.

They flew out of the forest and into open waters. Hiccup looked back saw that she was still following them. "Oh, why won't she stop?" Hiccup asked. Then Torch popped his head out from behind him.

"Torch?! What are you doing? You need to be with your mother!" Hiccup said. Touch's mother got closer and closer to them. "Toothless, we have to try something else. We can use her size against her."

"Toothless, up." He ordered. They then began to flew over a cliff and once they got over it Hiccup gave a new order. "Now, dive!"

Toothless dived down and a few seconds before they hit the ground Toothless pulled up. Toch's mother however couldn't pull up in time and crashed into the ground.

Once Toothless landed Hiccup looked at her worried. "I hope she's okay." Hiccup said. Torch got off of Toothless and ran to his mother and he nudged her and began to push on head with his.

Then she lifted her head up and looked at Torch. Two other baby Typhoomerangs ran off of her back and greeted Torch, a blue one and a yellow one. They nuzzled each other and Hiccup grinned.

He, "We did a good job. Everyone's back where they belong." Hiccup said patting Toothless' head. Touch and his siblings jumped on the mother's back. "Good-bye, Torch." Hiccup said waving goodbye.

Then Touch's mother sparked up and circled around as she flew off.

"Let's go home, Toothless." Hiccup said.

Toothless then flew into the air and flew towards home.

* * *

Later that night at the Haddock house, Gobber was playing his panpipes while Ragnar lay peacefully in a chair. Hiccup was making Toothless beg for his food, in a pet way. Stoick was cooking dinner on the fire.

"Ah, I wrote this just for the occasion." Gobber said and began to play the same tune.

"I should've known that you we're trying to protect me." Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless' head. "That's what you do." Toothless pulled his head up; Hiccup literally sat on the edge of his seat and made a disgusted face when Toothless regurgitated half a fish on his lap.

"And then you do that." He said.

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Toothless were flying through the forest and soon make to where Touch's mother had burnt the landscape only to find that flowers were growing from the ashes.

Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only does the dragon have to follow the riders lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear.


	5. In Dragons We Trust

As you fly through life, it's always good to know who you can trust and who you can't. My old friend Hiccup the Useful knows he can always count on Toothless and it's important for him to know that no matter what, he can count on him.

It was the middle of the day and Hiccup was fall through the air, getting closer towards to water. Before he hit the water, Toothless came swooping down, and caught Hiccup on his back.

"Nice catch, bud." Hiccup smiled down at Toothless. "A little close." He said looking back.

Toothless and Hiccup flew back to the other Viking teens and dragons, as all of them continued to fly over the shores of Berk. "Alright, it's your turn," Hiccup told Fishlegs. "Jump!"

"I don't want to jump!" Fishlegs refused.

"You have to believe that she's going to catch you, it's a trust exercise." Hiccup said.

"I would like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much." Fishlegs said.

"Like this, Chicken-legs." Snotlout demonstrated as he fell off of Hookfang's neck, but Hookfang didn't dive after him.

"Should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Let me sleep on it." Ruffnut decided.

Astrid and Stormfly flew a little closer to Hookfang. "Hookfang!" Astrid called. "Get him!"

Hookfang looked a little confused at first, while Toothless roared at him. Hookfang's eyes widened, as he looked down at Snotlout, who was still falling. "Not feeling the trust!"

Hookfang dived down after Snotlout and caught him with his snout. "Coming in too hot!" Snotlout yelled, as he and Hookfang continued to fall.

Eventually, the two of them landed through the roof of an old house. As Snotlout and Hookfang looked around the house at all the weapons hanging on the walls, they came face to face with a familiar old man. "Mildew!" Snotlout realized, before he and Hookfang quickly flew out of the roof.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew screamed, as a piece of wood hit him on the head."

Hiccup frowned. "Oh, something tells me we're going to hear about this."

* * *

That evening, Stoick set down some shingle on a table in front of Hiccup.

"Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night?" Hiccup asked, trying to lighten the mood, but all he earned was a glare from Stoick.

"It was an accident, dad." Hiccup said defensively. "I'm sure Mildew is making it sound worse that it is."

"A dragon and a huge obnoxious boy crashed through his roof." Stoick said quoting what Mildew told him. "Twice."

"Well sure it's going to sound bad if you stick to the facts." Hiccup muttered.

"Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's." Stoick said, looking down at him. "You know he hates dragons more than anyone else!"

"I know, you might want to talk to him about his attitude."Hiccup said nodding.

"Listen to me Hiccup, I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that." Stoick started, making Hiccup glance downwards nervously. "All eye are upon you son, whatever those beasts do reflect on you, and whatever you do, reflects on me."

"I'm sorry, dad." Hiccup apologized. "You're right."

"You and your friends are going to go back to Mildew's, and fix his roof without your dragons." Stoick added, looking over at Toothless.

"You got a break there bud." Hiccup said patting Toothless' head.

"Ah, not so fast ain't you forgetting something, its boot night." Stoick told Hiccup, as he handed him his boots. "They need to be aired out."

Hiccup and Toothless cringed at the scent of Stoick's boots. "I think they need a lot more than air." Hiccup gagged, as he walked out of the house, and Hiccup set down Stoick's boots on the front step of the door.

Hiccup then saw Fishlegs come out of his house and hold a pair of boots. "I hate boot night." He said to himself, while all the other Viking teens came out, holding boots too.

Ruffnut was holding a boot in front of her brother's face. "Why is his left foot always smellier than the right?" Tuffnut muttered, as he backed away.

"Oh no," Snotlout mumbled, as he felt the urge to throw up and swallowed it, before throwing the boots to the side.

"Thank the gods he's only got one." Ragnar said as he placed a single boot on the ground.

* * *

The next morning, when Stoick went outside to get his boots he followed that they were gone.

"Where are my boots?" Stoick asked himself. He looked up and saw that Gobber, Bucket and Mulch standing their barefoot. "Where are your boots?"

"They've all been stole, every late one." Gobber said.

"Oh, that explains why my feet are so cold." Bucket said looking down at his feet.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Mulch asked.

Mildew then arrived. "All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint." He said menacingly, pointing with his staff to a set of dragon tracks in the snow.

By this time all the Viking teens were up and joined the adults. "Oh, those are Zippleback tracks." Fishlegs observed. "You can tell by the half-moon arches. It's Dragon 101, I don't have to fill you in on that."

"So a dragon walked by here, a Zippleback according to my friend Fishlegs." Hiccup started. "But that doesn't mean it took everyone's' boots."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Mildew smirked. "Follow the footprints."

Everyone followed the track to the arena, where they found a large pile of boots, and a Hideous Zippleback was sleeping next to it.

"So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback, but that doesn't mean-" Hiccup stopped when Stoick showed a boot with bite marks and rips in it. "Okay, he took the boots."

"How are we supposed to do any work around in this weather without our boots?" One of the Vikings questioned.

"This is outrageous!" Another complained.

"How long until something is done about these creatures, Stoick?" Mildew asked, as he marched up to the chief. "How much more can we stand?!"

More of the Vikings continued to complain, until Gobber stopped them. "Listen to yourselves, 'my feet are cold'." Gobber pretended to whine. "We're Vikings! Everything's cold! I'll fix your boots, and you'll be back to work in no time."

"You all heard Gobber." Stoick told everyone. "You'll get your boots back as good as new."

"That's it?" Mildew asked. "No consequence for these dragons?"

"They took our boots, Mildew." Stoick said, as if it was no big deal which it wasn't. "The world isn't coming to the end."

"Oh, don't be so sure." Mildew argued back. "Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what they'll do behind our sleeping backs."

Ragnar glared at Mildew. "It's not as if dragons destroy things on purpose!"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Actually, Mildew does have a point."

Mildew and Ragnar stared at Hiccup as if he grew another head. "What?" They both questioned.

"Dragons are wild animals, and they needs us to keep an eye on them." Hiccup said, looking down at the sleeping Hideous Zippleback. "And rest assured, we will do just that," He assured everyone, as the Hideous Zippleback woke up and walked away, before Hiccup noticed something in the Hideous Zippleback's tracks.

* * *

The Vikings teens were sitting at the catapult listening to Hiccup.

"We're going on night patrol." Hiccup announced to his friends.

"Night patrol? I love it!" Tuffnut grinned, before a blank look crossed his face. "What is it?"

"It's where we patrol at night to keep an eye on the dragons." Hiccup explained to Tuffnut.

"It's just to make sure they don't get blamed for anything else." Ragnar added.

"Have you cleared this with our parents?" Fishlegs asked. "Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour."

Snotlout snickered at Fishlegs. "Not allowed, or afraid?"

"Hey, things happen after dark." Fishlegs defended himself.

"Guys, we have to do this." Hiccup insisted. "You heard Mildew. He wants the dragons banished."

Ruffnut raised her hand. "Permission to shoot first, ask questions later!"

Tuffnut slapped away his sister's hand. "Permission to skip questions!"

"We're just patrolling!" Hiccup told the twins. "Nobody is shooting anyone."

Tuffnut raised his hand again. "I have a question. What's fun about that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun." Astrid spoke up, as she crossed her arms. "It's a Hiccup idea."

"Exactly!" Hiccup nodded, before realizing what Astrid just said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Later at night, the Viking teens were wandering around the village for patrol. Hiccup decided that they would be called the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade also known as DUMB, which annoyed the others. To make it worse, they all wore sashes with the four letters on them.

Hiccup and Ragnar were flying on the dragons around the village.

"You know Hiccup, I think you took things a too far by telling them that had to wear sashes." Ragnar said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, it's just that the sashes say DUMB." Ragnar pointed out.

"Maybe your right, but at least Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else." Hiccup said.

"Mildew will only be happy if the dragons are banished." Ragnar said.

"Well, good thing that's not going to happen." Hiccup said.

* * *

The next morning when all of the Viking teens entered the Great Hall, they found everyone inside staring at the walls. Once they got a closer look, they saw that the walls and columns were covered in scratches and claw marks.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Stoick wondered, as he eyes travelled around the hall.

"Oh, it looks like a dragon to me." Fishlegs answered.

"We don't know that for sure, Fishlegs." Hiccup said glaring at Fishlegs.

"Sure we do!" Fishlegs said, as he looked at the marks on the wall. "Look at these claw marks, it was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on-"

"Who side are you on Fishlegs?" Ragnar said glaring.

"But how could this happen?" Astrid spoke up. "We had every dragon accounted for at all times! Right, guys?"

While the twins exchanged glances, Snotlout looked a little bit nervous. "When you say 'at all times', and 'every dragon'… what exactly do you mean?" He questioned, making Ragnar groan and Hiccup slapped his head.

"Okay, what happened, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was sustaining a suspect, who wasn't showing any respect to the sash." Snotlout started, as he glared over at Gobber.

"I think I sufficient respect to a sash that says 'DUMB'." Gobber said.

Astrid shook her head. "We got to change that name."

"That what I said." Ragnar said looking at Hiccup.

"Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect." Snotlout continued, glancing at Gobber, before turning to everyone else. "Hookfang may have-and I'm not saying he did-but it is possible he may have wandered off for a few…"

"Seconds?" Ruffnut suggested.

"Minutes?" Tuffnut guessed.

Snotlout remained silent for a moment, before answering. "…hours."

Everyone groaned at the response. "That's way longer than minutes." Tuffnut muttered.

"Oh no, it's true." Mildew's voice rang, as he entered the Great Hall. "The Great Hall, oh, so many memories. My three weddings, their three funerals… oh, the funerals," He said with some bliss in his voice, as he remembered them.

"A dragon must've gone on a rampage." Gobber assumed. "I hate to say it Stoick, but you're going to have to-"

"I know what has to be done, Gobber." Stoick interrupted.

"So do I!" Mildew spoke up.

Stoick looked down at his son. "Starting tonight and every night, I want all the dragons put in the academy and under lock and keep."

"What, that's it?!" Mildew asked outraged. "Look what they did!"

"This just doesn't make sense." Hiccup said. "A dragon wouldn't just come in and destroy the place, I mean none of the food was even touched." He gestured to the food table, which still had a bunch of food on it.

"I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not letting them do anymore damage." Stoick decided, before he, Gobber, and Mildew left the Great Hall.

Hiccup sighed to himself, as his friends walked to his side, also depressed and worried about their own dragons' fates.

* * *

That morning the Viking teens were riding their dragons to the arena. Hiccup looked down and saw his father and Gobber looking at them.

"You had to cage the dragons Stoick, you had no choice."Gobber said comforting him.

"I know, but to Hiccup when I punish them, I'm punishing him." Stoick said.

"Yeah, that boy thinks dragons can do no wrong." Gobber said.

"I just hope he understands that while a father does what's best for his son, a chief must do what's best for the village." Stoick said looking at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile the Viking teens had just placed their dragons in the arena and saying goodnight to them.

"Sleep, little Meatlug, in your bed, as little boulders dance in your head." Fishlegs sung to Meatlug in an attempt to get her to fall asleep, but Meatlug just shook Fishlegs away.

"That usually works. Her whole bedtime routine is a mess." Fishlegs sighed at Meatlug. "She won't even lick my feet! Thanks to-"

"Watch it, Fishlegs!" Snotlout threatened. "At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie." He teased.

"Actually, it's your fault all our dragons have to sleep in jail." Ruffnut reminded Snotlout.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed with his sister. "You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff." Then they smashed a wooden crate. "Well, not any good stuff." Tuffnut added.

Hiccup thought about the situation. "I don't think that dragons wrecked the Great Hall." He insisted. "Or stole the boots."

"None of us wants to believe it either Hiccup, but you saw the proof." Astrid said.

"What proof?" Hiccup asked Astrid. "You saw the tracks, they were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they're no deeper than mine. Look at these." He said, looking down at a large Zippleback footprint left in a small patch of snow. "I could lie down in them!"

"Well there could be a good reason why a dragon would make shallow footprints." Fishlegs spoke up.

"Like, hello?" Ruffnut said in an obvious tone. "It was trying to be sneaky."

"Okay, what about the Great Hall?" Astrid continued, as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

Before Astrid could continue, she was interrupted by Hookfang and Barf and Belch roared at each other. Hookfang then ignited himself.

"Snotlout do something about him please, we're trying to think here." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I gave up on thinking." Tuffnut shook his head. "Never been happier."

"Snotlout?" Hiccup begged.

"I'm not the boss of him." Snotlout defended. "He always does that when he gets angry."

Hiccup looked at Hookfang, and noticed that his foot left a scorch mark on the ground from the flames. "That's how I can explain the Great Hall. I've got to tell my dad." He realized, as he climbed on Toothless and flew off.

"I better go with to keep an eye on Toothless." Ragnar said hopping on Toothless back.

* * *

It was night when they got to the Great Hall and Ragnar was outside keeping an eye on Toothless while Hiccup talked to his dad. Inside the Great Hall Viking were fixing the damage in the Great Hall.

"Just hear me out dad." Hiccup said. "When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad its whole body bursts into flames. Look at these holes." Hiccup said gesturing to the holes. "Not one single scorch mark."

Stoick sighed and turned around to face his son. "Hiccup, until I have solid proof that it was something else the dragons stay where they are."

* * *

Outside Toothless was sleeping and Ragnar was carving a bone for Skull. But suddenly, Toothless' head snapped up.

"What's the matter boy?" Ragnar asked.

Toothless then began to walk down the steps of the Great Hall and Ragnar followed closely behind. "Hold up, I need to come with you."

They soon reached the armoury and then the door swung open. They looked at each other and shrugged and entered the armoury.

"Hello, anybody in here?" Ragnar called out once they entered.

Then they heard and noise and looked up. They saw a window open and heard someone land on the ground outside. They got closer to look and that's when Toothless say a crate catch on fire.

"Explosive fluids!" Ragnar yelled.

Suddenly, the fire touched the barrels and caused an explosion inside the barn. Ragnar was blown back and fell to the ground unconscious Toothless grabbed Ragnar and dragged him out.

"The armoury!" Stoick yelled. "Grab some buckets!"

All the Viking grabbed some buckets and started to put the fire out Stoick then saw Toothless sitting on the side-lines next to a unconscious Ragnar whose clothes were slightly burnt. "Toothless?"

"It was him! He set the armoury on fire!" One of the Vikings accused. "I saw that Ragnar boy, enter with that dragon. Next thing you know, the armoury is up in flames!"

"Toothless?" Hiccup said dropping the buckets he was holding.

Once the fire was put out, Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, and all the villagers stood by the armoury, which was now ash. Ragnar was laying on a blanket with a Viking women tending to him. The other Viking teens were there as well looking at the remains on the armoury.

"Every one of our weapons, gone." Stoick said.

Gobber found a bent and dented sword lying on the ground that was covered in ash. "Prudence! Poor darling." Gobber cried, as he picked up the sword. "I'm so sorry you didn't lead a long, bloody life." He said to the sword, as he plunged it into the ground.

"She didn't had to die, Gobber." Mildew spoke up. "Hiccup's dragon left us all utterly defenceless!" He exclaimed, as all the other villagers murmured their agreements.

"He wasn't Ragnar was with him." Hiccup pointed out.

"And look what happen to him." Mildew said pointing at him.

"Dad, you know Toothless wouldn't do any of this!" Hiccup objected to his dad. "As soon as he wakes up, he can explain the whole thing."

"Listen to your boy, Stoick, that's was got us into this mess!" Mildew reminded the chief, before looking down at Hiccup. "See what happens when you don't lock up your dragons? Ragnar couldn't even keep him under control while he waited with him, and he could have died."

Hiccup's eyes widened at Mildew's words. "What did you say?"

"Sandy!" Gobber exclaimed, holding up another destroyed sword. "I guess your throat-slicing days are over!"

"Huh, These dragons have done too much damage." Stoick told his son. "It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Mildew's face filled with happiness. "Finally!" He yelled with joy.

"Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island," Stoick instructed Hiccup, before he faced the village. "By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk!"

The Viking teens gasped at the announcement, while Mildew stared dreamily at the sight. "What a glorious day that will be… PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Mildew announced, before he walked over to Hiccup. "Don't forget, boy, right after you drop off your dragons, you'll be fixing my roof." He reminded him, before leaving.

"This is wrong." Hiccup said.

"I know, it's horrible." Astrid agreed with a sigh. "It's the worst day of my life and it'll be even worse for Ragnar he won't even get a chance to say goodbye."

"No, Astrid." Hiccup shook his head. "Something here doesn't add up."

"All I know is that I'm losing my dragon." Fishlegs frowned, as he started to walk away.

"For now, yeah okay, but I just need time to fix this." Hiccup said.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout glared at Hiccup. "It's over."

The twins nodded in agreement, as they followed Snotlout away. "Forget it, it's over." Ruffnut told Hiccup.

"Yeah, forget it." Tuffnut agreed.

* * *

The next day, the Viking teens minus Ragnar were dropping off their dragons off at Dragon Island. After Astrid removed Stormfly's saddle, she looked up at her dragon.

"I'm going to miss you." She frowned, as she hugged Stormfly.

While the twins took turns hugging Barf and Belch's head, Fishlegs laid out a pile of rocks for Meatlug. "Okay, Meatlug, there's plenty of rocks here if you get hungry… and don't eat any limestone; you know it doesn't agree with you." He reminded Meatlug, while holding back his tears.

"Be strong, buddy." Snotlout advised Hookfang, as he hugged his snout. "I know you're going to miss me." He started, until Hookfang got distracted by a bird and ran after it. "Okay… he's crying on the inside."

Hiccup began to remove Skull's saddle and looked at him. "I'm sorry that Ragnar isn't here to say goodbye, but don't worry you'll see him again."

He then walked over to Toothless and removed his saddle. "I'll be back for you, I promise" Hiccup promised and walked away, but Toothless kept following him. "No, bud, you got to stay here with the other dragons." He stopped Toothless, who made a sad purr. "It's going to be okay, Toothless, trust me."

He held out a hand, and after a moment he pushed his head up against it hand. Hiccup then gave him one last hug, then turned and walked away dejectedly, back to the boat. They began to sail away and Hiccup looked back and saw Toothless alone on the beach until the Dragon Island was far away.

Astrid then leaned against the mast of the ship. Hiccup then did the same and they looked at each other.

"You know there's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about. He said, 'See what happens when you leave your dragon all alone, unsupervised?' He knew Toothless wasn't with me just before the armoury fire." Hiccup said.

Astrid looked up at him curiously. "So…" She prodded.

"So, he lives on the other side of the landed. How would he know what had happened, and how would he know where we were before the fire?" Hiccup explained.

"You really think he set that fire." Astrid said now interested.

"I think he did all of it and he did it so my dad would get rid of the dragons." Hiccup said firmly.

Astrid thought for a moment then looked back at Hiccup. "That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you going to prove it?" She asked.

Hiccup just stayed silent and back at Dragon Island.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hiccup was fixing Mildew's house. Nobody was there at the moment so Hiccup stopped and uncoiling a length of rope and slid down it.

When he landed on the floor, he looked around. Mildew had decorated his house by panting pictures of himself slaying dragons, placing slayed dragon heads on the walls and hung some axes on the supports.

Hiccup then noticed four shields with pictures of three huge, ugly women and one of his pet sheep Fungus. "Wife, wife, wife, huh…" Hiccup said looking at the pictures. "Well, Mildew definitely has a type." He said turning around and shuddered.

Hiccup then kept looking around and nearly threw up when he smelt a cauldron that was either Mildew's dinner or his washing.

Hiccup then noticed that something was poking out of under a curtain. He pulled back the curtain and saw a pair of hollowed out and stuffed Hideous Zippleback feet sitting on the floor. Propped against the wall was a set of genuine Monstrous Nightmare talons, tied to a long stick.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled. Instantly, Hiccup put the items back and scrambled back up the rope. He nearly made his to the roof, but then Mildew opened the door.

"I'm home ladies." Mildew yelled. He walked up to the portraits of his wives. "Huh, what's that you say? Nothing, perfect."

Mildew then pulled back the curtains and picked the Hideous Zippleback feet and the Monstrous Nightmare talons up. "Ah, these served us well, didn't they Fungus?" He said. "Shame we have to get rid of them."

Hiccup watched as Mildew followed by Fungus, he hung on with all his strength but a drop of sweat trickle down his face and fell on Fungus' head. Fungus looked up and saw Hiccup hanging there and baaed but Mildew ignored him and walked out the house.

Hiccup then climbed onto the roof just in time to see Mildew making his way slowly to the edge of the cliff near where his house was stationed and threw the Hideous Zippleback feet and the Monstrous Nightmare talons into the ocean.

Do you have someone that you can trust with your life? If so, you don't know how lucky you are. People like that are as rare as precious gems.

Hiccup just looked on and glared at Mildew.


	6. Alvin and the Outcasts

There's an old Viking saying: When your friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who feels the fire. Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and I know that my old friend Hiccup the Useful is going to prove it. But what I didn't know is that I was about to find out the truth about my father.

The Viking teens minus Ragnar who was still out cold were on the beach looking for the Hideous Zippleback's feet and the Monstrous Nightmare talons.

"Ugh!" Snotlout complained. "We've been here for hours, and we haven't found anything!"

"We've been here for ten minutes!" Hiccup said. "And all you've done is build… that."

"This is Snotlout Manor," Snotlout said, stepping aside to reveal a pile of rocks and twigs in a circle. "And all I need now is a Queen." He added, leaning over towards Astrid, who just rolled her eyes and groaned.

Eventually, Tuffnut started stomping all over 'Snotlout Manor'. "What are you doing?!" Snotlout ran over to the remains.

"Storming the castle," Tuffnut grinned with satisfaction as soon as he was done jumping up and down.

"Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons!" Hiccup stated, trying to get everyone's attention. "I saw those dragon feet in Mildew's house, and watched him throw them into the ocean."

"Um, I not mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast," Fishlegs pointed out. "And our chances of finding those dragon feet are about as good as Snotlout and Astrid-"

"Don't go there." Astrid threatened.

"Going nowhere." Fishlegs said quietly.

Astrid then walked up to Hiccup. "Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just going to wash up on shore here."

"I found it!" Snotlout jumped.

"Great!" Hiccup yelled and grinned at Astrid. "You were saying?" But then he saw Snotlout pick up an old club.

"I haven't seen this since I was a baby!" Snotlout smiled, as he hit his head with the club, and hugged it. "You never forget your first bludgeon."

Hiccup sighed, as he turned back and faced the others. "Just keep looking."

* * *

Meanwhile Gobber was forging new weapons to replace the ones they lost. Stoick was standing next to him and watched as Gobber finished a battle axe.

"One down, three hundred and forty five to go." Gobber said.

"Argh, can't you do that any faster?" Stoick asked. "Until you restock our weapons were completely defenceless."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before sending the dragons away." Gobber said as he began to sharp the axe.

"You know I had on choice, they destroyed the armoury." Stoick remained.

"This would be a bad time to get attack." Gobber said.

"I know Gobber." Stoick said.

"Not that there's ever a good time, but this would be particularly bad." Gobber said.

"I know Gobber." Stoick said getting annoyed.

"Especially by Alvin the Treacherous, our oldest and most feared enemy, who'll kill us all and take Berk for his own." Gobber said.

"I got it Gobber!" Stoick said annoyed then took a deep breath. "Speaking of Alvin, how's Ragnar doing?"

"He's fine Gothi says that all he needs is rest and hopeful he can tell us what happened in the armoury." Gobber said and stopped sharping the axe and sighed. "We've got to tell him the truth about his father, Stoick."

"No Gobber, we've been over this." Stoick said firmly.

"Someday he's going to find out and I think it's better if he heard it from us." Gobber said.

"Fine when he wakes up we'll tell him the truth about who his father really is." Stoick said.

* * *

Later that evening Hiccup was in his house talking to both Stoick and Gobber.

"I'm telling you, Dad!" Hiccup said forcefully. "I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house! He must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon that supposedly stole the boots!"

"Well then," Stoick said. "Let's go have a look at them."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, um, there's kind of going to be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean."

"I know you're upset about the dragons, son," Stoick said. "But you're going to need evidence to accuse a man of high treason."

Later that evening Hiccup and Astrid were walking to a edge of a cliff.

"Astrid, we'll prove Mildew did it." Hiccup said, determinedly. "We have to if we ever want to find her, and see our dragons again."

"I just hope they're okay." Astrid said.

"There's still on hope." Hiccup said and Astrid looked at him. "When Ragnar wakes up he can say that Toothless and nothing to do with blowing up the armoury."

Astrid nooded and then noticing a ship in the water. "Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?"

Hiccup grabbed a spyglass from his back pocket and looked down at the ship, which had the Outcast symbol instead of the Berk crest on the sail. "It's not one of our ships. I've got to tell dad, come on!"

Astrid nodded, before she and Hiccup ran back to the village.

* * *

Later that night, all the Vikings had gathered in the Great Hall.

"This is no time to panic!" Stoick ordered everyone. "That's what the Outcasts are counting on!"

"Stoick!" One of the Vikings called, as he ran up to the chief.

"Sven, did you get a count?" Stoick asked.

"I saw thirty men at least," Sven responded. "All armed to the teeth."

"Without any weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head-on." Gobber told Stoick.

"No weapons! And Outcasts on our shore!" Mildew cried. "All thanks to your boy and his dragons!" Point at to Hiccup, who frowned a bit.

"That's not true." A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Ragnar entering the Great Hall. Hiccup ran over to him the moment he saw him. "Ragnar you're awake."

"You bet I am and what do I find? I find out that all the dragons got banished for something they didn't do." Ragnar said. Everyone gasped and stared at him.

"Ragnar what do you mean?" Stoick asked.

"Well Toothless sensed something and we made our way to the armoury and the moment we got there the door opened." Ragnar explained. Everyone fell silent when they heard this but Ragnar continued. "Once we entered we heard someone jumped out of an open window and then we saw some barrels of explosive fluids on fire. The next thing I know I'd woken up in bed."

"So someone try to frame the dragons." Gobber said glaring at Mildew.

"I don't know who but it could have been a spy." Ragnar said.

"What do you mean about that?" Stoick asked.

"Well it's a bit of a coincidence that the armoury is blown up and the dragons got banished and a few days later Outcasts attack." Ragnar said.

"He's right Stoick someone must be working for the Outcasts." Gobber said and Stoick nodded in an agreement.

"Are we really going to take a word from a boy and need I remind you what his real father did to this village." Mildew said. Some of the villages muttered among themselves.

"What are you talking about?" Ragnar asked confused.

"You mean that no one has told you?" Mildew asked surprised.

"I don't have time for this now, Mildew," Stoick glared at the old man and looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar I'll tell you the truth about your father once Berk is safe." He then turned to face Bucket and Mulch. "Mulch, you and Bucket gather up the mothers and the children. Get them to Thor's Beach, they'll be safe in the caves there."

"We can help fight," Astrid volunteered. "We've been trained as warriors."

"She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior." Snotlout said proudly.

Stoick handed Astrid an axe, much to the dismay of Snotlout. "Take this, it was Alvin's," He told her. "But go with the others. You can help protect them." He instructed, before Astrid and Snotlout ran off.

"Dad, now that we've proved that the dragons were framed we should go and get them." Hiccup suggested, as he and Ragnar stepped forwards. "At least if we have them dad, we'll be able to defend ourselves."

Stoick sighed to himself, before coming to a decision. "Go, but be careful," He warned. "You don't know what Alvin is capable of." He told the two boys, who nodded and left.

He then turned to the rest of the Vikings. "The rest of you, we'll head to the woods. Nobody knows that forest like we do." Stoick said as they all walked out of the Great Hall.

"And when Alvin comes looking for us there he'll walk right into your trap." Gobber said.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar ran down to the docks, before spotting an Outcast boat on the edge, along with the ship still anchored close by.

"So much for getting a boat." Ragnar said.

The two of them then started to run in the opposite direction back to the village, until they saw Outcasts searching. As a last resort, Hiccup and Ragnar hid underneath a cart. The Outcasts walked by but Hiccup and Ragnar would hear something behind them.

They turned around and let out a yelp, noticing Fishlegs was hiding under the cart with them too. "Fishlegs?" Hiccup gasped.

Fishlegs looked up at Hiccup and stopped whimpering. "Alvin's looking for you," He told Hiccup. "He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror."

"Dragon Conqueror?" Ragnar said, looking at Hiccup. "That's must what your called outside of Berk now?"

"Apparently," Hiccup nodded. "Come on, let's follow them," He decided, as he got up and followed the Outcasts.

"Do we have to?" Fishlegs whimpered, before Ragnar dragged him out from under the cart.

The three boys followed the Outcasts to Hiccup's house, and saw Alvin the Treacherous himself he was big and beefy as Stoick and had a beard as black as ash. Next to him was Savage his second in command who was the thinner than the rest of the Outcasts and a head shorter than Alvin. They had arrived just in time for Alvin to bark out orders.

"You four go into the woods." Alvin ordered.

"Where are we going?" Savage asked.

"We'll go to the beach." Alvin said as they walked away. "How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror and information about my son is worth?"

"So Alvin has a son here on Berk." Ragnar said.

"We'll worry about that later." Hiccup said and looked at Ragnar and Fishelgs. "Fishlegs, go to the forest and warn my father. Ragnar, you and I are going to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others."

Ragnar and Fishlegs nodded, before all of them split up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Stoick, Gobber and the other Vikings were planning an ambush.

"When they come looking for us in the forest they'll have to come through here." Gobber said.

"Alright, what do we have?" Stoick asked.

"Two frying pans, a rolling pine and a kitchen knife." Gobber said showing the items in front of him.

"And what are we going to do when we find Alvin?" Stoick asked looking at the items unimpressed. "Bake him a cake!"

"A pie would be nice two, who doesn't like pie?" Gobber asked as he picked the knife up. He then threw it at a tree which split in two the moment the point landed in it. "That could be useful."

* * *

Meanwhile Mulch was leading the other Vikings to the beach.

"Hurry now, the cave is just up ahead." Mulch said. Then he noticed that Bucket was missing. "Where's Bucket?"

Then a little girl went up to him. "He went back to get my lamby." She said.

Mulch sighed and shook his head. "Oh, for the love of-." Mulch said.

He then walked back up the cliff and muttered to himself. "Why I'm I always looking for Bucket, why can't anyone else go looking for him? Yeah Bucket." Mulch said as he entered the forest. "It's like trying to keep track of the halfwit pig."

Then Bucket appeared in front of him and a toy lamb on his shoulders. "Bucket, you had one simple job, bring up the rear." Mulch said.

"But the little girl, you should have seen the look on her face, big blue eyes with the tears rolling down her face." Bucket said.

Mulch face palmed himself and shook his head. "Your bucket is hard, but your heart is soft. Come one."

They began to walk back down the cliff only to find Outcasts pointing spears at them. They turned around to find them face to face with Alvin.

"You made it easy for us Bucket. It's hard to miss a halfwit and his lamb." Alvin said smiling.

From behind some trees Hiccup and Ragnar saw everything as Alvin and his Outcasts took Mulch and Bucket down the cliff and towards the beach.

"So, now what do we do?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup went silent trying to think of something.

* * *

Meanwhile deeper in forest Gobber was running away from four Outcasts. He stopped when he reach the side of a cliff.

"Looks like you got me boys." Gobber said.

The Outcasts then charged at him but out of nowhere Stoick raised his arm right in front of a Outcast who fell straight to the ground. Then a Viking woman threw a bolo tripping one of the Outcasts up. Gobber then slammed his hammer into a face of one and knocked him straight to the ground. Stoick jumped onto a Outcast and grabbed his axe and slammed the knob of it straight at the face of another one behind him.

"Or, maybe it's we who got you." Gobber said looking down on the unconscious Outcasts. They then heard something in the trees ahead of them.

"That way over there." Stoick ordered.

Then he and Gobber ran in different directions. Stoick stood rocky platform and saw someone running in the bushes. He ran after the figure and jumped at it and ready to punch it only to find he tackled Fishlegs.

"For the love of Thor Fishlegs I could have killed you." Stoick yelled.

"Thank you, for not killing me." Fishlegs breathed.

"What are you going here?" Stoick asked.

"Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me, he looked really treacherous." Fishlegs said.

"I know there here Fishlegs." Stoick said getting up.

"Yeah, they're here for Hiccup." Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said eyes widened.

"And Alvin is looking for his son." Fishlegs said.

At that moment Gobber showed up and looked at Stoick worried. "He's after him, Stoick we should have told him."

"I know Gobber I was only trying to protect him." Stoick said.

"Wait you know who Alvin's son is?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah and you've met him." Gobber said.

"Trust me I would have known if I've met Alvin the Treacherous son." Fishlegs said.

"Yes you have Fishlegs you see, Alvin the Treacherous is Ragnar's father." Stoick said.

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin was at the beach looking at all the Vikings.

"For those of who haven't figured it out, I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous," Alvin announced. "And let me be clear, that name was earned."

"Alvin?" Tuffnut scoffed, much to the amusement of his sister. "How'd he earn that?"

"Your leader has abandoned you, but Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him," Alvin assured everyone. "I want the Dragon Conqueror and my son."

Mildew smirked at Astrid. "Say goodbye to Hicuup," He said and raised his hand. "Alvin-!"

Before Mildew could get a word out, Astrid elbowed him in the face and caught him from falling. "My grandfather's frail, he needs his nap," Astrid told Alvin innocently, but once Alvin turned away, she dropped Mildew on the ground.

"Like I said," Alvin continued. "Tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is, and give my son and you can all go free."

"A conqueror?" Snotlout scoffed. "I might not know who his son is but I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror," He took out his club, before running up some rocks and charging up to Alvin, who turned around and glared down at him. "For you, sir." Snotlout offered his club, chickening out at the last minute and Ruffnut shook her head while her brother face palmed himself.

"Well you better check your trousers, son," Alvin shoved aside Snotlout. "I think you've soiled yourself."

Astrid threw her axe in Alvin's direction, but he ended up catching it instead. "Will you look at that, my old hatchet!" Alvin looked down at the small hatchet in his hands. "I was wondering when I'd get that back."

Savage grabbed Astrid and threw her onto the platform where Alvin was standing. "Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous?" He laughed. "You're not as smart as you look. Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror and where my son is, eh?" He suggested, before pulling on Astrid's ponytail. "Tell me!"

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup spoke up, as he came out of his hiding place.

"I'd less to the man." Ragnar said came out of his hiding place and holding his bow and pointed a arrow it at Alvin.

"Hiccup, Ragnar!" Astrid called. "What are you doing?"

"Ragnar well it's been a long time. Last time I saw you were a baby boy." Alvin said.

"Yeah, and now I can take revenge what you did to my mum." Ragnar said narrowing his eyes.

"Then I guess Stoick never told you." Alvin said smiling. "I'm your father!"

All the younger Vikings gasped and Ragnar lowered his bow in shock. "That's impossible."

At that moment an Outcast grabbed him and his bow landed in front of Alvin's feet. "I see that you're using Freida's bow." Alvin said.

He then slammed his foot on it and broke it into pieces. Ragnar just stared at the broken bow not able to speak. Alvin kicked the pieces away. "I always hated that bow." Then he looked up at Hiccup. "I hope you have another reason for me to let her go apart from reuniting me with my son?"

Hiccup jumped off the rock, before landing in front of Alvin. "I'm the Dragon Conqueror."

Alvin just remained silent at first, before he started laughing hard, and so did some of the other Outcasts. "You?" He said, once he calmed down. "Stoick's little embarrassment?!"

"That was so last winter." Ragnar said as an Outcast placed him with the others.

"I'm the one who drove the dragons from Berk," Hiccup nodded firmly. "Look around, you don't see any on their island, do you?" He pointed out, and while Alvin looked at the sky, Hiccup nodded slightly at Astrid and she nodded back.

"It's true! All the dragons are afraid of him," Astrid said, as she turned and faced Alvin. "He even conquered a Night Fury!"

Alvin narrowed his eyes as Hiccup, and got in his face. "You're bluffing," He said.

"If you think I am bluffing, let me prove it." Hiccup offered. "Take me to Dragon Island."

"Fine! You lot stay here." Alvin said pointing as some Outcasts. "The rest of us are taking a trip to Dragon Island, with this so called Dragon Conqueror."

"What about your boy." Savage asked pointing at Ragnar.

"Leave him here, once he finds out how weak Berk is he'll what to come with his daddy." Alvin said. Then he, Savage and some other the Outcasts walked away taking Hiccup with them.

About an hour later they were still being held captive. Ragnar was looking down at his mother's broken bow. Seeing his sadness Astrid scooted over to him.

"You alright?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar looked up at her and glared at her. "Let's see we're being held captive, the only thing that belonged to my mother has been smashed to bits and I find out that my father is a treacherous, murderous, barbarian who's taken my best friend captive and killed my mother." Ragnar said counting off his fingers. "I'm just peachy."

"Point taken, but listen it doesn't matter who your father is, what does matter is who you're going to be." Astrid said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say." Ragnar muttered.

Before Astrid could say anything two of the Outcasts that were guarding them got taken down by Stoick and Gobber. When the last Outcast turned around to see what had happened Stoick jumped out of nowhere and tackled him into the ground.

"Where's Alvin?" Stoick asked.

The Outcast just spat at him and Stoick grabbed by his shirt and was about to punch him when Astrid got up.

"Alvin took Hiccup." Astrid said.

"What?!" Stoick said looking at her.

"He gave himself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island." Astrid said.

"Yeah, and I've just found out who Alvin is." Ragnar said glaring at Stoick and Gobber.

"We knew this day would come." Stoick sighed. "Listen Ragnar we can talk about this once we set sail to Dragon Island."

Ragnar sighed and nodded and looked out to sea.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was on the Outcast ship sailing towards Dragon Island. Alvin took the moment to walk over to Hiccup.

"I'm sure your father has told you plenty about your islands most feared enemy." Alvin said proudly.

"Who's that?" Hiccup asked in an uninterested tone. "Oh, right you. No not so much."

"Really?" Alvin asked a little down hearted. "Not a word."

"Nope." Hiccup said.

"Nothing'?" Alvin replied.

"Nuh-uh." Hiccup said.

"Nothing about Alvin." Alvin said.

"Nope!" Hiccup said. Alvin then realised that Hiccup was being sarcastic and growled at him. "Look Al, All I care about is that if I do what I say, you will leave the people of Berk in peace." He said walking up to Alvin.

"On me word, son." Alvin said.

"Speaking of sons I find it hard to believe that Ragnar is your son." Hiccup said.

"You better believe it son because someday he'll be with me taking Berk." Alvin said.

Hiccup just fell silent and watch as they got closer to Dragon Island.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick, Gobber and the Viking teens were on a ship several miles behind the Outcast ship. Snotlout and Tuffnut were helping some other Vikings with moving some catapults into position.

"When we get there we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults." Stoick said and turned to face Astrid. "Astrid you get your dragons."

"No!" Snotlout said as the twins helped armed a catapult. "Save your cover fire for the others sir. I can handle myself." Snotlout then leaned on a leaver and accidently fired the catapult.

"I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one." Gobber said pointing at Snotlout.

"Sir!" Tuffnut said as he and his sister walking up to Stoick. "We would like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt."

"This isn't about Alvin." Stoick said looking down at the twins. "It's about Hiccup. We're here to bring him home."

Stoick then turned around and saw Ragnar was at the other end of the ship looking out to sea. "You better talk to him." Stoick said looking at Gobber.

Gobber nodded and walked up to Ragnar. "So… how are you taking it?" He asked.

"I had a right to know." Ragnar said not answering the question.

"So, not very well at all." Gobber said.

"You lied to me." Ragnar said not looking at him.

"Listen son we were going to tell you when you woke up but the Outcasts showed up before we could tell you." Gobber said.

"Why take me in at all?" Ragnar asked.

"You were an innocent baby you did nothing wrong." Gobber explained.

"That's not what I met." Ragnar said.

"I took you in because I loved your mother, but I could never say anything. Alvin beat me to the punch of marring her, but I never stopped loving her." Gobber explained he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Her lasts word to me were look after my baby, so I did."

Ragnar turned around and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "What was my mother like?" He asked.

Gobber thought for a moment and smiled at him. "She was a lot like you." He said.

Ragnar looked at his father and gave him a big hug.

* * *

Meanwhile the Outcast ship had reached Dragon Island and Alvin and the Outcasts walk on it. Alvin was poking Hiccup in the back with a sword.

"Is the sword really necessary?" Hiccup asked, sounding annoyed.

"Odin's ghost!" Alvin gasped as Toothless jump out of the hole in the mountain. "Is that...?" Alvin trailed off, stunned at the sight.

"A Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself," Hiccup confirmed, before noticing several Outcasts pointing their crossbows at Toothless.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled, holding his hands up in defence. "Uh… it will only make him angrier. Watch and learn." Hiccup said as he walked over to Toothless.

"By all means, proceed," Alvin laughed, before he turned to Savage. "Hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a boy."

As Hiccup walked closer, Toothless smiled and pounced on top of him, licking his face. "I missed you too, but we'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead," Hiccup instructed, as he got back on his feet and pretended to fight Toothless, which guiding him to his saddle. "You cannot defeat me, you dirty dragon! I am the Dragon Conqueror!"

Once Hiccup fastened the saddle on Toothless and climbed on his back. "Hey!" Alvin cried. "What are you doing with that dragon?"

"By the way, it's not really Dragon Conqueror," Hiccup shook his head, as he placed his foot in the pedal and opened the tail fin. "It's Dragon Trainers."

Toothless roared, before he flew over Alvin's head. "Great Thunder of Thor! He is the Dragon Conqueror!" He realized. "Fire!"

"Look out!" Hiccup cried, as Toothless dodged the boulders shot from the catapults on the ship.

Just as they were about to get hit by arrows, a stream of fire disintegrated them. Hiccup looked over to see Astrid and Ragnar on their dragons. "What took you so long?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Why?" Astrid smiled back. "Miss us?"

"Now who about we show my father what Hairy Hooligans can go." Ragnar said.

As they continued to dodge boulders and arrows, the remaining Viking teens arrived with their dragons too. "We've got to get in closer!" Hiccup instructed

Then the Hairy Hooligan ship arrived and moved into position.

"Aim for their catapults." Stoick ordered. "If we know them out, the dragons can finish off the ship." All the Vikings on the ship nodded and got ready to aim. "FIRE!"

They fired the catapults and the boulders landed on the Outcasts ship. "Move off shore." Alvin ordered.

The Outcasts then began to move the ship into open waters. That when Hiccup saw their chance. "Here's our chance, come on!" He ordered.

The dragons swooped downwards and flew around the Outcast ship. Alvin was getting annoyed at the Viking teens and turned to Savage. "Shot that dragon down." He ordered pointing at Stormfly. Savage aimed the catapult behind the sail where Stormfly was flying pass. "FIRE!"

Savage fired the catapult and the boulder ripped through the sail and flew towards Astrid and Stormfly. Stormfly managed to his the boulder by spinning around but Astrid fell off her as she did and landed on the Outcast ship.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried, as he flew downwards towards.

Astrid got up and ran to the side of the ship and waved at Hiccup. "Hiccup!" She yelled.

But then Alvin grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Welcome aboard, Astrid," Alvin smirked and looked at his men. "Don't miss this time."

The Outcasts then fired more arrows at Toothless and Hiccup. "Look out." Hiccup yelled and Toothless dodged them.

"Hold your fire!" Hiccup told everyone. "He's got Astrid!"

Instead, Snotlout made Hookfang blow fire into the water, creating steam and fogging up the ship. "What are you doing?" Ragnarasked Snotlout.

"I heard him sat fire." Snotlout said.

"I said hold your fire." Hiccup emphasized.

"See? You said it again." Snotlout said.

"No, he's right!" Stoick called from the boats.

"Thank you." Snotlout said proudly.

"Fire again Hiccup! All of you!" Stoick ordered.

Hiccup looked down at the Outcast, realizing what his father meant. "Everyone, fire into the water!" He ordered, as they swooped down and circled the ship, while the dragons blew fire into the water, creating more steam.

On the Outcast ship the Alvin and his Outcasts were getting scared as they heard noises all around them and aimed their crossbows at shadows.

"Fire!" Alvin ordered.

"At what?" An Outcast asked.

"Everything!" Alvin yelled.

All the Outcasts fired their arrows whenever they heard something or saw a shadow. Then Alvin saw something moving towards them and Alvin threw his sword at it. It turned out to be the figure head of the Hairy Hooligan ship.

The ship rammed into theirs knocking everyone back. Astrid saw her chance and grabbed a pole and whacked Alvin in the face and the stomach and ran away. Hiccup and Toothless then flew down and knocked down Alvin in the process.

"Astrid, hop on!" Hiccup called, as Toothless grabbed Astrid and flew away.

Stoick then jumped on the ship and came face to face with Alvin and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor.

"You're a coward for taking my son." Stoick said glaring at him.

"Funny coming from you," Alvin said getting up. "You took mine first, but I'll get him back and you know I'll take what I want Stoick."

He then flung his fist at him, but Stoick caught it. "I took him to protect him from you and he's better for it." Stoick said and flung his fist at Alvin.

Alvin caught it and kneed him in the chest and slammed his head into his. When he tried to sling for another punch Stoick ducked and punch him in the stomach and then did a left uppercut knocking Alvin back.

Stoick then began to walk away but Alvin grabbed the ships anchor and held the rope tried to it and slung it towards Stoick. The anchor grazed Stoick's chin and knocked him to the floor. Alvin slung the anchor again, but Stoick ducked and the anchor damaged the figure head.

Stoick got up and placed his foot on the rope. Alvin pulled on the rope and tripped Stoick up sending him to the floor. Alvin then slammed the anchor at Stoick again and again luckily Stoick was able to dodge each one. Alvin threw the anchor towards Stoick how dodged at the last minute and the anchor wedged itself on the damaged figure head.

Stoick grabbed and pulled Alvin towards him. Then he wrapped the rope around Alvin's hands and punched him in the face. Then the figure head broke off and pulled Alvin into the water.

Stoick then pushed the Hairy Hooligan ship away from the Outcast ship and jumped onto it. He looked up at Hiccup and the rest of the Viking teens.

"Now Hiccup, burn the ship!" Stoick yelled.

"Here we go guys, hit them with everything you've got!" Hiccup told his friends, as they swooped down towards the Outcast ship.

Thee Outcasts quickly jumped off the ship just as the dragons came down shooting plasma, fire, gas and laver at it blowing it up.

Afterwards, Hiccup and Toothless landed on the deck of the Hairy Hooligan ship. "Hiccup, what were you thinking?" Stoick asked.

"I was thinking… all I needed to do was to get to Toothless, and together, we'd be able to make things right." Hiccup responded, smiling down at Toothless, while the other Vikings teens cheered as they continued to ride their own dragons back to Berk.

Meanwhile Alvin had managed to get himself on the islanded and began to laugh as he looked at the Vikings teens dragons flying away.

"They ride dragons." Alvin said looking at the other Outcasts. "We get that boy and we'll ride dragons."

At that moment the other Outcasts began to laugh alongside with him.

* * *

Meanwhile the Hairy Hooligans had arrived back at Berk, and several of the Vikings cheered at the dragons' return.

"You here that bud, your back home." Hiccup said patting Toothless.

Then they landed at the docks and the Vikings ran down and cheered even louder. "What are you all cheering about?" Mildew spoke up. "Don't you remember what these beasts have done?!"

"I do," Stoick said walking over to Mildew. "They were framed for something they didn't do and they saved your lives." Stoick said glaring at him silencing him.

"And I may not be able to prove what you've do, but I will never forget it." Hiccup said walked away, while the Vikings continued to cheer for the dragons.

It's funny how an attack from your greatest enemy can change things over night. Hiccup set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us. What they proved is that they will always protect us and I now know who my father is but I swear that I will never be anything like him.


	7. How To Pick Your Dragon

Here on Berk, we've always done things one way the Viking Way. Since the dragons came, the Viking way has become well, the hard way. Unfortunately, some people, like Stoick the Vast, still refuse to change.

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the docks, to find Stoick, Gobber and some other Vikings pulling in a ship that was broken and torn up.

"I think we've seen this before." Ragnar said as he and Skull landed next to Hiccup.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"It's that rogue dragon again." Gobber informed the two Viking teens. "That's the second boat he destroyed."

"Well, we lost another whole catch." Stoick noted. "We could've saved it if we had gotten there sooner."

"I know how you could've gotten there sooner." Hiccup started, gesturing slightly to Toothless.

Stoick sighed at his son. "Here we go again." He grumbled.

"If you had flown there on a dragon, you could've been there in five minutes instead of two hours." Hiccup reasoned out. "And then you would've been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good."

"As the Chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way." Stoick refused. "Not the Dragon Way."

"Well the Viking Way is costing us fish and almost as many boats." Hiccup explained gesturing at the ship.

"The boy has got a point." Gobber agreed. "If you were on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things. Even Alvin and don't forget about that spy who tried to frame the dragons."

"Yeah, and my loving father isn't going to take this laying down." Ragnar said.

"Right!" Hiccup grinned, as his father started to consider it. "You could use a dragon to-"

"Both you and Ragnar are right, Gobber." Stoick finally gave in, ignoring Hiccup. "Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back."

Gobber nodded. "You know what those dragons did, they had Alvin on the run." He glanced back at Toothless and Skull and faced Stoick again. "Imagine if you had been the one commanding them."

"I'm listening." Stoick said intrigued as he started walking with Gobber.

"But clearly not to me." Hiccup muttered.

"I can see it now! A proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile!" Gobber continued with a wide grin and shivered slightly. "Ooh, gives me goosebumps."

Hiccup stepped forwards, trying to get his father's attention again. "That's what I've been trying to-"

"Gobber's right!" Stoick realised, ignoring his son yet again, before turning to face Hiccup and Ragnar. "I need to learn how to fly. When do we start the lessons?"

"I don't know, shouldn't we ask Gobber?" Hiccup said with a bit of sarcasm, crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't really have a preference." Gobber shrugged. "But sooner is always better, don't you think?"

Stoick nodded in agreement, Hiccup just stared at the two male Vikings in disbelief and Ragnar closed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Stoick were standing on the cliff near the arena. Hiccup was attaching a new stirrup on Toothless saddle while Stoick stood there waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Alright, I made a new stirrup, so you'll be able to control Toothless." Hiccup explained as he finished attaching the new stirrup.

"You hear that?" Stoick asked looking down at Toothless. "It's me that's going to be controlling you."

"Whoa, dad." Hiccup said quickly getting up. "Before you get on a dragon, you got to show him he can trust you."

"He already trusts me. I'm his chief!" Stoick said placing his hands on his hips.

"It's very simple, just give me your hand." Hiccup said.

"I didn't come here to hold hands, Hiccup." Stoick said firmly.

Hiccup ignored him and took his hand, holding it in front of Toothless' snout. Toothless eyed the hand for a second or two and pushed his head against Stoick's hand.

"You feel that?" Hiccup asked.

He didn't reply for a minute before he drew his hand back and rubbed his fingers. "Yep, still dry and scaly." He muttered.

"That's not what I meant." Hiccup sighed.

"Can I get on him now?" Stoick asked impatiently. Hiccup gave in and they got themslves on Toothless' back. "Okay, lets got on with this madness."

"We'll start out nice and slowly just give him a little nudge, if you want him to-" Hiccup never finished that sentence because Stoick kicked Toothless' side with his heels. Toothless then shot off like a shooting star. "I said nudge!" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

"That was my nudge!" Stoick shot back.

At that moment they started to fly straight down. "Remember, the tail and wings control everything." Hiccup reminded his father.

"I know that." Stoick retorted.

"Then why are you heading for that rock?" Hiccup asked, pointing ahead at the incoming sea stack.

"Because you're distracting me!" Stoick yelled back.

"Just let out the-"

"The tail, I know." Stoick yelled.

Stoick then pressed down on the stirrup and got the tail to work and Toothless rose upwards into the air just as he was about to hit the sea stack.

"Left!" Hiicup cried as they headed for another sea stack. Stoick send Toothless into a spin in the wrong direction. "The other left!" Hiccup shouted again.

"Dragon's fault!" Stoick said dismissively, and then steered away as Toothless glanced off another sea stack.

"Are you going to blame that on him too?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Stoick said, irritated. Then they went into an uncontrolled dive towards the water.

"Slow down!" Hiccup shrieked.

"I'm trying!" Stoick bellowed back. He pressed down hard on the stirrup, and Toothless levelled out at the last minute, sending up a spray of seawater. "See?" Stoick glanced over at me smugly.

"No, actually, I had my eyes closed." Hiccup said breathing very deeply.

Hiccup looked over his dad's shoulders and saw they were heading for the cliffs on Thor's Beach. "You're coming in too hard, open the tail with your foot!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm opening the tail." Stoick barked out pressing down hard.

"That's my leg, dad." Hiccup yelled.

They then crashed onto the sandy ground. Hiccup and Stoick were flung off Toothless' back and landed painfully on the ground. Toothless also landed painfully to and got up and walked dizzily over to Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry." Hiccup whispered. Toothless then glared over at Stoick who had just got up. "Dad wait, where are you going?"

"I'm done with this, Hiccup." Stoick growled walking away. "I have a village to take care of."

Stoick stopped at the cliffs and looked up. He sighed and turned to Hiccup. "I'll need a ride home."

* * *

Moments later they were in the sky flying on Toothless. Only this time it was Hiccup doing the driving. Stoick was still not too happy about flying especially when he realised they were going to wrong way back to the village.

"This isn't the way home." Stoick said angrily.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We are taking the scenic route." Hiccup said as they flew up higher into the clouds.

"Right now my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat." Stoick said getting annoyed.

They then began to fly over the farm. "Dad, just think about how much easier your chiefing can be on the back of a dragon." Hiccup said.

"Well I prefer to be down on the-." Stoick started then be noticed something on the ground. "Wait what going on over there." Down on the ground all the yaks were laying on their sides. "Some genius has been yak tipping again."

Toothless then saw two figures running to hide behind a cart. He sent a plasma blast and below the cart up reviling Ruffnut and Tuffnut hiding and not noticing that their hiding place was now gone.

"Be, quirt maybe they won't see us." Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Argh, make that geniuses." Stoick said and looked down at the twins. "I want every one of those yaks back on its feet." He yelled.

"Nice chiefing, dad. Let's see what else we can get done today." Hiccup said.

They then flew towards Mildew's cabbage files were some wild boars were eating the cabbage.

"Toothless, fire!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless fired a plasma blast that scared the boars and made them run away. "Fire again, dragon!" Stoick ordered.

"Dad, the boars are gone." Hiccup reminded.

"Who cares?" Stoick said a bit cheerful. "I like the sound it makes."

"Take us up, bud." Hiccup ordered then he looked at his dad. "There's something else that I want you to see."

Then they flew up into the clouds. Once there Stoick stared in amazement at the sky. Shooting stars flew overhead and he looked down and saw Berk right below them and gasped.

"I've spent my entire life on Berk, climbed its hill, explored its forests and swam its waters. I've travelled very inch but I never thought I'll see it like this." Stoick said in amazement.

"It's beautifully isn't it?" Hiccup said.

"No, it's move than that Hiccup." Stoick said and gestured to the whole village. "Look at them, all of my people, everyone is safe. It's a good feeling."

* * *

The next morning when Hiccup woke up he saw that Toothless was gone. He got up then looked all around the house trying to look for him. Once he got outside he saw Toothless flying around and on his back was Stoick.

"Dad?!" He yelled. Toothless kept on crashing into the houses nearby but soon landed in front of the house. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Kicking butt and taking names that what." Stoick said as he got off an exhausted Toothless.

"On Toothless." Hiccup said staring at his father.

"We've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy." Stoick said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Toothless is my dragon." Hiccup said.

"You picked a good one." Stoick said placing a hand on his shoulders. He then began to walk towards the house. "Just came in to grab my hatch. We're helping Jorgenson break down a fence."

"Yeah, that great but you need to understand that Toothless is a-"

"Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatch; Toothless can below that fence down with a fireball." Stoick said as he got back onto Toothless. "Up dragon."

Toothless got up and looked at Hiccup with an innocent, wide-eyed expression. "Don't worry, bud. I can fix this." Hiccup said. Then Toothless and Stoick then flew up into the air. "See you then Toothless, I really hope." He muttered.

Toothless and Stoick spent the rest of the day going around the island. First they scared a few boars into a barn. Then they caught a few barrels that rolled down a cliff from a cart. Then they finished the day off by catching some fish.

During the evening, Stoick landed in front of the house on Toothless, who practically sighed with relief that the day was over.

"Same time tomorrow, Toothless?" Stoick asked, chuckling, as he walked off.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar looked down from the steps to the Great Hall. Once Stoick got off Toothless he looked relieved that Stoick was off his back.

"You see that?" Hiccup asked looking at his two friends. "That's what it looks like to me ridden by a 400 pound man." "At least the two of you know it," She said, only to be met with confusion. "Inside joke, just something Toothless said."

"Hey, at least you got your dad on a dragon." Astrid pointed out, looking down at Hiccup.

"Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to get him off one." Hiccup frowned, walking down the steps.

"Good luck with that. It took you this long to get him on one." Ragnar pointed out.

"Why don't you just give him the old 'Honey & Hatchet'?" Astrid suggested, Hiccup looked at her confused. "You know, you tell him what he wants to hear that's the honey part, before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't!" She explained, punching Hiccup in the arm. "You know, the hatchet."

Hiccup just smiled at her, as he rubbed his arm. "Why does your advice always involve weapons?"

"Let's just hope it works for Toothless' sake." Ragnar said.

* * *

The next morning Stoick was looking around the house looking for Toothless and calling his name.

Stoick then saw Hiccup and walked over to him. "Where's Toothlees?" He asked.

Hiccup looked up at the rafters and saw Toothless concealing himself as best as he could so Stoick wouldn't find him.

"I don't know," Hiccup fibbed, "but you… you look great, Dad! Wh-what did you – did you do something with your beard?"

"Alright, you've given me the honey, now just hit me with the hatchet." Stoick sighed.

"Look, Dad, you can't just keep taking Toothless, he's mine." Hiccup explained.

"Alright," He sighed. "That seems fair." Hiccup took a huge sigh of relief. "So… find me one!" He finished.

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Find me a dragon as good as Toothless," Stoick said. "That shouldn't be so hard for the head of the Berk Dragon Academy."

* * *

Later that day Hiccup took Stoick to the arena. In front of Hiccup were the other teens and their dragons.

"The finest dragon species on the island," Hiccup announced to his dad, gesturing to the dragons and their owners.

"Not to mention the only ones we can control." Ragnar muttered under his breath

"They're all represented right here at this academy." Hiccup continued.

Snotlout then walked up to Stoick. "But, the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature," Snotlout bragged, showing Stoick his Monstrous Nightmare, they walked towards Hookfang. "Hop on board, feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on cold winter nights, its whole body heats up just enough to keep you cosy. Let me heat him up for you."

As soon as Stoick was on Hookfang's neck, Snotlout flicked Hookfang's horn, causing Hookfang's skin to light up while the dragon glared down at his owner. Unfortunately, Stoick's pants caught on fire, causing the chief to scream and jump into a trough full of water to extinguish his pants.

"So, should I put you down for one?" Snotlout asked the chief, who glared daggers at him. "They come in an assortment of colours!"

Next came Astrid and Stormfly.

"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough." Astrid said, gesturing to Stormfly. "But you should never underestimate me-I mean, her... uh, us." She corrected herself, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well, she is a beauty." Stoick admitted, as he reached out to touched Stormfly's snout.

"He careful wit the-" Astrid warned, but Stoick had already placed his hand on her snout. The moment he did Stormfly screech and fire spikes in his direction.

Luckily the spikes missed him and then Snotlout stepped up to Stoick with a smirk on his face. "Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief?"

"Next!" He yelled.

Next came Ragnar and Skull.

"You'll find the Bonenapper is a much more gentle dragon," Ragnar said rubbing Skull's neck who purred with delight. "Not only that but even with an incomplete bone armour it can sneak around without anyone noticing it."

Stoick stared at Skull. "This one's not going to shoot anything at me if I touch it, will it?"

"He shouldn't." Ragnar said as he shook his head.

Tilting his head slightly, Skull looked at Stoick and pinned him down with his leg. Then he began to sniff all over him trying to look for something. "What's he doing?" Stoick exclaimed, trying to get himself free.

"Oh yeah, uh... they go to great lengths to find the perfect bone to make their armour." Calder added. "Skull! Let him go!" On commanded, Skull freed Stoick.

"Next!" Stoick yelled.

Next came the twins and Barf and Belch.

They didn't even bother explaining anything about the Hideous Zippleback and just argued with each other, while Barf and Belch argued too, using their gas and their spark against each other, only to create a small explosion that hit them in the face.

"Next!" Stoick called, seeing enough.

Finally came Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Let me tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what," Fishlegs said, but then he got a bit sentimental. "The last face you see at night, and the first face you see in the morning, warming your bed when it's cold outside, a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you, how could you not love a Gronkle?"

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other. By the end of it, Fishlegs' eyes were watery as he pulled Meatlug into a hug. Stocik then leaned towards Fishlegs. "Sorry, son, but I'm looking for a dragon, not a mother," Stoick apologized to Fishlegs, and turned to face his son. "I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury."

"Me neither," Hiccup agreed, as Toothless approached and stood by his side. "But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk, and he's mine."

"Stoick!" Gobber called, as he ran into the academy. "Another beat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again!"

"Let's go!" Stoick nodded.

As Hiccup placed his foot on Toothless' stirrup, he ended up seeing his father's foot there too. "Oh, sorry, what was I thinking?" Hiccup said with sarcasm, as Stoick sat on Toothless' saddle, and he was stuck on the back.

"At least he blocks the wind," Hiccup grumbled, looking up at his huge father, before Toothless flew straight out of the arena with Ragnar and Skull right behind.

* * *

In the ocean just a few miles away from the shore of Berk, Bucket and Mulch stood on a ship and peered into the waters below them, until a blue Thunderdrum dragon shot out from the waters and roared down at them, creating a strong concussive wail that broke the mass of the ship.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup gasped, as he caught sight of the dragon. "It's a Thunderdrum! They say it get its power from Thor himself."

"Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business." Stoick ordered.

"Toothless, plasma blast," Hiccup instructed.

Toothless fired a plasma blast and the Thunderdrum let out a roar, as it flew off into the sky and charged in their direction. Toothless fired another blast, just as the Thunderdrum dove back into the water. Toothless and Skull landed on the deck of the ship.

"I think we scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here." Hiccup said.

"Come on lads!" Stoick said as he got off Toothless. "We'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more-." Stoick never finished that sentence because the Thunderdrum's tail wrapped itself around him and pulled him into the water.

"No more what?" Bucket yelled looking over the side of the ship.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried.

"This is not good." Ragnar said.

For the next few seconds they saw nothing but bubbles. "Uh, Stoick can swim, right?" Mulch asked, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Suddenly, the Thunderdrum resurfaced from the water, and on its snout was Stoick. Then the Thunderdrum rammed Stoick into the wall of the boat.

"He's a fighter! Stoick yelled with a happy grin, as he punched the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum then got up and charged at Stoick. "He's got spunk!" Stoick said grinning as the Thunderdrum tackled him again. "This is the one, Hiccup! I found my dragon!" He said happily, as he grabbed a net and wrapped it around the Thunderdrum. "Now all you have to do is train him for me."

Hiccup and Ragnar just stared blankly at the chief. Bucket and Mulch must have been feeling the same way because they dropped their oars

* * *

Later that day in the arena, the Thunderdrum was locked up in one of the cages, and an iron muzzle was placed on his mouth so he wouldn't escape.

"Sorry about the muzzle," Hiccup apologized to the dragon, which was glaring at them.

"Alright, now let's get me on his back," Stoick decided. "Time's a wasting."

"Now we just gotta get one in his size," Hiccup mumbled, glancing over at Ragnar this time and gestured to his dad, while Ragnar snickered.

Stoick turned his head downwards at two teenagers. "What was that?"

"Nothing," They both replied innocently.

"Look, you have to approach him properly, dad. Especially a dragon like this," Hiccup advised, stepping up to his father. "He's one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen."

"That's why I picked him," Stoick stated as if it was obvious. "He gets his power from Thor himself. He's the God of Thunder, you know."

"So I've heard." Hiccup muttered. "Still, you have to let the dragon know you're a friend."

"A friend, huh?" Stoick repeated. "Like me and Gobber?"

"Yeah, perfect!" Ragnar nodded. "What did you when you first met my dad?"

Stoick then grabbed Hiccup in a headlock. "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!" He snapped, showing exactly what he did to Gobber when they first met, and strangling Hiccup in the process.

"Okay, not the approach I had in mind," Hiccup muttered, as soon as he could breathe again, before facing his dad. "Dad what's real important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact."

"Uh huh, sure." Stoick said bluntly.

"This is going to end well." Ragnar muttered, as he walked to the lever.

He pulled down on the lever on the wall, opening the gate as the Thunderdrum crept out, his eyes staring directly at Stoick as a growl made its way out of its mouth. "Stay calm, be gentle," Hiccup reminded his father, staying close by just in case. "And you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head and lets you climb on his back."

Slowly, Stoick reached over to touch the Thunderdrum, only for it to lash out and growl at him. After Stoick checked to see he still had all five fingers he punched the dragon back into the cage. "Hey!" Hiccup looked up at his dad. "What happened to trust?!"

"Talk to him!" Stoick accused, pointing at the Thunderdrum. "He's the one that tried to take off my hand!"

Growling again, the Thunderdrum flew out of the cage, only for Stoick to grab him by the tail. "Dad, this is not bonding!" Hiccup criticized.

"I got to show these beasts whose boss!" Stoick insisted, as he slammed down the Thunderdrum and hopped onto its back. "Look at that, I'm on his back!" He realized, before glancing back at Hiccup and giving him an 'in your face' look. "Any questions?"

However, the Thunderdrum refused to comply and flew around the arena. "Too many to ask." Hiccup muttered.

"Yeah, like who long can he stay on." Ragnar said.

Then the Thunderdrum flew out of the arena with Stoick still on his back. "Whoa, easy!" Stoick yelled holding on to him with all his strength. "Don't you know who I am?"

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Ragnar were at the forge talking to Gobber who had his head inside a Gronkle mouth looking at its teeth.

"I talk to him but my dad just doesn't listen. It's like I'm wasting my breath." Hiccup said pacing up and down.

"I've got it!" Gobber shouted.

"Thank you!" Hiccup said with joy. "At least somebody other than you Ragnar understands me."

"I won't be too sure about that." Ragnar said pointing at his father.

"He's right I was talking about this." Gobber said as showed a rotten tooth which he pulled out from the Gronkle's mouth to Hiccup. "Nasty! Now what were you saying?"

"Huh, my father!" Hiccup groaned as Ragnar face palmed himself.

"Right, Stoick!" Gobber said nodding and cut the rope around the Gronkle's mouth. "Let me explain about fathers and sons. It's a father's job to listen to his son without ever letting on that he's heard a word."

"I can vouch for that." Ragnar muttered.

"Hiccup!" A voice yelled. They turned around and saw a bruised Stoick walking towards them.

"Dad what happened?" Hiccup asked running up to him.

"Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor knows where." Stoick said.

"Well can you blame him all you ever did was fight him." Hiccup said.

"Ah, he loved it." Stoick said smiling.

"Well apparently not." Hiccup noted.

"We can stand here arguing or we can go get my dragon." Stoick said walking away.

"Uh, sir maybe you should let me have a look at you before we do that." Ragnar said blocking his path.

"I'm fine just need to find that Thunderdrum." Stoick said pushing Ragnar away.

"Here we go again." Hiccup muttered and followed his father.

* * *

Later that evening Stoick and all the Viking teens flew across the island in search for the Thunderdrum.

"Alright, we have to fan out and cover every part of the island!" Stoick announced, as he flew with Hiccup on Toothless.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut" Hiccup called. "You take-."

"You take the west side!" Stoick ordered before Hiccup could finish.

Tuffnut nodded. "You got it, Chief!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can anyone even see me back here?!"

"Wes sidet!" Stoick yelled, as the twins flew off. "Snotlout, to the north side!"

"Come on, Fishlegs!" Astrid turned to Fishlegs once Snotlout flew away. "We'll take the east!"

"But it's allergy season," Fishlegs stated.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid growled.

"Not me, though...it's her," Fishelgs said patting Meatlug.

Astrid just flew off on Stormfly anyway, and Fishlegs eventually followed. "Well, your friends are an odd bunch, but they sure know what to do on those dragons," Stoick told his son, as he, Hiccup, and Ragnar flew over to the south side.

"Thanks I think." Hiccup said.

As Stoick continued to keep an eye out, Hiccup tried to give him some advice. "Okay, when we find the dragon, you might want to think about approaching him… differently. Obviously he doesn't like being pushed around," Hiccup added. "So-."

"There he is!" Stoick interrupted pointed down, where he spotted the Thunderdrum crawl into a cave.

"And once again, not a word got through," Hiccup grumbled in annoyance.

"You're surprised?" Ragnar asked rolling his eyes, as they flew down to the cave.

As soon as they were off their dragons, the Thunderdrum roared at them, muzzle still on its mouth, while Toothless and Skull roared back in defence.

"Settle down, guys." Hiccup said caring them down.

"Let me handle this," Stoick said determinedly, as he pulled out a war hammer. "This dragon's mine."

"Dad!" Hiccup tried to stop Stoick, but he didn't listen.

"Oh this is going to end well." Ragnar said with sarcasm.

As Stoick narrowed his eyes on the Thunderdrum, he caught a glimpse of something else that was in the cave. "There's another Thunderdrum in there," He saw, as Hiccup and Ragnar looked to see an injured purple Thunderdrum inside.

"He's hurt." Ragnar noticed the rip in its wing.

"He's protecting his friend. That's why he's been taking those fish," Stoick realized, he then looked at Hiccup. "Go get the others, and tell Gobber to get ready."

"Dad, I just can't leave you here," Hiccup insisted.

"GO!" Stoick ordered.

"Don't worry I'll stay here and I'll see if I can do anything to help that Thunderdrum." Ragnar said.

Hiccup hesitated slightly, he then got on Toothless flew off. As soon as they were out of sight, Stoick turned to the Thunderdrum. "Now it's just you and me, big fella."

"And me!" Ragnar muttered and slowly walked towards the injured Thunderdrum.

Then the Thunderdrum blocked his path and snapped at him. Ragnar quickly backed away and Stoick stepped forward. "We're here to help, trust me." He said.

Then the Thunderdrum roared and Ragnar and Stoick turned around. They saw walking towards them a whole pack of angry wild boars.

"Ah, they smelled the blood of your wounded friend." Stoick said. He looked at Ragnar and grabbed his war hammer. "Ragnar see what you can do about that injured Thunderdrum." Ragnar nodded and ran into the cave with his satchel. "The rest of us we'll deal with the boars."

Then the boars charged at them. Stoick yelled and swung his hammer around knocking three boars away. One of the boars jumped on his back but Stoick grabbed it and threw it over his shoulders.

Two of the boars had their way to the cave and Ragnar pulled his sword out ready to fight but then the Thunderdrum wacked them away with his tail. Three boars charged at the Thunderdrum but Skull blocked their path knocked them away.

Stoick was still fighting the boars but then one of them pinned him down on the ground. Stoick tried to threw it off but it wiggled so much he couldn't get a hold of it. Luckily the Thunderdrum wacked it off with his tail and Stoick got up and began to hit the boars with his hammer again.

Then they looked up and saw that even more boars had arrived and slowly walked towards them. Stoick looked at the Thunderdrum and walked towards him. Stoick held his hand out in front of Thunderdrum's snout. The Thunderdrum eyed the hand for a second or two and pushed his head against his hand.

Ragnar saw the whole thing and could believe his eyes. Then he remembered the boars and saw that they were getting pretty close towards them. Stoick noticed this as well and pulled the muzzle of the Thunderdrum's mouth and got on his back. They turned to face the boars and the Thunderdrum sent a sonic blast and sent the boars flying.

"Look at us, we're bonded." Stoick said looking at the Thunderdrum happily.

Then he looked up and saw the rest of the Viking teenagers flying towards them. Once they landed and looked surprised that Stoick was sitting on the Thunderdrum.

"What just happened here?" Hiccup asked, looking a little confused.

"Just battled a few boars, did a little bonding." Stoick said chuckling a bit.

"You?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you." Ragnar said smiling.

"Of course," Stoick said nodding, wearing a small smile on his face. "You know, there's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust."

Hiccup smiled up a little at his dad. "So you actually heard that?"

"Yes, I just said it," Stoick confirmed and chuckled. "I listen."

* * *

Later that evening Stoick and Hiccup on their dragons dropped the injured Thunderdrum in front of the forge where Ragnar and Gobber stood.

"Take good care of him." Stoick said looking down at them. "He's a friend."

Ragnar nodded and Gobber gave him the thumbs up as they flew away.

The next morning Stoick was riding the Thunderdrum who now had a saddle. They were towing two ships into the open water. The Thunderdrum dropped the ropes and then flew off. Stoick soon joined his son as they flew around the island.

Stoick still does things to Viking Way fortunately Hiccup and Toothless showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way


	8. Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man

Measuring up to a Viking father isn't easy. Especially for Hiccup since his father is also the chief of your village. So when you get a chance to prove your worth you jump on it.

Hiccup and Stoick were in the Great Hall getting their portrait painted by Bucket on a shield. Stoick held a sword in his left hand and Hiccup was holding a shield in his right.

I was elated at the news. And I was holding onto the feeling as Stoick and I stood ramrod-straight in front of Bucket's easel as he worked with his paints. In my hand, I held a shield, and Stoick had a hand on my shoulder and a sword in his other hand.

"Shoulders back and chin up, son!" Stoick said to Hiccup and he did exactly that. "This portrait's going to hang in this hall forever."

Bucket suddenly stood up from his easel, muttering to himself, and walked up to them. He brushed dust off of Stoick's shoulder pad and straightened Hiccup's shield. "I can't do this!" He wailed in frustration, and furiously pounded his head against a nearby pillar. "Okay, I'm good." He said calmly.

"I've never seen Bucket like this." Hiccup whispered to his father.

"Well, after he lost half his brain, he became an artist." Stoick explained as Bucket placed some paint on the shield.

"So he actually paint?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, he's the best of the best," Stoick responded and gestured to a wall where other paintings where hanging. "He's going to do us proud this portrait will take its place alongside all the other chiefs and their sons."

"That is the only picture of me and my own father," He said softly looking at the last portrait in line. "It was a great day." He then glanced down at his son. "And so is this." They then turned back to face their front. "Chest out, son."

Hiccup took a breath and expanded his chest, but then let out the breath in a huff. "Yeah, this is about as out as it goes, dad." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Ah, very well then." Stoick said.

* * *

That night, as all the adult Vikings had their meals, the other Viking teens clustered around the portraits in the Great Hall.

"Look at all these great leaders," Astrid said looking at Hiccup, voice full of wonder. "And tomorrow morning, you're going to be joining them."

"There goes the neighbourhood." Snotlout snorted.

"You're part of an elite group, my friend," Fishlegs said as they walked away looking at them. "And one of the few who wasn't killed by the successor."

"So far." Tuffnut said with a chuckle.

"I guess it is a big deal, I mean it's like being a part of history, right?" Hiccup said.

"A history of goofballs," Snotlout said pointing to one painting, which showed a young blonde Viking and his impressive father.

"That's Hamish the First," Fishlegs instantly replied, "Our richest and most revered leader, and his son Hamish the Second."

"I'm Hamish the First." Snotlout mocked in a high-pitched, snarky voice. "Bow down before me and kiss my pointy shoes!"

The twins chuckled and Tuffnut went and bowed behind Snotlout while Ruffnut bowed in front of him. Then Ruffnut pushed him and he tripped over Tuffnut. Then the portrait of Hamish fell down on Snotlout's head.

"Look what you did to the Hamishes!" Fishlegs squealed, who frantically picked it back up and hung it on its proper place on the wall. "Forgive us place."

But as he did so, a single sheet of parchment fluttered down from its hiding place on the back of the painting. "What's that? It's probably mine," Tuffnut said, making a grab for it, but Snotlout beat him to it.

"It looks like some kind of map," Snotlout said with a grin. "With poetry." He added, making a noise of disgust.

A hand flew out from nowhere and took the map. "I'll take that." Gobber said, ripping it out of Snotlout's grasp.

"Hey, that my poetry map." Snotlout said.

"All o' these were supposed to be destroyed." Gobber said to himself.

Astrid looked at him skeptically. "Why? What's so special about it?" She asked trying to grab the map but Gobber held it out of her reach.

"Yeah, dad don't keep us in suspense." Ragnar said curiously.

"Men lost their limbs, their lives, and their minds trying to find that treasure." Gobber explained.

"I've heard about this! The Treasure of Hamish the First, his son buried him with it and left this map. They say the clues are so complicated, that only a brilliant mind could decipher them." Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Stoick and I even went after this treasure." Gobber said looking at all the Viking teens. "It lured us up into the mountains in a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the clues we were lucky ta make it back alive, and with our friendship intact. For your own good, kids." He warned, "Forget you ever saw this."

He then limped off with the map, leaving a hushed silence behind.

* * *

The next morning the entire village had turned up to watch the revealing of Bucket's painting. Hiccup was up front with Stoick and Bucket. The painting was sitting on the easel, covered with a purple silk cloth.

"Here it comes, son," Stoick said gesturing toward the hidden painting. "This is our legacy." Hiccup turned to face the hidden panting.

Bucket then pulled the cloth away and reviled the painting. The moment Hiccup saw it his heart missed a beat because in this painting he looked about seventy pounds heavier, and more muscular than Snotlout. Also the sword and shield that was at their side were raised, ready for combat and both of them had determined, courageous looks on our faces.

But it don't stop the crowed from cheering and worst of all Stoick don't even notice that the painting looked nothing like him.

"Whoa, what happened to Hiccup?" Tuffnut said confused.

"Who cares?" Astrid said, as she and Ruffnut state dreamy at the painting.

"Great he's competing with himself." Ragnar said looking at the two girls.

"Hey, Bucket why am I so… like that?" Hiccup asked gesturing at the painting.

"Why is the sky blue?" Bucket responded. "Why do I have a bucket on me head? We'll never know the answers."

Stoick then walked up with a mug of ale in his fist. "You did a brilliant job, Bucket!" He said patting Bucket's shoulders. "Don't you think so, son?"

"But it's not me." Hiccup said painfully.

"Sure it is," Stoick said assuring. "You know, just bigger and stronger."

Mulch walked up. "Now that's the son of a chief." He said cheerily, clanking his mug with Stoick's.

"You see what I mean?" Stoick said.

Hiccup just stared at the painting and looked at the floor with disappointment.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were walking around the village talking about this morning.

"Unbeliever!" Hiccup said looking at his two friends. "My father likes that painting better than he the real me! I mean think about it… even my name! You know that it's Viking tradition to name the runt of the litter 'Hiccup'."

They turned around and saw a flock of sheep being led by a Viking, with the smallest one lagging behind somewhat. "Come on, little Hiccup," He told it, and when he looked up and saw me. "Oh, hello Hiccup."

"See! What do I have to do to get my father to accept me?" Hiccup muttered to myself.

"He does accept you," Astrid said soothingly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He just accepts the painting more."

"Oh, come on Hiccup your full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III that means there's two other Hiccup's in your family." Ragnar pointed out.

"Yeah, and there's no mention of them in any other our history." Hiccup said.

"Ragnar is right Hiccup you are the Viking that slayed the Red Death." Astrid said.

"True, but people out there think that I'm a ten feet tall and have the strength of a dozen men." Hiccup said.

Astrid was about to say something but Ragnar stopped her and shook his head. Once they came into the site of the forge they caught sight of Fishlegs standing out in front of it. Curious, the three of them walked over.

"What are you doing at my place, Fishlegs?" Ragnar asked, half-curious, half-suspicious.

"Nothing!" he replied, a little too quickly. Then he turned his head to the side and made a few bird calls in what looked like the direction of the forge. "Ca-caw, ca-caw!" He called, several times.

Hiccup sighed and Ragnar closed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, where are tthey?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs then did a impression of an owl.

They shook their heads and walked around back where the saw the twins staring at the window, and soon enough, Snotlout came crawling out of it.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"I've got the map, we're finding that treasure." Snotlout said holding the map. Then he looked straight at Fishlegs. "And you are a horrible lookout."

"You heard what Gobber said," Astrid said scowling. "The bravest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure."

Snotlout looked at her smugly. "Yeah, and I'm next."

"And what makes you think you're a brave warrior?" Ragnar smirked.

"Well I, personally, live to see my next birthday." Astrid scoffed.

"We'll be legends!" Fishlegs said looking at her. "They'll sing songs about us!"

"You'll be dead!" Astrid said bluntly. "Come on, guys, not even Stoick could find it."

Hiccup then got an idea. "You're right, he couldn't!" He said, more to himself than anyone else. "Give me that map," He said and tired it from Snotlout's hands.

"Finally, someone's making sense," Astrid said in approval.

"Yeah you can always count on Hiccup to talk sense into people." Ragnar said smiling.

"Alright, where do we start?" Hiccup asked looking at the map.

Both Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other and back at Hiccup like he was crazy. "Are you serious?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at them seriously. "Think about it. My father couldn't find that treasure. What would he say if I did something that not even Stoick the Vast could do?"

They looked at each other and sighed. "You're going to go after this no matter what I say, right?" Astrid asked.

"And if you can't beat them join them." Ragnar said as the two of them walked towards Hiccup.

"So you two are not going to give me a hard time about this?" Hiccup responded, with a bit of amusement.

"Well I'm going to give you a hard time." Astrid said and pressed a finger on his chest. "Every step of the way."

"And you think I'm going to let my best friend go no a dangers quest with them then you are crazy." Ragnar said pointing at the twins.

Hiccup turned around and saw the twins hitting each other. "Hard I said I wanted to see stars." Tuffnut said to his sister. Ruffnut then punched her brother hard in the face.

"Good point." Hiccup said. Then he returned to look at the map. "Looks like the map leads you to these spots."

"And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find." Fishlegs said looking at the writing.

"Blah, blah, blah, where's the treasure?" Snotlout said and snatched the map, and started reading. "Clue number one: Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be-gin."

"That doesn't sound so brilliant." Ruffnut said.

"Okay Think think think. Think think think. …I forgot what I was thinking about." Tuffnut said repeatedly as hit his head.

"Well when it says 'Where the land meets the sea' it obviously means a beach, but 'the crook of the master's knee' I don't know." Ragnar said as they bent over to look at the map.

"But I have." Hiccup said.

Moments later they were back at the Great Hall looking at the row of portraits on the wall. "Look, right there!" Hiccup said pointing.

They all looked and saw he was pointing at Hamish the First. His foot was up on a rock, and his knee pointed to a weird looking rock spire jutting out from the rock behind him. "Where his knee bends! That's where we start looking." He said cheerfully.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were on their dragons and flying down to one of the beaches. On this beach, there was a spectacular view of the water, and in particular, the same rock spire that was featured in the painting.

"Listen up you guys." Hiccup told them, unrolling the map and reading aloud the next clue. "From here you will see the sea that's been sown, look to where water turns to bone."

Snotlout leaned on Hookfang's horn, confused. "Water turns to bone? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense."

"No!" Hiccup said and repeated the riddle. Then he got an idea. "He must mean ice! The glacier!"

They looked up at the glacier that was right next to the beach. "Of course!" Ragnar said looking at it. "That's what Hamish means by 'the sea that's been sown'."

"If only my dad could see me now." Hiccup said.

They then flew up towards the glacier.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Great Hall Gobber had just told Stoick about finding the map and how it was now gone.

"You had that map and didn't destroy it?" Stoick yelled looking at Gobber in disbelief. "What were you think?"

"I know I'm an idiot." Gobber said rubbing the back of his head. "I thought that you and I should take another crack at finding that treasure."

"Gobber!" Stoick said warningly.

"We turned back too early!"Gobber protested and shrugged. "So we lost a couple toes."

"Come on, Gobber!" Stoick ordered getting up. "We've got to find Hiccup and the others before they get themselves killed. Why would he do something like this?" He said shaking his head.

As Stoick walked off Gobber glanced guiltily at the portrait of Hiccup and Stoick hanging on the wall behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile the Viking teens were in the glacier looking at their surroundings. The walls and floor of the cavern were made purely of ice, and they could see a lot of Vikings frozen in the ice.

"There's something down there!" Astrid said, catching sight of a small object buried in the floor.

"I bet that guy saw it too." Fishlegs muttered, looking at a frozen Viking nearby.

Hiccup then read the next clue on the map. "Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way."

"I get it!" Snotlout said. He bent down over the object and began to bang his head against the ice, causing it to fracture.

There was a sudden click and Hiccup looked up and saw a massive, clawed mace that began to swing down on top of Snotlout. "No!" He cried and pulled Snotlout away from the cracked ice just as it swung down and smashed itself into the wall right next to them.

"We can't break the ice." Hiccup said, panting slightly. "That's what 'Magni' means. He's the god of strength."

Ragnar snapped his fingers. "Of course! And Freya is the goddess of fire!" He said.

Hiccup nodded and rolled up the map and stood back up, helping Snotlout to his feet. "And that's exactly what we're going to use." He looked up to where Toothless was perched. "Toothless, you know what to do."

He roared and hopped down from the icy ledge. Hiccup pointed to the frozen object and encouraged. "Light them up." Toothless nodded and shot a stream of blue fire at the ice, rapidly melting a hole.

Hiccup picked up the burning object and looked at it. It looked like some kind of symbol, with parts on the sides which made it seem like it would fit together with something.

"That's it, this is the treasure?" Ruffnut asked a little disappointed.

"No it can't be." Hiccup replied. "But I bet it'll lead us to it."

Tuff took the object and held it at arm's length. "Take us to the treasure!" He commanded it.

"Let me know if it answers." Astrid joked.

"This is just the first piece." Hiccup said taking it back from Tuffnut.

Then there was a loud rumble and a strange hissing sound, and the glacier started to shake. Big chunks of ice began to fall from the ceiling, and huge crevasses split the floor into a jigsaw puzzle.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

Toothless and the other dragons flew towards them. Quickly the Viking teens jumped on their dragons and flew outside. They flew away from the glacier as it broke apart.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick and Gobber were on the beach tracking the teens down with Stoick's Thunderdrum nearby. Gobber was kneeing on the beach looking at the tracks in the sand.

"Night Fury prints." Gobber noted. He gathered some of the sand and loudly sniffed at it. "They were here… about an hour ago."

"I'll never understand how you do that," Stoick in bewildered. "What does 'an hour ago' smell like Gobber?"

"Not as strong as a half hour ago." Gobber said simply.

"Look!" Stoick said pointing at the glacier which was crumble into the sea. "The kids must have found something up there."

"It was in the glacier." Gobber said looking at the crumbling glacier. "I knew it!"

"Oh, you knew it? Then how come we spent a week digging in the sand?" Stoick said snorting.

"That was your idea!" Gobber said scowling

"Hiccup got farther in one afternoon than we did in a month." Stoick said stunned.

"Yep, looks like the little Hiccup's got the best of us. And we think we're the big, strong Vikings." Gobber said as he posed.

"What are you saying Gobber?" Stoick asked tilting his head.

"Stoick, it's the painting." Gobber said plainly.

"Of course!" Stoick said getting the idea. "He's trying to prove himself."

Then both he and Gobber looked at the glacier.

* * *

Meanwhile the Viking teens were out at sea perched on a sea stack. He rolled out the map and began to read the next clue.

"At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key." He read.

"Serpents!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "I hate serpents. There reptiles right?"

"You do realize that you're sitting on one?" Ruffut asked and Tuffnut jumped up in surprise.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a serpent." Snotlout said pointing at a cloud.

"Yeah, and in a few minutes it'll look like a bunny." Astrid reprimanded him.

"Besides, how would Hamish places this key up in thin air." Ragnar asked.

"Wait a minute!" Hiccup said and looked at the map closely. "He might be on to something. 'In the mouth lies the key'." Hiccup then looked at the map. "Look right there!" pointing at a sea stack that was right in front of them that twisted like a serpent and had an opening at the top. "Let's go!" He said mounting Toothless.

"Whoa, whoa, are you crazy?" Fishlegs asked stopping Hiccup. "You can't take a Night fury with a large wingspan of 48 feet and expect him to hover in winds like that! You'll be killed!"

Hiccup's gaze went from Fishlegs, to Meatlug and came up with an idea. "Well, what's the wingspan of Meatlug's?"

Moments later, Fishlegs rode on Meatlug into the harsh wind, with Hiccup dangling on a rope that hung down from Meatlug's saddle.

"Keep her steady." Hiccup said calmly.

"Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs muttered as he tried to stay on Meatlug. "Do we really need that treasure? Isn't our friendship treasure enough?"

They flew closer to the sea stackand inside the opening Hiccup saw the key. It looked just like the object they got from the glacier. Hiccup stretched out his hand to grab the key but it was too far away from him reach.

"I can't reach it." Hiccup said looking up at Fishlegs.

"Okay, we tried A of effect." Fishlegs said wanting to leave.

"Hold on!" Hiccup said.

He began to climb down the rope and stopped before he got to the end. He then began to grab the key with his metal leg. It took him a few tries, but he managed to grab his with it and tossed it up, so he could grab it with his hand.

"Yes got it!" Hiccup yelled and Fishlegs flew away happy. "How's that for a Hiccup?" He said looking at the key with pride.

* * *

Moments later they were back on Berk and were walking through the forest to get to the spot on the map. While they were walking Hiccup put the two keys together.

"Look they fit together." Hiccup said, and looked up at Astrid and Ragnar. "We must be on the right track."

"Yeah, but it looks like that there is still one key left." Ragnar said pointing at the gap between the two keys.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do with your part of the treasure?" Ruff asked curiously.

"I'm not really here for the treasure." Hiccup said.

"Great, I get his share." Snotlout said instantly and everyone rolled their eyes.

"You know you don't have to do this." Astrid said looking at Hiccup.

"Yeah, try telling that to my dad." Hiccup said plainly.

They then came to a halt as they walked out of the woods and toward a strange rock wall that blocked their way. A section of the wall appeared to be made up blocks of all shapes and sizes.

"This must be the spot." Hiccup said looking at the map. "Why else would anyone build a wall in the middle of the woods?"

"Duh, to keep out the other trees." Tuffnuy smirked.

"Well I got another one for you." Hiccup said and began to read the clue. "The world is right, when stars align. When not in sync, the danger you'll find."

"Stars?" Snotlout repeated. "I'm not waiting around here until night!"

"I don't think he means actually stars." Hiccup said looking at him. "I main the water didn't really turn to bone."

"Well what do you think it means, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Why ask him?" Snotlout asked Astrid. "Maybe I know."

Everyone then stared in silence at Snotlout with raised eyebrows. "I said maybe," Snotlout defended himself. "Turns out, I don't."

Fishlegs climbed off of Meatlug and walked to the wall, looking up at all the stones that created it. "Huh, there's shapes carved into each one of these bricks," He realized, trailing his hand over one of the shapes.

"Keep a look for anything that looks like a star." Hiccup, as he and the others climbed off their dragons too.

"Got one!" Snotlout grinned, as he started to pull out one of the rocks with the stars.

Suddenly, the top of the wall started to crumble on top of Snotlout. "Put it back! Put it back!" Fishlegs panicked, as Snotlout tried to push the rock back into its slot.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout called to his dragon, who was watching a leaf fall from a tree. "HOOKFANG!"

When Hookfang finally looked towards Snotlout, and used his snout to push the rock back into the slot, causing the crumbling to stop.

"Okay, it says in sync. That mean there must be another star." Hiccup said looking at the map.

"Up there!" Astrid said pointing up.

"I think we must pull them out at the same time." Ragnar said.

"Ruff, Tuff!" Hiccup said looking at the twins.

They nodded and led Barf and Belch over to the wall. The two of them gestured to the rocks with the stars and made pulling motions. Barf and Belch then grabbed the rocks with their teeth and pulled them out at the same time. This time the wall didn't topped over, and instead opened up to reveal a massive cave. As the Vikings stared in awe and entered the cave with their dragons, the wall closed back up, sealing them inside. Toothless then started clawing the wall, but it did no good they were trapped.

"Looks like, we've got no choice but to go forwards." Ragnar said looking at the closed wall.

The group of Viking teens continued to wander around the cave with their dragons, until Hiccup and Astrid spotted two torches on the wall they grabbed them and Toothless lit both of them up with his fire. It wasn't long until they all came across a massive room with several pedestals in a circle in the middle.

"So what now?" Ragnar asked.

"Ugh, it's so hot!" Snotlout complained, as he started to sweat. "Is anyone else hot because I'm really hot?"

"You know I thought it was just me." Ragnar said brushing some sweat off his brow.

"I know!" Tuffnut agreed, wiping his forehead. "I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party."

"Uh, guys?" Astrid spoke up, noticing something on the ground. "Is it me, or is the floor moving?"

Hiccup lowered his torch by the ground, only to see small rat-like creatures scurry away from the fire. "Uh, Toothless?" Hiccup said turning to his dragon. "Mind giving a little light?"

Toothless shot a plasma blast upwards, the light quickly revealing what was surrounding all of them. "That's why it's so hot in here," Fishlegs realized, keeping his panic under control. "Fireworm Dragons!"

"This is not good." Ragnar said, just as Tuffnut was about to pick one up.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled at Tuffnut. "Their skin burns hot than the sun."

"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuffnut shrugged, but then the Fireworm in his hand caught on fire. "Ouch! Ah!"

At Tuffnut's scream, the whole floor started to glow orange, indicating there was Fireworms all over the place. The dragons started to blast fire down on the floor in an attempt to get the Fireworms to leave. As they did this, Hiccup and Toothless walked towards the pedestals with the map in his hands.

"Grab them all and let's go!" Snotlout yelled.

"No, it's a choice, listen to this, guys." Hiccup said and began to read the last riddle, while looking at each of the pieces on the pedestals. "Something pure and something strong. Look first to yourself, and you won't go wrong."

"Strong," Fishlegs repeated. "That must be the one made of iron!"

"But it's not pure!" Astrid argued. "Take the gold."

"Yeah, but that sounds too easy. It got to be something less obvious." Ragnar said.

Meanwhile, the dragons were going their best to chase the Fireworms away, but they were getting tired. Which was proven by Hookfang who had ran out of fire luckily Meatlug came to the rescue and fired laver at them.

"It's starting to get really hard to breathe!" Astrid yelled brushing the sweat off of her forehead.

"That's what it feels like when you're getting roasted alive!" Fishlegs said and looked down at Hiccup. "You might want to make a decision soon, Hiccup! We don't have much time."

At that moment some Fireworms ran towards him, but Toothless scared them off with his fire. Hiccup looked at pedestals and got an idea. "Look to yourself." Hiccup said to himself. He then stepped up to the pedestal with the reflective piece. Hesitating slightly, he picked it up the piece and braced himself, but nothing happened and smiled.

Suddenly, the Fireworms retreated and scurried away, as the ground underneath Hiccup started to crack. "Hiccup!" Astrid cried, as he and Toothless fell into the sinkhole. "Oh no, where did they go?" Astrid said looking down the sinkhole.

"I don't know!" Ragnar said just as worried as she was.

"We got to get outta here!" Tuffnut insisted, as rocks and boulders fell from the ceiling.

"Through there!" Snotlout pointed at a large hole above them that revealed sunlight.

"No!" Astrid refused, pulling Fishlegs. "We are not leaving them!"

"If we don't go now, we'll all be trapped!" Fishlegs argued, as Astrid considered his words. "There won't be anyone to save Hiccup."

"I don't like it either, but we can help them more out there than in here." Ragnar said placing a hand on her shoulder.

After a moment of doubt, Astrid and the others climbed onto the dragons, as they flew out of the cave unharmed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the cave, Hiccup, and Toothless were still alive a bit bruised but alive.

"We got to find a way out of here. Give us some light, bud?" Hiccup said looking at Toothless.

Toothless looked around the place, and then shoot a plasma blast at a large rock and lighting it up. Now that the cave seemed brighter, Hiccup then noticed a small hole in the ground and crouched down to look at it.

"I wonder." Hiccup said to himself and took out the keys and connected them all together. As Hiccup placed the key into the hole and twisted the top, a pedestal rose up from the ground just as a door opened up by the side. "Well, we've come this far." He said looking at Toothless.

They then began to walk through the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs and the dragons were digging through the rocks in an attempt to rescue Hiccup and Toothless.

"Keep digging!" Astrid ordered, as she dug as fast as she could. "We got to find them."

"Find who!" A booming voice asked. They turned around and saw Stoick and Gobber landing on Stoick's Thunderdrum. He looked at the Viking teens and saw that Hiccup was missing. "Son!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were still walking through the cave. They soon walked across a bridge before coming across a room surrounded by gold treasure with a pedestal in the centre and a scroll sitting in top of it.

Hiccup walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the scroll, which had writing on it. He then began to read it. "This treasure was passed from father to son, I leave it to you, the next worthy one. For only a Hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are."

Hiccup then opened up a scroll to reveal a picture of Hamish I and Hamish II. But the picture was different than the one in the Great Hall for Hamish II was just as skinny as Hiccup was.

"Whoa, Hamish II… was a Hiccup! Just like me!" Hiccup realized, looking Toothless smiling. "He knew only anyone of us could find this place." He smiled, looking down at the scroll and then looked at the mountain of treasure. "Look at all this stuff. I guess being a Hiccup isn't such a bad thing after all."

Suddenly, the pedestal sunk back into the ground, only for two more to rise up. One had a large war hammer, and on the other stood a quill. "Wow, I guess Hamish II really loved pedestals," He said and spotted something on the ground and sighed. "And apparently, riddles."

"In between the body and the mind, a choice must be made on what you find," Hiccup read, crouching down so he could read it better. "At this moment, you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth."

He groaned a bit. "Come on, Hamish, you're killing me." He muttered, as the columns behind the group feel down and blocked the exit.

Then more rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Hiccup turned back to the pedestals, his view switching from the hammer to the quill. He then ran towards one of the pedestals.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Stoick was helping Astrid, Ragnar and Fishlegs digging through the rocks.

"Keep digging!" He ordered in a worried voice. "That my son in their!"

Suddenly, the ground nearby started to rumble and fall behind them. "Hiccup!" Stoick breathed

Then all of them ran to the sight of the crash. When the smoke cleared, Hiccup and Toothless were revealed, and in Hiccup's hand was the quill.

"You know, I don't know why I get worried about you. Your just too stubborn to die." Ragnar said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Son!" Stoick said ran towards Hiccup.

"Hey, dad!" Hiccup said calmly as if nothing happed. Stoick hugged his son very tightly. "Dad I can't breathe!" Hiccup gasped.

Then everyone ran down the hill all asking questions at the same time. "What happened?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Blah, blah, who cares?!" Snotlout said, impatiently. "Where's the treasure?"

Hiccup took out the scrolls and unrolled it and to reveal the picture of Hamish I and Hamish II. "This is the real Hamish I real son." He informed everyone.

Snotlout just seemed disappointed. "That's not treasure!"

Stoick placed an arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "To a father it is." He said and knelt down and looked at his son face to face. "I never met for you to feel like you had to do something like this."

"I know dad, but I had to do it, for myself." Hiccup said.

Stoick smiled and the two of them hugged each other.

* * *

Later that day at the Great Hall everyone watched as Bucket took down the old portrait of Stoick and Hiccup, Stoick and replaced it with a more accurately painting.

In the painting, Stoick was grinning down at him with a hand on his shoulder. Instead of a sword, Hiccup had a scroll in his hands. His old helmet was on, and he was delighted that he was skinny as usual.

Stoick then placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He looked up, and Stoick gave him a smile.

Hiccup had spent most of his life trying to prove to his father that he could be his kind of Viking. As it turns out he already was.


	9. Dragon Flower

As most of you know, Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere, so when we get a taste of something new, we tend to go a little overboard. Unfortunately, new isn't always good.

A ship was sailing towards berk and was docking at the docks.

"Trader Johann's here!" Bucket yelled from his fishing boat, Bucket then fell into the water as the ship went past.

Trader Johann was a seafaring trader who visits Berk from time to time, offering goods to barter with from all kinds of people that meet on his travels.

Every member of the Hairy Hooligans tribe were waiting for Johann to finish anchoring. At last, the foreign trader heaved a plank of wood over his shoulder and put it over the side of his ship, allowing us to step aboard.

"Ahh, Berk! My favourite of all the islands I travel to." He said cheerfully.

"Where have you been this time Trader Johann?" Bucket asked excitedly.

"Oh Bucket!" Johann said as he let Bucket come aboard. "The things I've seen, the people I've met! I'd need a week to regale you, but avast, we have limited time to conduct our business together."

He then stood up on a crate and looked at everyone. "Whatever it is you're looking for, I can assure you that you'll find it here!" He yelled and everyone rushed onto the ship and began to browse.

"It's all mine! I call dibs on everything." Snotlout said, jumping aboard and looking around wildly.

"I've got food of all sorts," Johann informed us. "Spices, exotic animals, works of art and jewellery! Not to mention knowledge."

Fishlegs picked up a book, looking like he was going to wet himself with excitement. " Trader Johann! Is this your only book on botany?" He asked.

Johann gave him an amused look. "Yes Mr Fishlegs, why it was given to me by the author himself!" He said with a smile.

Fishlegs then pulled out a small necklace. "How about this? It's made with dragons' teeth." He said dangling it in front of Johann.

"Fair enough, Mr. Fishlegs!" Johann said and took it gleefully and Fishlegs scampered off.

"Yeah, Johann I'll take this scroll." Ragnar said walking up to him with a scroll in his hand.

"Excellent, as long as you have the herbs in need." Johann said.

"Here they are." Ragnar said and pulled out a jar full of herbs from his satchel.

"Good doing business with you Ragnar." Johann said and took the jar.

Meanwhile Snotlout was admiring his reflection in a mirror.

"Wow, I'm even better looking than I thought." Snotlout said.

He looked at Astrid who was handling a mace and winked at her. She just groaned and looked away.

"I wouldn't look at it for too long it might crack." Ragnar joked as he walked up to Astrid who smirked.

"Are you okay, Gobber?" Astrid asked looking at Goober who was holding a large piece of silk.

"I'm better than okay," he sighed. "I'm in Valhalla!"

Hiccup then walked past with a jar full of ink towards Johann. "Oh, that's pure squid ink, Hiccup. Wrestled from the Colossal Squid of the Northern Waters." Johann said as he massaged his shoulder a bit.

"Wow, about this spy glass?" Hiccup offered pulling a spy glass from his satchel. "You know I made it myself."

"I know, you've already given me five like it." Johann said taking the spy glass. "Unfortunately, I've already got two eyes. What else have you got?" He asked giving it back.

"What do you think of this winch?" Hiccup asked, taking a winch out of his satchel. "Yeah, it'll help you pull up your gangplank."

"A welcome tool for a working man's ailing shoulder." Johann said, as he accepted the tool from Hiccup. "Consider it done."

Johann walked past Stoick who was handling a sword. "Wow, another sword." Hiccup said looking at his father. "Just what we need."

"If you must know, it's not for me." Stoick said looking at his son. "I'm heading off to my yearly meeting with the chief of the shivering shores. The man that last without a gift left without a head." He said accidently chopping off the head of a figure head.

He then turned to face Johann. "Johann, what will you take in trade." He asked.

"Stoick, it is but your good graces that I desire, when my humble ship pass through Berk." Johann said gracelessly.

"You're always welcome on the shores of Berk," Stoick bellowed heartily. "I'll be back in five days." He said as he walked off the ship. "What am I saying, I'll be back in two, thanks to Thornado." He mounted his waiting Thunderdrum who sent out a sonic blast.

"Ah, you finally named him." Hiccup asked his dad. "Thornado, huh?"

"That's right. Cause he has the power of Thor, and ferocity of a tornado!" Stoick confirmed, as Thornado, kept squirming, and Stoick tried to get him under control. "And besides, it's the only thing he'll answer to. Turns out he can be quite stubborn!"

"Can't imagine where he gets that from." Hiccup muttered.

"Up, Thornado!" Stoick commanded, as Thornado roared and flew up into the sky.

"Ah, men riding dragons," Trader Johann said with amazement. "What a magnificent sight."

Ragnar then walked over to Hiccup. "So, what's going on between you and Astrid?" Ragnar asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well, not that it's any of my business but you two haven't been acting like a couple for a while." Ragnar said looking at Astrid.

"Well It's just I don't know what to do and I have been busy with the Dragon Academy." Hiccup said.

Ragnar was about to say something but a green Terrible Terror flew past them. Toothless saw this rammed past the two of them knocking the jar out of Hiccup's hands and began to growl at Johann.

"Stay, distance, please!" Johann said backing away.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup said calming Toothless down and turned to look at Johann. "Sorry Johann, he's just being protective."

Hiccup then looked at the smashed jar and the ink that was all over the floor. "Uh, it's gone." Hiccup said picking up a piece of the jar.

"Sorry lad that was my last one." Johann said apologetically. "But rest a shored I'll find that Colossal Squid and wrestle you another bottle."

"Oh, Toothless." Hiccup said looking Toothless sadly.

* * *

Later during the day, Tuffnut just finished setting up a new statue in the middle of the arena.

"How does that look?" Tuffnut asked, looking up at the tall stone statue.

"Beautiful!" Ruffnut said admiring it.

"You got that just for the academy?" Hiccup asked, noticing the statue.

"Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann." Tuffnut nodded in response. "We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle."

"Wow," Hiccup breathed slightly, as he turned away from the statue to Tuffnut. "It's about time you guys started taking some pride in this place."

"Duck!" Tuffnut said.

"What?" Hiccup asked confused.

Quickly, Tuffnut and Hiccup ducked to the ground, just as Barf and Belch shot their gas and fire at the statue, making it stagger back a bit.

"That was awesome! I want to take a shot!" Snotlout said and quickly jumped onto Hookfang's neck. "Fire!" He commanded, making Hookfang shoot fire at the statue.

Soon, all the other dragons started doing it too. Stormfly shot her spikes, Meatlug barfed up a giant flaming ball, Skull fired a stream of dire. Toothless, fired a plasma blast, but it was weak and missed the target. Toothless sneezed, firing another weak plasma bolt that almost hit Snotlout.

"That's strange." Hiccup mumbled, looking over at his dragon.

"Hey!" Snotlout snapped at Hiccup. "Can you ever have your dragon to cover his mouth when he sneezes?"

"I'm Sorry, but that's never happened before." Hiccup said, just as Toothless sneezed again, before purring at Hiccup.

* * *

Later Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were on their days flying around the village.

"Look at those flowers." Astrid said as they flew over the flowers. "There beautiful."

Suddenly Toothless went out of control and started to sneeze again. "Hey what are you doing? Astrid asked as they flow over her.

"It's not me!" Hiccup yelled trying to get Toothless under control.

"What going with Toothless?" Ragnar asked as Skull dodged Toothless who cut in front of them.

"I don't know!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then crashed landed on the ground and knocked Hiccup off him. Astrid and Ragnar then landed on the ground and rushed over to them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said getting up and running over to him. The moment he did Toothless just looked at him weakly. "You okay, Bud?" Toothless just dropped his head down looking even weaker. "Maybe he has a cold or something, do dragons get colds?"

"I don't know I've never seen one have one before." Ragnar said looking at Toothless closely.

"Look at that!" Astrid said pointing, as a green Terrible Terror fell out of the sky, looking all weak too and coughing a flame out of his mouth. "Well whatever it is, looks like it got to him too." She realized, picking up the Terror.

"Let's get Toothless inside so I can get a closer look at him." Ragnar said.

* * *

Moments later Hiccup with help from Ragnar and Gobber had managed to get Toothless in his house. Ragnar was trying to the problem with him but was not having any luck.

"Any luck?" Hiccup asked patting Toothless.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but I'm better with cuts and broken bones. When it comes to something like this I'm afraid I can't do much unless I knew the cause." Ragnar said

"Well hopeful this should fix him right up!" Gobber said cheerily, taking a boiling cauldron of some foul-smelling liquid off the spit resting above the fire.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

"It's best not to ask." Gobber replied, setting down the pot in front of Toothless. "Whatever you do, don't touch it." At that moment Toothless sneezed again and some of the liquid got on Gobber's shirt. "Well, that's ruined!" He muttered. "I'll never get that yak to vomit again."

"Which is probably a good thing." Ragnar said

Then Astrid ran into the house looking quite worried. "You two have got to see this!" She panted.

Hiccup and Ragnar followed Astrid outside and saw I several dragons were lurching around in the sky, clearly not in control of their flight. Snotlout and Hookfang looked like they were having the most trouble, as the big Nightmare flapped crazily through the air.

"Easy, easy!" Snotlout cautioned, just before Hookfang's wing caught onto one of the central torches and commenced spinning them around.

Barf and Belch spun wildly before glancing off the top of a house and plummeting to the ground, taking their riders with them.

"Help her, Hiccup!" Fishlegs screamed, sitting aboard Meatlug. Meatlug was spinning like a top, looking absolutely exhausted. "I think she's sick! And that I'm about to be…" He added, clamping a hand around his mouth and burping.

"It's spreading to all the dragons." Hiccup said worriedly and looked at Gobber. "How do we stop this?"

Gobber thought for a second, and then his face brightened. "Gothi! She'll know what to do!"

* * *

Moments later Gothi was at Hiccup's house kneeling beside Toothless, examining him from every angle. She calmly pried his mouth open and looked inside, expression crinkling into one of deep thought. Scratching her head, Gothi picked up a cluster of chicken bones, shook them, and threw them across the floor. She gazed at them, trying to read the pattern in which they fell.

"I've heard Gothi can tell when you're going to die just by looking at your fingernails." Astrid murmured, and Fishlegs abruptly hid his hands behind his back.

"That's just an old wives' tale." Gobber said dismissively. "She looks at your tongue." Fishlegs covered his mouth next.

Gothi hobbled over to retrieve her staff, and began scribbling in the dirt-board we had set up for her. "She says the dragons are reacting ta something." translated Gobber. "Like they're allergic."

"Allergic to what?" Hiccup asked who was kneeling next to Toothless.

Gothi kept scribbling. Gobber squinted and read out slowly. "To a… moose… wearin' boots. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Gothi then whacked him in the face with her staff with a scowl. "Don't think that was right." He said as rubbed his jaw

"Let me try." Ragnar said looking at the scribbles. Luckily Ragnar was able to read Gothi's scribbles as well. "They're allergic ta something new that's just come to the island!"

"I still think that looks like a moose." Gobber said and Gothi whacked him again.

"There are a lot of new things on the island." Astrid said, looking a bit nervous. "Trader Johann was just here."

Gothi quickly erased the dirt-board and started anew. "She says ta get rid of everything immediately." Gobber said grimly. "Otherwise, things are just going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker."

"Or worse." Ragnar said looking at Toothless.

* * *

Later that day all the Viking teens had got every Viking to threw the items they got from Trader Johann into a large pit.

"I know this is hard, guys, but I promise you you're doing a good thing." Hiccup assured the long line of Vikings. "You're helping the dragons."

"It's the least we can do for them." Astrid said.

"Goodbye, beautiful." Snotlout sniffed to his mirror, before throwing it in the pit with everything else.

"Good think I wrote this down yesterday." Ragnar said throwing his new scroll into the pit.

"What are you doing?" Ruffnut demanded looking at Fishlegs who was furiously flipping through his little book "Throw it in!"

"I'm sorry but this botany book is a real page-turner!" He protested. "I have to know how it ends!" With a grunt, Ruffnut tore the book from his grasp and flung it into the pit. Fishlegs let out a sob as he watched fall to the bottom of the pit.

"I don't see you throwing anything in." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar looked at Gobber warningly. "And I thought I saw you buy something from Trader Johann."

"He did! He bought silk." Astrid said walking up to them.

"Hand it over, Gobber." Hiccup commanded.

"Can't do that, Hiccup. It's, uh, currently in use. It's me skivvies. They're glorious." Gobber said joyous.

"Dad!" Ragnar said glaring.

"Fine!" Gobber sighed, walking behind a boulder. Two seconds later, a silken pair of purple underpants went flying out and into the pit. Gobber trudged out, pulling up his pants and whistling cheerfully.

"I could have gone my entire life without seeing that." Hiccup muttered.

"Your luckily, I have to see that every day." Ragnar said and shuddered.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup woke up. He looked at Toothless who was sleeping in his usual spot.

"Hey, why don't we go out flying." Hiccup suggested. "Maybe it'll make you feel better." Toothless glanced up weakly. He opened his jaws wide, and sneezed. Luckily Hiccup duck before he blasted the wall behind me with a plasma blast.

Astrid was having a similar with Stormfly. She was patting Storm fly in her kennel trying to make her comfortable.

"Poor girl." Astrid muttered. "Can't get comfortable, huh?" She said and then got up. "I know what will help!" She said as she turned around but at that moment Stormfly sneezed and Astrid ducked just as several spikes shot over her head. Astrid looked back at Stormfly who gave her apologetic look. "It's okay Stormfly, I'm a solider I've been shot at before."

At the forge Ragnar was treating Skull using all the herbs he got.

"Don't worry boy, we'll get you fixed up in no time." Ragnar said giving him some herbs to eat. At that moment Skull sneezed and fired a jet of fire. Luckily Ragnar jumped out of the way in time. "If I ever find out who did this they'll be sorry that they were ever born."

Fishlegs was in his was in his room, massaging Meatlug's feet.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess named Meatlug." Fishlegs recited without noticing us. "She was the most beautiful dragon in all the land. People would come for miles to-" He was interrupted by a huge fart from Meatlug's rear end.

Meatlug looked at Fishlegs with a sorry look. "I-It's okay, girl." Fishlegs assured. "It not that that bad!" He said holding his breath. "Smells just like rose petrels." He then fainted.

* * *

Later that morning all the Viking teens had gathered around to talk about the dragons.

"We got rid of everything from Trader Johann." Fishlegs said looking at all of them. "But our dragons aren't getting better, they're getting worse!"

"Let's make a list." Hiccup said nervously, counting on my fingers. "Maybe there's someone who bought something from Trader Johann and hasn't thrown it into the pit."

"Yeah, there must be somebody who didn't what to give up on what they bought." Astrid said.

"Or it could be that Outcast spy." Ragnar pointed out.

Snotlout, who was slumped against Hookfang, seethed in anger. "If I find out who's did this, I'm going to be so mad! Hookfang was so sick last night, I up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls!" He said.

"Yeah, well ours is dead!" Tuffnut said. Astrid gasped loudly and everyone eyes widened. "Just kidding. But he's really aren't that fun anymore." He said looking at the sleeping Barf and Belch.

"He just sits there. He won't blow anything up!" Ruffnut said.

There was a sudden roar, and they looked over to see Stoick and Thornado landing at Hiccup's house.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called as he landed. "Put this in the Book of Dragons 'Never fly on a stomach full of undercooked mutton'. The Shivering Shores will never be the same."

Stoick walked down towards them and saw that Hookfang and Barf and Belch were just sitting there. "What is it, Hiccup?" Stoick asked, looking at his son. "What's wrong?"

"It's the dragons, dad. They're sick." Hiccup said.

"And getting worse." Astrid added.

"Every dragon?" Stoick asked, bewildered and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, every dragon and there's nothing I can do." Ragnar said.

* * *

Later that night Stoick was with Hiccup looking at Toothless.

"Poor guy." Stoick muttered sympathetically as he crouched over Toothless that night. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Ragnar tried everything but unless he knows the cause he can't do anything." Hiccup said. "Gothi says that they're allergic to something new to the island, but we think we've gotten rid of everything!"

"But, if the dragons aren't getting better…" Stoick began to say.

"…Then there must be something still out here that's making them sick." Hiccup finished.

Suddenly, there was a pained roar that echoed in from outside. "Thornado?" Stoick said as he and Hiccup got up.

They rushed outside, and toward the back of the house. When they got there, Thornado was sprawled out on the ground tiredly. He opened his gigantic maw and a colossal sneeze erupted from it, Stoick managed to push him and Hiccup out of the way before it hit them.

"Sneezing, that's the first symptom." Hiccup said looking at his dad.

"But he was fine when we got back!" Stoick said, gazing worriedly down at his dragon.

"We should retrace your steps." Hiccup suggested, and he nodded.

Moments later all the Viking teens were with Stoick at the place where he landed.

"Well, this is where we landed." Stoick said, looking around.

"Okay, look around for anything out of the ordinary." Hiccup told them.

"Does that count?" Fishlegs asked, pointing. They looked in that direction and saw the twins crouch onto all fours, then leap at each other, their helmets clashing with a loud clang.

"I'm seeing stars." Ruffnut said.

"No way, me too!" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"Hmm nothing usual here." Astrid said. Then she noticed Hiccup looking at something. "What is it?"

Hiccup's eyes and ears were drawn to a sudden noise over in the distance. Beyond Ruffnut and Tuffnut, a small Terrible Terror was sniffing at a cluster of bushes decorated with blue flowers.

They walked over to investigate the strange plant. The leaves were broad and covered the entire plant. The flowers were bright blue, darkening to purple at the edges, with five petals and a white centre.

"Does anyone remember seeing these flowers before?" Hiccup asked, picking one for everyone to see.

"Astrid you spotted them yesterday, before Toothless crashed to the ground." Ragnar said.

"And they were here when I got back." Stoick said.

"It looks an awful lot like a Blue Oleander." Fishlegs said, taking the flower. "I recognize it from my botany book, chapter eight."

"Is there anything specific you can remember?" Hiccup asked.

"They're very pretty, very soft perennial and…" Fishlegs began but then his face turned to dread. "And poisonous to reptiles." He finished.

"Which means poisonous to dragons!" Hiccup gasped and Fishlegs dropped the flower. "This is serious… did your book say anything about a cure?"

"I don't know, because somebody made me throw it in a pit." Fishlegs said sourly.

"Well then go back and dig it up!" Hiccup ordered. Fishlegs then ran back to the pit.

"I don't understand." Astrid said confused. "Where did these flowers even come from?"

"Mildew?" Tuffnut said. Everyone then turned to look at Tuffnut. "I saw him plant them the other day."

"And you didn't think that was strange?" Astrid said glaring at him.

"No!" Tuffnut shot back. "Well, maybe… I don't know, quit pressuring me!" He yelled, turning away uncomfortably.

There was a sudden sneeze from Thornado back at the house, one that shook leaves from the Oleander bushes even from this distance. "Then let's go pay the old man a visit?" Stoick suggested.

* * *

Stoick took Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar to Mildew's house.

"So what if I planted a few flowers?" Mildew protested after they interrogated him. "The town square's never looked better. I was merely trying to spread beauty and happiness!"

"Since when do you care about happiness?" Astrid demanded glaring at him.

"You did this." Hiccup said.

"I… wha…" Mildew stuttered, outraged. "I had no inkling, Stoick, that these flowers had special properties. Now it's no secret that I'm not a friend of the dragons, but in this case on my life, I was not trying to harm them."

"Yeah, and we never did find out who really blow up the armoury." Ragnar said crossing his arms.

"You have no proof that I did it." Mildew said.

"Let's go." Stoick muttered, as they walked out of the house.

"Ah, the poor dragons." Mildew said with a smile.

Later at the forge Fishlegs ran up to them. He had his small book in hands. He paused at the entrance, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Fishlegs you found your botany book." Hiccup said once he saw him.

"What does the book say?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs was hyperventilating not able to speak. "Care down, talk to me." Hiccup said calmly.

"My botany book says that the Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles." He replied, sounding close to tears. "And dragons are reptiles!"

"We know, Fishlegs! Was there anything else?" Hiccup asked.

He was hyperventilating but trying to calm down. "Not in here!" Fishlegs said closing the book.

"But I've found something." Ragnar said walking up to the with the Book of Dragons in his arms. "I remember that there was a mentioning of a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander. It's called the Scauldron."

Ragnar opened the book to give us a good look at the picture of the Scauldron. It was aTidal class dragon and it was huge and whale like, with a round belly and a snaky neck. It had a pelican-like pouch under its jaw, and its wings and tail were fin-like.

"If it eats the flowers I can make an antidote, like with snakes and spiders. But alas the Scauldron has no venom!" Ragnar said sadly.

"The book is wrong!" Gobber yelled, as he walked out of the forge. "I've dealt with Scauldrons before. They're sixty feet long with razor-sharp teeth! They shoot boiling water ta melt the flesh of your bones! The Scauldron has no fear, no conscience, but what it does have is venom and lots of it!"

"Well with that happy thought who would like to go dragon hunting?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm out." Tuffnut said walking away.

"I'm with him." Ruffnut said going the same.

"You guys stay here and take care of the dragons." Hiccup said.

"Just try and make them as comfortable as possible." Ragnar said.

"What are you two going to do?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Dad, Gobber, let's go find ourselves Scauldron." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar looked at them.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Gobber said excitedly.

* * *

Hiccup was in his room getting everything he needed. He also had a good look at the picture of the Scauldron.

"Look at that thing." Hiccup said in amazement. He placed the book down and bent down to pet Toothless. "You just hang on, bud I'll be back before you know it."

Outside Stoick was having the same moment with Thornado.

"Who's my dragon warrior?" Stoick asked. Thornado just moved weakly. Stoick then placed a sack of flour under his chin and the irony bit home. "Huh, I spent my whole life trying to kill them, now look at me."

Once he got up he saw Hiccup and Ragnar standing there.

"Dad, it's time, the boat is ready." Hiccup said.

"Just say the word sir." Ragnar said.

Before leaving Stoick looked at Thornado one last time and nodded at the boys.

* * *

Moments later Hiccup, Ragnar, Stoick, Gobber, two other Vikings and Mildew were aboard a ship loaded with Blue Oleander flowers.

"But this is an outrage!" Mildew said angrily. "I dug up the flowers, I did my part!" But Stoick wouldn't let it go.

"We're all out here because of you Mildew! If we have to put our lives at risk, then so do you!" Stoick said firmly.

"You have no proof Stoick! You can't blame me every time something goes a miss with your precious dragons." He said looking straight in the eye.

"Besides I wouldn't want to stay on Berk if I were you." Ragnar said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mildew asked glaring at him.

"Well, because everyone on Berk had to throw all the things they got from Trader Johann and they might not be too happy that you were the cause of that." Ragnar said calmly.

"Alright Stoick, what's the plan?" Gobber asked, walking up to us with a bucket in his hand.

Stoick turned to Hiccup and Ragnar. "Hiccup, when Gobber and I secure the Scauldron's head, Sven will wedge its jaw open. We'll need you and Ragnar to-."

"To drain the poison into the bucket. Got it." Hiccup finished grabbing the bucket. "Let get started."

Hiccup rushed to the edge of the boat and placed the bucket and grabbed a sack full Blue Oleander flowers. "This is what Scauldron's eat. It'll draw them to the boat." He reached into the sack, and threw some of the flowers into the water.

Hours had passed but still no sign of a Scauldron.

"This would never work!" Mildew complained. "This was a stupid idea to begin with!"

Hiccup looked like he wanted to hit Mildew in the face but Stoick stopped him. "Easy son, that's not why we're here." He reminded.

"But that is." Gobber said pointing to the water.

Everyone looked over the side, and was a huge, luminous green shape swimming just below the ship. "Scauldron!" Stoick breathed.

Its tail broke the surface just behind the boat with a rippling, splashing sound. Then three seconds later, its head appeared just above the waves with a whale like cry. "I may need to change me skivvies again." Gobber muttered nervously.

"We need to lure the Scauldron, up on deck!" Hiccup cried, spreading the flowers everywhere.

"Oh, that's great get it on the ship where it can get us all." Mildew yelled.

"Yeah, here's an idea, why don't you shut up?" Ragnar said looking at Mildew.

"Gobber, you secure its neck with this!" Stoick called, tossing him a length of rope. "I'll lasso its horn!" The two burly Vikings ran to the bow of the ship, ready for combat.

But what they weren't ready for was the Scauldron to suddenly disappear. A full minute went by before Gobber asked the obvious. "Where did it go?" He wondered.

For the next minute nothing happened. But suddenly Sven's ore was snatched away and everyone saw it bring dragged away and sank into the water. Then they saw something coming towards them at ramming speed.

"Everyone hold on to something." Ragnar yelled.

The Scauldron hit the ship and was thrown into the air a short distance before landing with a mighty crash. The water lashed at the sides of the ship as waves were kicked up from the Scauldron's passage.

Everyone was thrown to the deck. As Mildew picked himself up the Scauldron's head appeared out of the water. The moment Mildew saw it he screamed and scrambling to his feet and running frantically to the other side of the boat.

The Scauldron rose higher out of the water, clutching the ship with its legs. Its weight caused the ship to tip violently, and all the Vikings began to lose their balance as the incline increased rapidly.

"Hiccup, I gotcha!" Gobber cried, holding onto the stern with his hook and grabbing my hand with the other. As Ragnar came past he grabbed onto Hiccup's legs.

All the Oleanders were scattered everywhere, which the Scauldron bent its head down to eat. I saw it swallow several of the Oleanders as well.

"Gobber, here's our chance!" Stoick shouted, and he and Gobber slid down toward the Scauldron. They snagged its horn and neck, pulling it down to the deck. It screeched in reply, its body slipping down into the water as it fought, allowing the boat to right itself again.

The Scauldron had managed to temporarily overpower Stoick and Gobber, retreating back into the water but rapidly being pulled back on deck which coursed the ship to leave out. The Scauldron tried to gets its head back into the water and Stoick and Gobber used all their strength to make sure that didn't happen.

"We can't let that dragon get back into the water." Stoick yelled and he and Gobber pulled on the ropes. "Sven, we need that barrel now!" Stoick ordered, and the Viking rushed over to the Scauldron's snapping jaws.

"I've got the bucket!" Hiccup called grabbing it.

"Be careful, son!" Stoick yelled back. "You don't want to get that venom in you!"

"Yes, I know, dad! I'll be dead in twenty-four hours!" Hiccup said.

When the Scauldron opened its mouth to roar, Sven threw the barrel into its maw. The Scauldron growled, unable to close its mouth. "Aha!" Sven exclaimed triumphantly but then the Scauldron smashed the barrel into pieces as the dragon bit down savagely on it.

"Sven watch out." Stoick warned as the Scauldron lifted its tail.

But it was too late Svengot swatted into the air and down into the water, quite a distance from the ship. The tail disappeared momentarily, only to reappear behind Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Son, Ragnar watch out!" Stoick roared suddenly, letting go of his rope and shoving them aside. The next second, the Scauldron's tail slammed into him, but he hung on with a grip of iron. The water dragon furiously lashed its tail in an effort to get him off.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

When it brought its tail up to the mast, Stoick grabbed it, effectively trapping the Scauldron's tail. "I got the tail!" He shouted down.

"Hiccup, Ragnar grab Stoick's line." Gobber ordered.

Hiccup placed the bucket down and he and Ragnar grabbed the rope that still dangled from the Scauldron's horn and pulled with all with all their might.

"Pull it in, use the mast to wedge its jaw open!" Stoick called, and with enough effort, Hiccup, Ragnar and Gobber managed to pull it towards the mast. The Scauldron's mouth was trapped by the thick rod of wood, and Mildew suddenly found himself uncomfortably close to both sets of its thin fangs.

"Mildew, grab the bucket!" Stoick yelled.

"Hold on!" He protested. "It's one thing to-."

"Grab the bucket or I'll throw you overboard myself!" Stoick roared furiously, hanging onto the mast with all his strength. Mildew grabbed the bucket but before he could do anything they saw, steam began to hiss out of the Scauldron's jaws. "Everyone take cover!"

Quickly Hicuup, Ragnar and Gobber released their rope and hid us behind a stray shield. Mildew rushed underneath an empty crate as the Scauldron released its boiling water. The scalding hot liquid washed over everything in front of it, but luckily no one managed to avoid getting burned.

But the mast snapped and Stoick fell into the water. Hiccup tried to run over to him but Gobber stopped him. Then the ropes holding the Scauldron snapped freeing it. Mildew took one look at it and the Scauldron roared at him. Mildew panicked and ran, screaming, around the boat like a total lunatic.

The Scauldron noticed him and saw a Blue Oleander stick in his pants. Without a moment thought it sank fangs into Mildew's rear. Mildew howled, in pain and fell to the floor. Once the Scauldron got its fangs out of Mildew's rear it retreating back into the water.

Gobber went to help Stoick back on to the ship while Hiccup and Ragnar went to the bow of the ship and looked at the water.

It's gone." Hiccup said disappointedly.

"And you can bet that the last place he's coming back to is this ship." Gobber said as he and Stoick joined them.

"We didn't get the venom." Stoick said sadly.

But a sudden, strangled yell from Mildew broke us out of our thoughts. "Yes we did." Hiccup said grinning as Mildew clutched his rear end.

"Get this poison out of me!" He screamed.

"Oh we will." Hiccup said as he and Ragnar grinned.

* * *

Moments later they were back on Berk and the Viking teens minus Ragnar were waiting outside the forge. Ragnar was with Stoick and Gobber waiting for them to get the poison out of Mildew so he could create the antidote.

"Can you believe we're just standing around waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt?!" Tuffnut asked, beside himself with mischievous excitement.

Gobber grabbed a wind bellow with a large sharp needle on the nozzle. Once Mildew saw this his eyes widened.

"Isn't there something a little smaller you can use?" Mildew asked.

"Probably." Gobber said. He then stabbed Mildew with it making him scream.

"That's the sound of our dragons getting better." Astrid said looking at Hiccup.

After a short while Ragnar then came out of the forge with a vase in his hand.

"I've got the antidote." Ragnar yelled and everyone cheered.

Gobber then came limping out of the forge. He had a disgusted expression on his face. "I watched a Nadder's spine slice through a grown man's eyeball like a grape, I watched my own hand get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. But never, NEVER have I ever seen anything so disturbing as that old man's bare behind!" He looked at the Viking teens and began to walk away. "I'm going into the forest ta scream."

"Way to take one for the team, Gobber." Hiccup yelled.

The next hour was spent roaming the island giving all the sick dragons the antidote. Hiccup was in his house with Toothless as he dropped the last of the potion onto his tongue, Hiccup looked up as an anxious Stoick stood in the doorway.

"Relax, dad." He said quietly. "It's going to be alright."

Stoick walked outside to check on Thornado. The moment he did Hiccup and Toothless who was now well again walked out the door.

"Dad, they're coming around!" He told him.

At that moment Thornado woke up and Stoick smiled cheerfully. "Haha, Thornado!" He yelled. He bent down and banged his head with Thornado.

"Who you're feeling, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just shot a plasma blast and this time it flew straight. "Good to have you back, bud."

* * *

The next day as Hiccup drew a picture of Toothlees he saw that everyone's dragons were alive and well flying over the village.

A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragons and Mildew's butt. Three things that me and Hiccup never thought we'd have to deal with in the same day. But we'll do anything for our dragon.


	10. Heather Report Part 1

**I would have updated sooner but the file I saved my story in deleted itself twice so I had to start from scratch.**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were flying around the entire island doing a time trial. The rest of the Viking teens were at the arena waiting for Hiccup.

"Here they come!" Astrid yelled to Fishlegs who was timing them with a sundial.

"Yep, it a new course record." Fishlegs said as Hiccup entered the arena.

"So, how'd I do?" Hiccup asked jumping off of Toothless.

"New course record!" Ragnar said looking down at the sundial.

"But someone and I won't mention who is gaining significant ground." Fishlegs said looking at the times on his note pad.

Hiccup glanced at the twins, whose helmets' horns were stuck around each other. "Don't look at us!" Tuffnut snorted.

He then turned to look at Astrid who was rubbing Stormly's chin and smirked at him. "How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?" Hiccup asked confused.

"He's not. Stormfly's getting faster." Fishlegs said showing Hiccup the times.

"Really, is that so?" Hiccup asked looking straight at Astrid. "Anything you'd like to share, Astrid?"

"Let just say I'm experimenting on what she eats. Apparently, it's working and making you mad." Astrid smirking as Stormfly burped out a spurt of fire.

Then suddenly Snotlout and Hookfang landed in the arena. "You are not going to believe what I found!" He said crossing his arms.

"A severed head?" Tuffnut guessed.

"Our cousin Lars?" Ruffnut asked.

"Our cousin Lars' severed head?!" Tuffnut asked excitedly.

"Lars died?" Fishlegs asked subbing.

"Who said that?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"Uh, excuse me! But do you guys want to see this or not?" Snotlout asked.

* * *

Moments later Snotlout led them to a beach and once they got there they saw a small boat sitting on the shore, completely destroyed. The mast and sail was folded over the edge of the boat, creating a small, dark shelter. It was loosely wedged between two large rock formations.

"Huh, a wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah, there's something new." Tuffnut snorted

"Just remember, I found it, so it's mine." Snotlout said.

They bent down and once they did they saw a wrapped in shadow, a girl about their age. She had raven black hair and her cloths were patched together and hanging on her left thigh was a horn.

"Wow, now I like the boat," Tuffnut muttered.

"Hey, remember? I get to keep her!" Snotlout whispered.

"Snotlout it's a person." Astrid said glaring.

"Right, how lucky is that?" Snotlout said.

"And you wonder why you can't get Astrid to fall for you." Ragnar muttered.

At the sound of Ragnar voice, the mysterious girl twitched. With a soft, groan, she sat up and instantly saw us. Suddenly, she looked wide awake as she gasped and shrank back deeper into the darkness.

"It's okay!" Hiccup said quietly. "We're friends."

"Do… do you have any… water?" She asked coughing.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs each offered her a vase. Ragnar rolled his eyes and pushed them out of the way and held out his own vase. "Here you go." He said, smiling sweetly.

The girl took the vase and drank it. "Thank you!" The girl said, giving Ragnar the vase back. "Wh-where am I?"

"This is Berk! It's our home." Hiccup explained. At that moment Toothless suddenly butted his head in. The girl quickly drove back into the shadows again. "It's fine!" Hiccup said quickly nudging Toothless away. "He won't hurt you. Come on out."

The girl slowly crawled out and saw Hiccup back Toothless away. "Easy, bud." He said

"How did you do that?" The girl asked in amazement.

"That's nothing. Watch this." Snotlout said dismissively and turned to Hookfang, who was resting on the beach. "Hookfang, get your butt over here." He ordered.

Hookfang got up and a few second later flew up into the sky, disappearing from view. "He'll be back jokester." Snotlout chuckled lamely. "Oh, just so you know I'm the one who rescued you."

"Yeah, before you said that you were going to keep like a prize you won at a fair." Ragnar muttered.

"And I would be Hiccup." Hiccup said walking up to her.

"Heather!" Heather said in a quiet tone.

"So, Heather, what happened to you?" Astrid asked.

Heather's smile dropped and looked down at the beach. "My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attack by pirates."

"I want to be a pirate!" Tuffnut said eagerly. Everyone turned to look at him. "O-Or a fish cleaner. Still on the fence."

"You were saying?" Astrid asked gesturing Heather to continue.

"They attacked your boat and took us back to our island laying siege to it." Heather continued sadly. "I was able to escape but my mother and father they weren't so lucky." She said looking out to sea sadly.

"Stupid pirates! I definitely want to be a fish cleaner!" Tuffnut said in rage.

"Yeah, if it is any consolation I know how it feels to lose a family." Ragnar said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even if one of them were the course of it." He said bitterly.

"Yeah, everything's going to be okay." Hiccup said walking up to them. She turned to look at Hiccup hopefully. "My dad's the chief, we'll figure something out."

"But first I better take a look at you." Ragnar said.

Heather looked at him funnily obviously getting the wrong idea. "Ragnar's the tribes healer. He wants to see if you've damaged anything." Hiccup explained.

Hiccup then led her to Toothless and helped her to climb onto Toothless' saddle. Fishlegs and the twins flew off and Astrid hopped on to Stormfly.

"Yeah, don't forget, we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times!" Astrid said cheery. "Unless, of course, you want Stormfly to be the fastest dragon in the Book of Dragons."

"Yeah, that's definitely not going to happen." Hiccup said pattingToothless' neck and looked at Heather "Now hold on." He told her.

She gasped and held onto Hiccup's shoulders as Toothless, Stormfly and Skull took off. However everyone forgot Snotlout who was stuck on the beach.

"Can I get a ride from someone?" He yelled.

* * *

It was night and Hiccup was leading Heather up to his room with Toothless and Ragnar close behind.

"Right this way, watch your step and here we are." Hiccup called back as they climbed up the stairs.

"It was nice of your father to allow me to stay here." Heather said.

"Well, until we can find you a safe place to go, consider Berk your home." Hiccup said.

"I've had a look, nothing but a few bruises, nothing what a goodnight sleep won't cure." Ragnar said smiling.

Heather smiled and walked over to Hiccup's study desk and saw the drawings that littered it. "Wow, what are these there really cool?" she asked, interested.

"A new saddle and tail fin for Toothless." Hiccup said, pointing at one of the drawing. "We're trying to get extra speed so we can stay on top of Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid is very competitive."

"And your girlfriend." Ragnar said.

"You don't have to tell her that." Hiccup said.

"No, I was telling you. Goodnight!" Ragnar said walking down the steps.

"You have to excuse him, he's be trying to get me and Astrid together for years and doesn't what us to split up." Hiccup explained.

She just smiled knowingly and said nothing. "Okay, so can I get you anything? Warm yak milk or a nice fish stew?"

"No thanks, Hiccup. I really tired. It's been a long day." Heather said in a sad tone.

"Right! Okay Toothless, were sleeping down stairs." Hiccup said and walked down the stairs with Toothless following him.

"Yeah, Hiccup!" Heather called.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"Thanks!" She said smiling.

"Sleep well, Heather." Hiccup said, and she smiled and nodded gratefully.

* * *

Later that night at Astrid's house Astrid was lugging a basket of chicken legs to Stormfly's kennel.

"That's it girl, finish up your chicken." Astrid said cheerfully. "By the time the Hiccup realise that this is what's giving you so much energy, he'll be eating our dust."

Suddenly Stormfly's head perked up and surveyed the area suspiciously like she had heard something. "What is it girl?" Astrid asked.

"You stay here." Astrid oordered and began to investigate the plaza.

Astrid peeked behind a building, but saw nothing. Once she re-entered the plaza she heard a noise and saw a shadowy figure fleeing behind a building.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled and began to follow the shadowy figure.

She couldn't see much as it was dark but she would tell that the shadowy figure was small and had black hair. Once the shadowy figure ran towards the side Hiccup's house Astrid got an idea on who is was.

"Heather!" Astrid said uncertainly.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was at the forge working on Toothless' new tail fin in the forge. Ragnar was at the other side of the island gathering herbs with Skull.

"You're up early." A voice said. Hiccup placed the hammer down and turned to see Heather standing there.

"Yeah, just wanted to get the jump on this." Hiccup said modestly.

Heather examined the saddle that already stood finished. "You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it would push you back on the saddle and make you more streamlined." Heather advised.

"Which would increase our speed!" Hiccup said pulling a connecting rode out of the furnace. "You hear that, bud? Oh, Stormfly is going to seeing a lot more of your tail."

"So, when can we test it out?" Heather asked eagerly.

"How about right now?" Hiccup asked and plunged the connecting rode into a bucket of water.

* * *

Later that morning Astrid was on Stormfly waiting for Hiccup. That's when she heard a roar and saw Hiccup flying past on Toothless with Heather holding on to him laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me." Astrid muttered.

Moments later she returned to the arena where the other Viking teens were waiting for Hiccup. Ragnar was placing a bone on Skull's armour, Fishlegs was cleaning Meatlug's ears with a stick, the twins just sat on Barf and Belch looking bored and Sntolout was trying to calm Hookfang down.

"Hookfang will you just calm down." Snotlout ordered. Hookfang looked at him and fired some smoking in his face and walked away. "Are we training or not?" He shouted.

"Yeah, where's Hiccup?" Ragnar asked looking at Astrid.

"Giving a private lesson." Astrid growled pointing up where Toothless was circling around in the sky.

"Ooh, I didn't know he gave private lessons!" Fishlegs said excitedly. "Can anyone get in on that?"

"Apparently just her." Astrid growled.

"Uh oh!" Ruffnut said sitting up from her resting position on Barf's neck. "I think there's another hen in the rooster house."

"Uh oh!" Tuffnut said bored. "There's another rooster in the hen house… Wait, what?"

"Nothing, she thinks I'm jealous. Which is completely ridiculous." Astrid said petting Stormfly.

"Oh, right of who? Me? Wait, am I the rooster or the hen?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous." Astrid said fiercely

Just then Hiccup, Heather, and Toothless flow into the arena. "Top of the morning, class!" Hiccup said cheerily, as he and Heather hopped off of Toothless' back. "How's everyone doing today?"

"Oh, nice of you to show up." Astrid said sarcastically.

"What?" Hiccup said confused. Then he remembered and facepalmed himself. "Ohhhhh, we were supposed to meet up, I'm sorry." He muttered. Astrid just gave him skeptical glare.

"Awwwwk-ward," Snotlout sang to the twins.

"Oh, I've got it! Astrid's jealous of the pretty one! Why all this talk about hens and roosters?" Tuffnut said still a bit confused.

"So, sleep well, Heather?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow

"Very well, thank you, Astrid" Heather said politely. Astrid just narrowed her eyes.

"So this is it," Heather said, turning to Hiccup. "Your dragon training academy."

"No, our dragon training academy." Tuffnut corrected. "Remember I called you the pretty one."

"We've been train the dragons to become a part of our everyday lives." Hiccup said quickly.

"And it all goes right in here." Fishlegs said holding up the Book of Dragons.

"The Book of Dragons made by my ancestor Bork the Bold." Ragnar said proudly.

"Really?" Heather said interestedly.

"Yep, I'm the log keeper – well, log master, really." Fishleg said as he adjusting his helmet modestly.

"He writes what Hiccup and Ragnar tells him to." Snotlout jumped in.

"I give my own spin, thank you." Fishlegs said.

"May I see it?" Heather asked excitedly.

Suddenly, Astrid snatched the Book of Dragons from. "I'll take that, thank you." Astrid said storming off, tugging Hiccup's arm and leading him to the other side of the arena.

"Hiccup, I don't think we should be showing her all of our dragon secrets." Astrid said once they were out of earshot.

"Astrid, it'll be fine." Hiccup said calmly.

"I just don't trust her and you shouldn't either." Astrid growled.

"Well I do and you should trust me." Hiccup said

He then walked off, toward where the others were chatting with Heather.

* * *

Later that day Heather was asking the Viking teens about their dragons. First she talked to Fishlegs about the Gronckle.

"So, Mr Fishlegs, log master of the Book of Dragons. I can call you that can't I?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely!" Fishlegs said.

"Tell me, Fishlegs, what would one find in the Book of Dragons about, the magnificent Gronckle?" Heather asked curiously.

"Well, the Gronckle is a member of the Boulder class of dragons. Its 14 feet long with a 10 foot wingspan and exactly 5,724 pounds of pure love." Fishlegs said hugging Meatlug.

"She's so cute, but how does she perform in battle?" Heather asked.

"Well, feel her skin." Fishlegs said letting Heather to pet Meatlug. "It's thick and impenetrable like armour." Fishlegs then threw a stone at Meatlug which bounced off and hit him in the face. "It's also quite springy."

"What about her tail?" Heather asked looking at Meatlug's tail. "Looks like it would be a weapon."

"Oh, it is tough, bulbous, deadly and can be used like a bludgeon." Fishlegs explained picking it up.

"Oooh, She sounds so fierce." Heather said, letting a note of restrained fear into her voice.

"Oh, she's fierce on the outside." Fishlegs assured her. "But inside, she's as soft as a bed of rose petals, aren't you, Meatlug?" He hugged her and kept up the baby talk.

Next she talked to Tuffnut at the docks about the Hideous Zippleback. Tuffnut sat on Belch's head while Heather sat upon Barf's.

"So, Tuff, tell me how this works again?" Heather asked curiously.

"Okay!" Tuffnut said eagerly. "You yank on his head and he spits up this really nasty gas and I will spark it. But try not to breathe any in."

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"You don't want to know. Just give me the signal." Tuffnut said eagerly.

"What's the signal?" Heather asked.

"Oh, man I always forget that." Tuffnut said, banging his head with his fist.

"How about fire?" Heather suggested

"Wow, You're really good at this, much better than my sister." Tuffnut said as he swung Belch's head up to Barf's, grinning at her. "Who I can easily get rid of by the way, I mean easily you know she looks a lot like me sometimes I impersonate both of us."

"Uh, yeah, why don't we concentrate at the task at hand?" Heather said nervously.

"Right, ready?" Tuffnut asked, as they aimed Barf's and Belch's heads at a target in the water.

"Ready!" Heather said.

"Signal! DarnI mean, FIRE!" Tuffnut shouted.

Heather yanked on Barf's horns at the same time Belch lit the resulting burst of gas. The fireball missed the target and hit a ship that was sailing past. The moment it hit the ship got caught on fire and all the Vikings on board jumped into the water.

"What do we do now?" Heather asked looking at Tuffnut.

"Usually we hide until the chief finds us. Then we get in trouble. Hehehe…" Tuffnut said laughing.

After that Heather went back to the plaza and talked to Snotlout about the Monstrous Nightmare.

"I have to say Snotlout, your dragon is really the most impressive." Heather said patting Hookfang's snort.

"Yeah, I know, so let's talk about you and me. You never did thank me for saving your life." Snotlout said smiling.

"You're right. Thank you, Snotlout." Heather said politely.

"So how much does he weigh exactly?" Heather asked changing the subject.

"Oh, him about 5,000 pounds, give or take he's monstrous. Remember sort of like his rider." Snotlout said smiling. "So, tour of the island you and me what do you say?"

"Actually, Hiccup took me on Toothless, it was beautiful." Heather said quickly. She then began to rub Hookfang's wing. "So, Snotlout how does the whole fire thing work with Hookfang?"

"It's his sweat. It cooks his body that what's light him on fire Okay!" Snotlout said getting annoyed. "But between you and me I use it on date nights the ladies seem to love smells." He said as he rubbed the sweat all over his body.

"Can he flame up on command?" Heather asked.

"Oh, he can but he won't." Snotlout said glaring up at Hookfang. "Pig-headed dragon." He muttered.

Hookfang then glared at Snotlout and lowered his head. He then fired a small stream of fire straight at Snotlout's pants.

It took Snotlout a few seconds to realise what just happen. He then looked at Heather and gave her a small chuckle. "Can you give me a minute?"

Without waiting for answer Snotlout ran away screaming to the nearest trough of water. "Take as much time as you need." Heather yelled.

Heather then noticed that Ragnar was in the forge and walked over there. Once she entered she saw that Ragnar was trying to attach some metal parts to some pieces of wood.

"What are you working on?" Heather asked.

Ragnar stopped what he was doing and turned around and saw her and give her a small smile. "Just trying to repair my bow." He said. "And I see you managed to get away from Snotlout."

"Yeah, tell me about." Heather said shaking her head. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Ragnar said.

"So why are you trying to repair your bow wouldn't it be easier to build a new one?" Heather asked curiously.

"Yeah, it would but it wouldn't be the same." Ragnar said looking down at the smashed bow. "You see this bow is the only thing I have left from my mother."

"I'm sorry." Heather said looking down at the floor.

"Why would you be? It's not your fault." Ragnar said turning to look at her.

They looked at each other eyes and without knowing it their lips got closer. They were centimetres away from touching each other when they got interrupted by Skull who poked his head out of the window. They quickly pulled away from each other and looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, uh!" Heather said nervously trying to think of something. "What can you tell me about the Boneknapper?"

"You're very curious aren't you?" Ragnar said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wouldn't you be if you found yourself on an island where the people train dragons?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guess I would." Ragnar said chuckling. He thought for a moment and looked at Heather with a smile on his face. "I tell you what if you stop distracting Hiccup I'll tell you everything I know about Skull deal."

"Uh, why?" Heather asked confused.

"Don't take this the wrong way but since you've came Hiccup has almost forgot about Astrid I just don't want them to split up." Ragnar explained.

"You are really a good friend." Heather said sadly looking at the floor. "I wish I had a friend like you."

"Well you can all you have to say is will you be my friend." Ragnar said cheerfully. "And like I always say a true friend never trues their back on a friend no matter what."

"I wish I could." Heather said looking away from him.

Ragnar looked at her funnily but shrugged it off and looked at her then to Skull then back to her. "So what do you want to know about the Boneknapper?" He asked.

Heather looked at him and smile. Then the two of them walked their way towards Skull.

* * *

Later that evening Heather watched Hiccup from the door. He was attaching the new connecting rode to Toothless' saddle. She closed the door snuck up the stairs to Hiccup's room.

She then began to search the room for something. First she went through Hiccup's satchel but didn't found what she was looking for. She then searched a nearby cupboard but found nothing. She then looked under the bed and found what she was looking for the Book of Dragons.

"Gotcha, the Book of Dragons." Heather muttered.

She took the book out and began to look through its pages. "Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle… here we go!" Heather said triumphantly when she found the page she wanted.

"The Deadly Nadder! Piercing spines, loyal, powerful-." Heather read out loud.

"Intelligent and of course deadly." A voice said behind her. Heather froze and slowly turned her head to see Astrid glaring at her. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

A few moments later Astrid had got Hiccup and Ragnar to talk about Heather reading the Book of Dragons. Hiccup had the book in his arms and Ragnar was leaning against the wall.

"Well, are you going to say something?" Astrid asked.

"I am so sorry, Hiccup." Heather said, turning away guiltily. "I was cleaning your room and found the book. I couldn't help myself! I would of have asked if it was alright to read it but I made a deal with Ragnar not to distract you." Hiccup and Astrid turned to Ragnar.

"It's true I did make a deal with her but it would have been fine to ask if you wanted to read a book." Ragnar said looking straight at Heather.

"It's fine, it's okay." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean, 'it's okay'?" Astrid asked glaring at Hiccup. "She's reading the Book of Dragons!" She said glaring at Heather.

"Astrid, come one lighten up." Hiccup said.

"Me! She's the one sneaking around and looking at our stuff!" Astrid said narrowing her eyes at Heather.

"Sneaking around?" Ragnar said with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked with a frown of his own.

"I'm talking about last night." Astrid said, angrily. "Near my house?"

"That was indeed me." Heather confessed. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I was having the most terrible nightmares." She said looking down at the floor sadly.

"I can imagine." Hiccup said murmured as Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this really happening." Astrid said bewildered.

"Give the girl a break Astrid." Ragnar said rubbing Heather shoulder.

"Yeah, Astrid that's enough!" Hiccup said firmly.

"Your right Hiccup it is!" Astrid said and stormed off down stairs.

"Sorry about that." Hiccup said embarrassed.

"No, I'm the one that should apologize." Heather insisted. "I was wrong to look at your book and thanks to me you and Astrid have split up."

"Don't worry about it, she'll calm down." Ragnar said as Hiccup placed the book back under his bed.

"Ragnar's right we trust you." Hiccup said smiling.

None of them noticed that Heather was eyeing the Book of Dragons and gave a cunning smile.

* * *

Later that night Heather crept up to the Astrid's house and walked towards Stormfly's kennel where she was sleeping.

"Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly." Heather said to herself. Suddenly Stormfly woke up and pointed her spiky tail at Heather. "Spines! Just like the book said."

"Stay in the blind spot." Heather said as she slowly pulled a chicken leg from her satchel and offered it to Stormfly. "I hear that you like this."

Stormfly lowered her tail and began to sniff the chicken leg. She then eat it and Heather patted her on the snout.

"What are you doing with my dragon?" A voice asked. Heather turned around and was surprised to find Astrid there glaring at her.

"Huh, you like to sneak up on people." Heather growled.

"Only the ones that deserve it." Astrid shot back.

"Ragnar told me as much." Heather said with a smirk. Astrid just stared at her confused. "He mentioned that you did the same to them when he and Hiccup were keeping Toothless and Skull a secret."

"Wait are you two-?" Astrid asked.

"Why not Ragnar is a nice guy." Heather said smiling.

"Well, don't think of doing your innocent routine on me." Astrid said narrowing her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're too smart for that." Heather said plainly.

That moment Stormfly nudged Heather and she just petted her making Astrid mad. "I think your dragon likes me. See you, Stormfly."

Heather then began to walk away but stopped. "Oh, and whatever you think I didn't wish to hurt anybody." Heather said without turning around and continued to walk away.

Astrid just looked at Stormfly disappointedly. "Really, where's the loyalty?"

* * *

Later that night Astrid was throwing her axe at some tress in frustration.

"Ugh, that Heather. 'I think your dragon likes me.'" Astrid said bitterly. "No one messes with me and my friends." She said pulling her axe out of the tree.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap and hide behind a tree. She looked around and saw Heather walking past and began to follow her. Heather finally stopped at a beach and sat herself on a flat rock and stared off into the distance.

"This is stupid." Astrid muttered. She was about to leave when she heard a strange, sound. She saw a small boat was heading toward the shore, carrying several men one of them being Savage. Astrid noticed that the boats crest was a Viking helmet with four spikes sticking out from the top. "That's an Outcast boat!" She said to herself.

She then saw Savage getting off the boat and walking towards Heather. "What have you learned about the dragons?" He asked.

"I've learned a lot, Savage." Heather said in fear. "But there's something else, something that'll make Alvin very happy."

"I'm listening." Savage said looking down on her.

"They have a book. The Book of Dragons it's got everything in it! Everything Alvin ever hoped to learn know about controlling dragons."

"Where is this book?" Savage asked looking skeptical.

"I don't have it yet." Heather replied, just a little bit nervously. "But I will I promise! I just need a little more time."

"Alvin isn't known for his patients he won't be happy having to wait." Savage said.

"Please you have to trust me when I get back to Outcast Island with that book the wait will be worth it." Heather said.

"What about his son has he got sick of Stoick?" Savage asked.

"No! Ragnar is still very much on their side." Heather said.

"Well, you better bring that book to Alvin your you know what will happen." Savage said.

Heather nodded and dashed off, immediately slipping into the darkness. Then Astrid did the same she soon bumped into Ragnar who was picking some herbs.

"Astrid what where are you going in such a rush?" Ragnar asked.

"No time I'll tell you no the way." Astrid said grabbing Ragnar's arm dragging him with her.

Astrid ran up to Hiccup's house with Ragnar behind and slammed the door open. She then walked up to Hiccup who was sleeping on a rug on the floor and kicked him.

"Wake up!" She ordered.

"Why would you do that? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked rubbing his shoulder.

Astrid's eyes were both angry and desperate. "Saving our butts!" she hissed. "I just saw Heather talking to Savage. She's working with the Outcasts!"

"What?" Hiccup said confused.

"That's what she told me when I bumped into her." Ragnar said.

"But, Heather is upstairs sleeping." Hiccup said.

"Oh, yeah?" Astrid challenged. "Let's go find out."

Astrid then marched up the stairs and Hiccup and Ragnar followed her. But once they got there they saw Heather was sleeping in Hiccup's bed. Heather then opened her eyes and saw the three of them.

"Hey, guys is everything okay." Heather asked.

"Yes Heather, everything is fine." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, just get some sleep." Ragnar said.

The three of them then went outside. "Astrid, don't you think it's possible that you saw something else?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty dark out here." Ragnar pointed out.

"I know what I saw. Ragnar, I'm sorry but she's not the sweet innocent girl you think she is." Astrid said.

"Then who is she?" Ragnar asked skeptically.

"I don't know! Nobody knows! You don't think it's strange that she mysteriously washed up on our beach?" Astrid asked.

"No!" Hiccup said shaking his head in bewilderment. "Because her ship was taking over my pirates. Her whole island is under siege."

"The only thing under siege is your brain." Astrid said angrily. "You two a not thinking clearly."

"What do you mean us." Hiccup said glaring.

"Yeah, Astrid you're just acting like the time when Hiccup was the top student at Dragon Training." Ragnar said crossing his arms. "There is also a reason why I trust her. I saw her helping us in one of my visions."

"What?!" Astrid said confused.

"And that's a good enough reason for me to trust her." Hiccup said.

"Guy's the Outcasts would be attacking any minute." Astrid said firmly.

"Do you even have any proof that Heather is even working with the Outcasts?" Ragnar said glaring.

"No!" Astrid said looking down at the ground.

"Astrid, there's one thing I know it's this, Heather is not working for the Outcasts." Hiccup said.

Then Hiccup went back into the house and Ragnar walked back to his place glaring at Astrid. Astrid just watched as the two of them left.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was looking around the house for the Book of Dragons which had disappeared.

"Hey dad, have you seen the book?" Hiccup asked as Stoick gathered up the potatoes that he had got from the farm.

"You'll have to be a little more specific, son." Stoick replied.

"The Book of Dragons! I can't find it anywhere." Hiccup said looking worried.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Astrid walked in. "She's gone!" Astrid cried.

"Heather?" Hiccip asked.

"No Stormfly! Little Miss Innocent stole my dragon!" Astrid said.

Less than ten minutes later all the Viking teens were at the arena.

"This is very, very bad." Fishlegs said in a worried tone. "This is worse than bad! This is catastrophic! If Alvin gets that book…"

"He won't!" Hiccup said firmly.

"Heather I can't believe it." Ragnar said in a sad tone.

"Me either, how could she walk away from this?" Snotlout said gesturing himself.

"How could I not have seen it?" Hiccup said.

"Because your brain was under siege." Tuffnut said bluntly.

"Do you even know what that means?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yes!" Tuffnut replied indignantly. "Maybe… no… It's bad, right?"

"No! It's not good." Astrid said glaring at Hiccup and Ragnar as she got onto Toothless.

"Astrid look-." Hiccup began to say before Astrid cut him off.

"Save it! You and Ragnar can apologies for when you get my dragon back." She said bluntly.

"Alright let's go!" Hiccup ordered climbing onto Toothless. "We can't let her reach Outcast Island."

Then all of the Viking teens flow into the air straight towards Outcast Island.

* * *

It was late in the evening and they still hadn't found Heather or Stormfly.

"We'll never catch them!" Astrid called. "Stormfly's too fast!"

"When you're riding her, definitely. But not with a stranger." Hiccup said.

"What's that up ahead?" Snotlout asked pointing.

They looked forwards and saw Heather and Stormfly just a few feet away. From what they could see Heather was having a hard time trying to get Stormfly under control.

"It's Heather." Hiccup said. "And she's ever going to be sorry she helped me with Toothless' speed."

Hiccup pressed down on the stirrup and Toothless thrust himself forwards at a great speed. Toothless' rising screech prompted Heather to look back. Toothless had managed to get within a few yards away from her.

"I'll try to get you in close." Hiccup said and flew in closer.

Heather then pulled a chicken leg from her satchel and threw it towards Stormfly's mouth who then ate it. Stormfly then put on an abrupt burst of speed.

"Is that chicken?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid. "Is that what you've been-?"

"Really you want to talk about that now?" Astrid interrupted

Toothless kept on following Stormfly which wasn't easy as Heather made her go up and down and side to side. "I'm going to pull in right above her." Hiccup yelled at Astrid.

They then we climbed up and were now right over Heather and Stormfly. Once they were about a few meters above them Astrid stood up. "Okay, hold him steady!" Astrid then jumped off Toothless' back and straight down onto Stormfly's. "Going somewherer?"

Heather then pushed Astrid off who would have fallen into the sea if she hadn't grabbed hold of Stormfly's tail. "Stormfly, tail flip!" Astrid ordered.

Stormfly did what she was told and flipped Astrid into the air and landed back onto her back and then Astrid and Heather began to wrestle.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tuffnut sang as the others caught up.

As the two girls grappled with each other Fishlegs noticed that they were coming up to Outcast Island. "Uh, Hiccup I really hate being the voice of doom, but we just crossed Outcast waters!" Fishlegs said pointing down.

Hiccup looked down and saw that they were flying over the sea stacks near Outcast Island.

"Hey Astrid, you might want to move this along!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid was struggling to keep Heather pinned down. "Give me a minute she's stronger than she looks!" Astrid yelled back.

As they neared Outcast Island, the Outcasts aimed their catapults at them. They then started to fire some boulders covered in oil which they lit on fire at the Viking teens. Astrid was still having a tough time with Heather who somehow managed to wrap her arm around Astrid's neck.

"Don't you ever touch my dragon again!" Astrid growled and pushed her off.

Unfortunately when Astrid pushed Heather back she had lost her balance and fell of Stormfly. Astrid tried to grab her but was out of reach and both Heather and the Book of Dragons plummeted toward the raging waters below.

"I'll get her!" Ragnar said.

"And I'll go after the book." Hiccup said.

They then both flew down trying to avoid the flaming boulders. Ragnar had managed to grab Heather. "You could have at least said goodbye." He said and Heather just looked away sadly not daring to look at him in the face.

Hiccup continued to dive down to grab the Book of Dragons as it got closer and closer to the island. He out his hand for the falling book desperately and was inchers away from grabbing it. But then a flaming boulder missed him by inches. Another boulder came at him and Toothless dodged it. The flaming boulder just missed them just living a scorch mark on Hiccup's shirt. Left with no choice he flew away to return to the others.

They could hear the Outcasts cheering behind them. Heather was quiet, likely not willing to risk giving them an excuse to dump her in the ocean. "Please tell me you got it!" Fishlegs asked.

"I was too late." Hiccup said rubbing his shoulder. "Alvin has the Book of Dragons."


	11. Heather Report Part 2

Heather was running through the forest trying to get away from Berk. She was running towards the beach where a boat laid waiting. But just as she was about a meter away from the boat it blow up and knocked her off her feet. She looked up to see Astrid riding Stormfly above her.

"You can break out of jail as many times as you want." Astrid yelled. "But you're not getting off this."

Stormfly then swooped down at her and a few minutes later Heather was thrown back into a prison cell.

"Give it up, Heather." Astrid said simply, slamming the cell door. "We have dragons."

"Astrid, I have to get back to Outcast Island!" Heather begged.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Astrid snorted and began to walk away.

"You don't understand!" Heather said with a bit of panic in her voice. "Alvin has my parents!"

Astrid chuckled and looked back to look at her. "Oh, yeah, what happened to the pirates?" Astrid asked.

"There were never ever any pirates I made it up. But I had to I needed you to trust me!" Heather said sadly.

"Well guess what?" We don't, not anymore and especially Ragnar, you broke his heart try and live with that." Astrid said and began to walk away again.

* * *

Later that day the Viking teens were in the arena training getting ready to get the Book of Dragons back from Outcast Island.

Snotlout fired a small boulder from a miniature catapult at Fishlegs and Meatlug that were hovering above. Just before it hit, Meatlug turned around and swallowed the rock whole, smacking her jaws delightedly.

"That was a little close, Snotlout!" Fishlegs complained.

"Quit whining Fishlegs!" Snotlout yelled.

Meatlug then spat a ball of laver, right at Snotlout's catapult. He dove out of the way as the laver ball just missed him by inchers. "Cut that out!" Snotlout roared.

"Quit whining, Snotlout!" Fishlegs mocked.

"Nice job, guys!" Hiccup congratulated them as he rode on Toothless. "But remember, the Outcasts aren't going to be coming one at a time."

"You don't need to remind me, I'm under enough stress." Fishlegs said nervously.

"Remember we're only going to have one shot at getting the Book of Dragons back!" Hiccup reminded.

"Uh, did I not make myself clear about the stress?" Fishlegs asked and zoomed off.

Barf and Belch flew by just then, creating a mist of gas and then sparked it. The wave of fire swept right toward Snotlout and Hookfang and Snotlout leapt aside before it hit but Hookgang got blasted and ignited himself in defence.

"To early Snoutlout, we have to time it perfectly!" Astrid reminded as she flow down on Stormfly.

"It wasn't me, it was them!" Snotlout complained pointing at the twins.

"Uh, sorry." Ruffnut said apologetically.

"Yeah, still working on the kinks." Tuffnut said.

Meanwhile, Hookfang was busy raging as his body remained wreathed in fire, stomping around and roaring deafeningly. "Can you calm him down, Snotlout?" Astrid yelled.

"Fine, whatever!" Snotlout said and charged at Hookfang. He then wrestled Hookfang and slammed his horns onto the ground putting him out.

"Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it." Snotlout bragged as Hookfang's tongue lolled out contentedly.

"Wait, he likes having his horns bent into the ground?" Fishlegs asked as he and Meatlug landed.

"Tuffnut does." Ruffnut said.

"I do?" Tuffnut asked confused. Then Ruffnut jumped at him and slammed his head into the floor. "Oh yeah, that does feel kind of nice. The dirt is soft." He mumbled.

"Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us!" Astrid yelled.

"Well? We're waiting." Snotlout said getting into to Hookfang.

Stormfly then rose into the air and hovered there. Hookang then fired his fire creating a wall of fire. "Spines, Stormfly!" Astrid commanded, and Stormfly fired several spikes which entered the wall of fire. They came out now on fire and embedding themselves in the wall. One of them speared Tuffnut's helmet, still blazing.

"Kind of like that, too make a note." Tuffnut said.

"That could work really great." Hiccup commented.

"So how's Ragnar taking it?" Astrid asked as she got off Stormfly.

"Still trying to get over it." Hiccup said pointing.

Astrid saw where he was pointing and saw Ragnar sitting at the other end of the arena with Skull who was trying to cheer him up. Astrid looked at Hiccup and rolled her eyes and the two of them walked towards him.

"Ragnar, will you get over her already." Astrid demanded.

"Way to be gentle Astrid." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"It's not here that I'm upset about." Ragnar said not looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"It's just my vision showed that Heather was helping us and my visions have never been wrong." Ragnar said.

"Rag, your only human besides you told me that nothing was certain." Hiccup reminded. "Besides we're going to need your help to get the Book of Dragons back from your loving father."

"Guess you're right." Ragnar said and got up. "So let's get some training done."

"You know, all this training is nice once we have the book, but Alvin obviously isn't going to just hand the book over to us." Fishlegs said.

"No! But maybe he'll hand it over to Heather." Astrid said with a smirk.

"Uh, I think Astrid's been eating dragon nip again." Fishlegs muttered and Astrid immediately elbowed him in the stomach. "Why is it always violence with you?" He said holding his chest in pain.

"It isn't violence, its communication," Astrid smirked.

"So you're suggesting that we let Heather go?" Hiccup asked.

"Sort of." Astrid said slyly.

"Yep, definitely dragon nip." Fishlegs said.

Astrid then punched him in the chest.

* * *

Later that night the Viking teens minus Astrid and Ragnar were placing some supplies in a boat.

"Th-this is going to work, right?" Fishlegs asked stuttering. "B-Because if it doesn't w-work, A-Alvin's going to know all our d-dragon secrets! A-And if Alvin knows all our dragon s-secrets–."

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll work." Hiccup then saw two figures coming towards them. One of them was Ragnar and the other one looked a lot like Heather walking behind him. "Ah, that must be…"

"Heather!" Tuffnut finished.

"Get her!" Ruffnut said and the two dashed at her.

"That rhymes!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he pounced. They ran past Ragnar and thrown themselves on to the figure pinning her to the ground.

"You must stay in your cell!" Tuffnut shouted as the figure struggled. "How many times do we have to tell you?!" Then he was mercilessly punched in the face, and the figure used her now-free arm to rip Ruffnut off of her.

"It's me, you mutton-heads!" Astrid raged, sitting up. Indeed, Astrid looked almost identical to Heather, right down to the hairstyle and even the clothes.

"Oh, sorry Astrid," Tuffnut said bluntly. "That disguise is totally convincing."

"Oh Yeah, I could tell." Astrid growled as she walked towards the boat.

"I have to say Ragnar you did a pretty good job with the disguise." Hiccup noted.

"It's amazing what you can do with some cloth, some thread and some ash." Ragnar said proudly walking up to Hiccup.

"You sure about this?" Hiccup asked as she got on the boat.

Astrid stopped and looked at me worriedly. "No!" Astrid admitted. "But it's our only chance."

"We'll be you shadowing you from the sky." Hiccup said.

"Except for me I'm staying here to make sure Heather doesn't escape again." Ragnar said.

"I don't need shadowing." Astrid said firmly.

"Just in case. It'll make me feel better." Hiccup said.

"Fine! Just stay out of sight, if Alvin sees you, it'll all be over." Astrid said.

"Don't worry about us. Just get the book and get out of there. We'll be waiting for you." Hiccup said. There was an awkward moment of silence and Hiccup took a deep breath. "Oh and Astrid I should have listened to you about Heather I hope you can forgive me."

Astrid thought for amount and pulled him into a kiss. They separated after a few seconds and Astrid just looked at him. "Consider yourself forgive." She said smiling.

Fishlegs and Ragnar then pushed the boat into the water. "Hey, Astrid, be safe." Hiccup yelled.

Astrid nodded and then the boat was carried away by the tide.

"You guys better be careful from what I've heard Outcast Island is a live dragon nest." Ragnar said looking at Hiccup.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Hiccup said.

Once Astrid disappeared from site they walked away.

* * *

Later that night after seeing the others off Ragnar went to the prison to check on Heather only to find her cell empty.

"I'm not going to fall for the oldest trick in the book." Ragnar yelled into the cell.

He heard a loud groan and Heather landed in front of him. She had climbed to the top of the cell hoping to escape again. "Ragnar, you have to believe me Alvin has my parents." Heather begged.

"And how do I know this isn't another one of your lies?" Ragnar asked glaring. Heather looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "Was it all a lie?"

"At first, but I didn't know that I would make friends here or that I would fall for Alvin's son." Heather said not dealing to meet his eyes.

"Alvin, may be the reason I am here but he is not my father." Ragnar said bluntly.

"Listen I didn't want to hurt anyone but I had no choice." Heather said.

"Everyone has a choice." Ragnar said.

"Listen, Alvin dose have my parents and that could main that Astrid will have a harder time getting the Book of Dragons. Are you willing to take that chance?" Heather asked. Ragnar thought for a moment. "If it was your mother being held captive and you were told to spy on island what would you do?"

Ragnar looked at her trying to decide on what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was sailing towards Outcast Island looking at a map to make sure she was going in the right direction. She guided the boat around the rocks that suddenly loomed into view jutting out of the water like smaller versions of the spires around Hel's Gate.

Then a green Monstrous Nightmare flew low over the boat, startling her. With a roar, it soared up to the cliffs rising above me.

Once she landed and got off the boat she met with Savage and three other Outcasts carrying crossbows.

"We thought you'd been captured." Savage said obviously think that she was Heather.

"I was." Astrid said thanking Loki in her mind that Ragnar disguise had fooled them. "But I managed to get away."

"Well, it's good to see you safe and sound." Savage said bending down. He then chuckled and turned to the soldiers. "Get rid of her."

"What?!" Astrid yelled.

"We don't need you anymore." Savage explained turning his back.

"Savage, wait!" Astrid cried. "You do need me! I can prove it! You have the book, right? I've watched and learned from them! That book is only worth something if you know how to use it."

Savage eyed her deciding on what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were flying over the sea towards Outcast Island. Each one of them were carrying baskets of fish on their backs and on their dragons.

"I want to go on record by saying I'm not so sure about this plan, Hiccup." Fishlegs yelled

"If you have another one, I'm open." Hiccup said.

"I just think that landing in a wild dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out." Fishlegs protested just as Meatlug gave an excited sort of growl.

"Really! Well, how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, she doesn't really like those either." Fishlegs said.

"You don't say." Hiccup muttered.

"Tell you what Fishlegs! When we get there, you just lay back and let the real dragons do the work." Snotlout suggested.

"Yeah, you really have no idea what a swarm of wild dragons are capable of!" Fishlegs said.

"Hey, you know what would be awesome?" Tuffnut asked Ruffnut as them came up on either side of Fishlegs.

"Flaming arrows, catapults." Ruffnut said

"And wild dragons." They said at the same time.

"That makes three of you." Fishlegs muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile Savage had brought Astrid to Alvin who was on his throne reading the Book of Dragons.

"Seems pretty straightforward to me." Alvin said closing the book.

"It's anything but straightforward, Alvin." Astrid argued.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that people will say anything to keep themselves alive. Right, Savage?" Alvin asked.

"Right as usual Alvin." Savage said nervously making Astrid's eyes roll.

"You see?" Alvin chuckled. "Now, you say I need you to interpret what's in this book in order to use it properly. But I say it's nothing but a ploy and I'm still disappointed that you won't able to get that son of mine to join us." He said walking towards her.

"It's hardly my fault that your son is nothing like you. But as for the book why don't you give it a try." Astrid said smiled innocently at him.

Seemingly put off by Astrid's boldness, Alvin scowled and threw the book to one of the Outcasts nearby. "You heard the girl!" He said.

The Outcast walked slowly and nervously to a Deadly Nadder that the other Outcasts were trying to restrain.

The Outcast gulped as he opened the book and glanced at the screeching dragon, which flung two other Outcasts away and stung the third with its tail. "Right, uh… seems easy enough, what kind of dragon is this?" He asked.

"It's a Deadly Nadder. Do you need the page number?" Astrid asked smugly

"Nope, nope, right here." The Outcast said and began to read the book. "Let's see… Deadly Nadder. Likes to preen , very sure of itself, constant grooming." The Outcast closed the Book of Dragons and said decisively, "Alright, I'll appeal to its Vanity."

Astrid just shook her head in disappointment knowing that's not how you deal with a Deadly Nadder. "Uh!" The Outcast said taking tentative steps toward the Deadly Nadder. "Hello there, dragon. Y-You certainly are a lovely girl." The Deadly Nadder took notice of him and peered at him, shuffling its feet modestly. "O-Or are you a handsome boy? Who could tell?"

The Deadly Nadder shrieked, outraged. It then raised its tail knowing on what it was about to do Astrid rolled and grabbed the shield. She then landed in-between the Outcast and the Deadly Nadder just as it fired its tail spikes. The spikes hit the shield and wedged themselves in it.

"Like I said." Astrid said and threw the shield towards Alvin and Savage t. "The book can only get you so far, Alvin."

* * *

Meanwhile the other Viking teens had reached the maze of sea stacks around Outcast Island.

"See this Fishlegs you got yourself all worked up for nothing!" Hiccup said.

Suddenly, there was a series of growls and shrieks that sounded from the rock spires around them. Then a menagerie of dragons appeared in front of them. There were Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares and Gronckles.

"Uh, you were saying?" Fishlegs asked.

"Remember stick to the plan, no matter how crazy it gets!" Hiccup yelled.

"I love crazy! Bring it on, wild dragons!" Snotlout yelled. "Wait, what's the plan again."

Then the dragons flew straight at them. Just before they would meet, Hiccup flew up and placed a hand on the basket on his back. "Now!" He yelled.

Hiccup dropped my basket of fish, letting the fish fall. Everyone else followed me up above the dragon flock and let their cargo go as well. The dragons instantly went for the food, snatching up as much as they could.

"Yes, we did it!" Snotlout cried, holding up a single fish in triumph. "Stupid dragons!" Then a Deadly Nadder flew out of nowhere and grabbed him or more accurately, grabbed the arm that held the fish. Snotlout cried out as he was rapidly towed away.

Hiccup and Toothless chased the Deadly Nadder as it flew up into the sky no doubt heading back to its nest. "Well you just let go the fish!" Hiccup yelled in annoyances. "I'll catch you!"

"No! That's my dinner!" Snotlout shot back.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled and he let go of his fish.

The Deadly Nadder didn't even notice as he fell from its grasp and right onto Toothless' back. They then continued to fly towards Outcast Island.

* * *

The next morning Astrid was dragged to the Outcast arena by Alvin and Savage. Before entering Astrid turned to look at Alvin and held her hand out.

"What is it?" Alvin demanded.

"The book I need it!" Astrid said simply. Alvin just looked at her funnily. "I didn't memorise it."

With a reluctant growl Alvin handed it over and pushed her into the arena. Astrid looked at one of the cages that began to open.

"Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder…" Astrid prayed to herself, clutching the book to her chest.

The cage opened and a purplish and dark yellowy Monstrous Nightmare came out lighting itself a blaze. "Oh, great," Astrid muttered, flipping to the Monstrous Nightmare page in the Book of Dragons.

"Well!" Alvin said looking down at her. "I'm waiting!"

"Alright, big boy it's you and me." Astrid said and slowly approached it with her arm out outstretched cautiously.

The Monstrous Nightmare then lit itself up again knocking her to the ground making her dropped the book. "Okay, check that off the list." Astrid said getting up in a confident voice. "How about the direct approach."

Astrid charged with a yell at the Monstrous Nightmare and grabbed its tail. The Monstrous Nightmare just lifted its tail up and began to try and shake her off.

"Our little Heather is a lot feistier than I remember." Alvin said to Savage.

The Monstrous Nightmare then flung Astrid off and she was sent flying into the wall. "This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried! You'll need to do better!" Alvin yelled

"The one time I wish Snotlout was here." Astrid muttered angrily as she got up and brushed herself off.

As the Monstrous Nightmare got closer towards her Astrid remembered what Snotlout had said about Hookfang. She then charged at it and jumped onto its head fastened her hands around its horns.

The Monstrous Nightmare reared up and roared deafeningly, shaking around and snapping its massive teeth trying to get her off. Astrid kept up her grip, but then the Monstrous Nightmare slammed its head into the wall with her still clinging on.

Alvin and Savage just stood there in silence. "Well!" Alvin said breaking the silence. "That's the end of that."

"Wait, look!" Savage said pointing.

Alvin looked at what Savage was pointing at and saw that the Monstrous Nightmare's began to move." Ugh, these things won't budge." A voice said that came from the dragons head.

Slowly they saw Astrid pushing the Monstrous Nightmare's head away from the wall, staring defiantly into its eyes. She then jumped off the wall and slammed its head down to the ground. The Monstrous Nightmare purred and its tongue flopped out of its jaws and onto the ground.

"What?!" Alvin cheered, laughing. "I told you she knew what she was doing!"

"Yes, you certainly did." Savage sighed.

Astrid then climbed onto the Monstrous Nightmare's neck and clutched its horns for support. "Huh, what do you say we get out of here then?" Astrid asked.

The Monstrous Nightmare stood up and Astrid picked the Book of Dragons up. Outcast soldiers appeared suddenly, ready to stop them. The Monstrous Nightmare fired its fire breath which scattered them as they hastily made to avoid them. They then began to head to the exit.

"Going somewhere Heather?" Alvin asked.

"As far away from this place as possible!" Astrid said glaring.

Then Savage led two frightened-looking Vikings up to the edge of the arena. "Did you forget that I still have your parents?" Alvin asked rhetorically.

"Parents?" Astrid gasped. "She… was telling the truth?"

"I might see my way of the trading of that book!" Alvin called down. "Or you can leave and I'll kill!"

* * *

Meanwhile the other had landed for the moment in a clearing in the middle of the dead forest that surrounded the shores of Outcast Island. They were waiting for Astrid to show up with the Book of Dragons.

"Ca-caw, ca-caw!" Snotlout called.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Duh, that's our signal." Snotlout said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys, we don't give the signal this time. Astrid does! We talked about this." Hiccup explained as he sat down beside Toothless.

"Like any of this matters anyway!" Fishlegs said in a worried voice. "She's almost an hour late! We never should have let her go, Alvin must have figured out what was going on and…"

He trailed off to stew in his own worry. "The costume sucked, I told you guys," Tuffnut said staring up at the sky.

"Guys!" Hiccup said, getting everyone's attention. "She'll be here. It's Astrid."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Outcast arena Astrid was trying to figuring out what to do. Alvin had Heather's parents and now she felt guilty because she put their lives in danger.

"Well, let's have it." Alvin said, extending a meaty hand for the Book of Dragons.

"Send them over first!" Astrid demanded.

"Fine!" Alvin muttered, swatting, Heather's parents. "Off you go."

They walked up to Astrid but stopped and looked puzzled. Obviously they weren't fooled by the disguise. "Mom, Dad!" Astrid said with mock joy and hugged them. She then looked up at them. "I'm a friend of Heather's. I'm here to help." She whispered.

"You do realize I'm never going to let you leave with that book?" Alvin asked rhetorically.

"No kidding!" Astrid retorted, then hissed from the corner of her mouth. "When I tell you, drop to the ground. It's about to get really hot in here."

"Oh, Heather I'm waiting!" Alvin snarled impatiently, holding out his hand again.

Astrid glared at him defiantly and then threw the book up into the air. "Now!" Heather's parent's dropped to the ground. "Sorry, boy." Astrid muttered to the Monstrous Nightmare and punched him on the snort. Instinctively the Monstrous Nightmare fired its fire at the gathered Outcasts, scattering them.

Once the book landed Astrid ran up to it followed by Heather's patents. But Alvin threw a bola and caught Heather's dad. Astrid grabbed the book but put it down again to help Heather's dad but once she saw Alvin walking over she threw herself at it.

Alvin grabbed her hair and pulled the book out of her hands. "Heather, Heather, Heather…" Alvin scolded gently then suddenly dropped me and examined his hand. His fingers were covered with ash.

"Or are you?" He asked suspiciously clutching his fist.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still waiting for Astrid. He then stood up and saw Astrid with Heather's parents walking towards them from a cliff in the distance.

"There's Astrid!" Hiccup said.

"Who's that with her?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. Then he saw Astrid wave at them. "But, that's the signal!"

"Okay let's go, bud!" Hiccup said climbed onto Toothless and flew towards Astrid.

Hiccup landed and Heather's parents startled shouts at the sight of Toothless. "Who's this?" Hiccup asked.

"Heather's parents." Astrid said with a slight sarcastic edge. "She was telling the truth, just go with the plan."

Hiccup turned around and saw Outcast appeared from behind the trees and rocks. "Oi, there they are! Get them!" Alvin ordered, appearing towards them carrying the Book of Dragons around his belt.

"Hiccup!" Alvin bellowed in delight. "Bet you're surprised to see me."

"Not really." Hiccup said plainly. "This is where you live." Toothless then growled. "Easy, bud." He said patting Toothless gently. "Looks like he's got us. This time."

"So, where's my son." Alvin said looking around.

"Not here Alvin and I doubt he wants to see you." Hiccup said.

"Oh, we'll see about that but you know, Hiccup," Alvin said with a devious grin. "with this book, your knowledge of dragons and my knowledge of warfare, we could make quite the team! How does that sound?" He chuckled.

"Hmm, insane, demented, delusional, stupid!" Hiccup said listing the adjectives on his fingers.

Alvin just stood in silence. "Alright then we'll just have to agree to disagree." Alvin finally replied "You're a smart boy, Hiccup. You know I can't let you leave the island."

"And you're a smart murderous barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this." Hiccup said

"So do I!" Alvin said as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled.

"NOW!" Alvin yelled.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twin and their dragons flew into the air and battled with the Outcasts. Hookfang spat fire at the Outcasts, Meatlug bashed them with her tail and Barf and Belch toyed with an Outcast as they lashed out with their jaws and tail.

Outcasts from the trees began to fire arrows at them. Then a couple of Outcasts threw a net over Fishlegs and Meatlug. "This wasn't part of the plan, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled calling for help.

Barf and Belch got their necks lassoed and the twins were thrown off. Toothless blasted an Outcast with his wing and fired a plasma blast but the blast was blocked by his shield. Astrid had managed to knock an Outcast out his own shield and took it from him. Hookfang was driving back by some Outcasts advancing towards them. The twin managed to get up only to find that Outcasts had surround them.

"There's too many of them." Snotlout yelled trying to avoid the arrows.

"We're never getting out of this!" Astrid yelled

Suddenly Skull landed in front of them with Ragnar riding on his neck. Skull then gave a massive roar just as powerful a Thornado making the Outcasts fall to the ground.

"Ragnar what are you going here?" Hiccup asked.

"We came to help." Ragnar said as Skull slammed his tail at an Outcast sending him flying.

"We?!" Hiccup said confused.

They looked up and saw Stormfly swooping in pulling the net off Fishlegs and Meatlug and fired a jet of fire freeing Barf and Belch. "Is that-?" Astrid said in amazement.

Riding on Stormfly was Heather who was looking quite happy. "Heather!" Hiccup said smiling.

"And Stromfly!" Astrid finished joyfully.

"What Heather?!" Avlin said angrily.

Once Heather and Stormfly landed Astrid ran over and hugged Stormfly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Astrid said apologetically.

"It's okay." Heather said plainly. "I wouldn't have believed me either."

"Now let's get your parents." Astrid said smiling as she hopped onto Stormfly.

"I thought you we're going to make sure that she stayed in her cell and when could Skull roar like that?" Hiccup asked looking at Ragnar.

"What can I say? The girl is very persuasive." Ragnar said rubbing the back of his head. Hiccup just nodded in a knowing way. "As for Skull able to roar turns out once a Boneknapper has a perfect bone armour, they are able to roar almost as powerful as Thunderdrum's sonic blast."

"Good we could us all the help we can get." Hiccup said.

"Ragnar, have you come to your senses to join me?" Alvin asked.

"Here's my answer." Ragnar said and Skulled fired a stream of fire straight at Alvin.

Alvin managed to get out of the way in time. Then Hiccup, Astrid with Heather with her, Ragnar and Snotlout flew into the air. Astrid steered Stormfly over to Heather's parents were some Outcasts were guarding them and grabbed them.

"Mum, dad, hang on!" Heather yelled as they soared into the air

On the ground Barf and Belch walked over to the Outcasts standing over the twins and roared at them scaring them away. The twins snickered and climbed aboard.

"Okay, guys, just like we practiced!" Hiccup yelled. He then flew over to the twins who were now flying on Barf and Belch. "Ruffnut, cover fire!"

"It's about time." Ruff said huffily. She pulled on Barf's horns, prompting the head to spray out gas. They flew in front of the Outcast's catapults, hiding them from view with the thick green fog.

"I love this part!" Tuffnut yelled and yanked on Belch's horns. He let loose with a spark that ignited the entire cloud, blowing four catapults to smithereens.

Another catapult flung a largest boulder straight towards Hiccup and Toothless. They dodged it, but it continued on a straight course right toward Fishlegs. "Fishlegs! In coming!" Hiccup warned and Meatlug swallow the bolder.

"Whoa, nice catch girl!" Fishlegs said to the Gronckle. "Lava blast!" He ordered. Meatlug flew down and spat a lava ball demolishing the catapult. "That's it Meatlug."

"Yeah!" Heather cheered.

Then the Outcasts standing on the dead tress fired their crossbows at her and Astrid. "Now Snotlout!" Astrid yelled.

Snotlout flew past the trees with Hookfang who ignited himself. "Go for it!" Snotlout shouted.

Stormfly flung a barrage of spikes that shot right through Hookfang's flames, coming out blaze now on fire. They slammed into the trees, causing the dead forest to catch fire and begin to burn. The Outcasts abandoned their posts and ran for it.

"You feeling the heat, boys? Because I sure am!" Snotlout cried overjoyed.

"Great job, guy!" Hiccup shouted. "Now let's get out of here!"

Hiccup led the others and they began to fly away. Alvin who was on the ground was now very angry.

"Their getting away." He shouted. He turned to look at Savage. "Stop them!" He then picked Savage up and placed him in catapult.

"Shouldn't we test this first?" Savage asked nervously.

Alvin ignored him and pulled the leaver sending him flying straight at the Viking teens. Savage flew over Stormfly and managed to know Astrid off. They both landed in the part of the dead forest that wasn't not on fire. Then branches they lay on quickly began to snap. Savage fell first, then Astrid fell as well.

When Astrid got up she was face to face with Alvin who grabbed her. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelled and flew down after her.

Once they were close enough Toothless fired several plasma blasts. But Alvin was too quick, and they all missed.

Alvin stopped running when he reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Toothless landed and Hiccup watching as he held Astrid over the cliff. "Surrender!" Alvin yelled. "Or I'll… well, you know the rest." He chuckled evilly.

"Do it, bud." Hiccup said and Toothless reared up on his hind legs and was about to fire a plasma blast.

Astrid looked down and saw a familiar Monstrous Nightmare flying below them. "Hiccup, don't shoot!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless then sat back down and swallowed the blast back down. A second later, the same Monstrous Nightmare that Astrid befriended jumped over the cliff and slammed into Alvin, throwing him to the ground. Astrid then grabbed the Book of Dragons from the unconscious Alvin and the Monstrous Nightmare grabbed her and threw up into its neck.

Once Alvin got up he saw Hiccup and Astrid flying away on their dragons.

"Who is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Just a new friend I made." Astrid said rubbing the Monstrous Nightmare's neck.

Once Savage got to Alvin they saw the Viking teens flying away on their dragons. They both stared at the distance in amazement.

"Did you see that?" Alvin said in bewilderment. "The dragon came for her. It protected her."

"Bonded with her." Savage said in equal bewilderment. "We need to get that book back Alvin."

"Oh, we need more than the book." Alvin said and turned to face him. "We need that boy."

* * *

Later that evening on Berk Hiccup with Toothless by his side along with Astrid and Ragnar were saying goodbye to Heather at the docks who was about to leave with her parents back to her island.

"I can't thank you all enough." Heather said. "Especially you, Astrid. You put your life on the line for us." Heather then hugged her tight and Astrid did the same.

When she let go, she turned to Hiccup and Toothless. "I'll miss you too," she said, patting Toothless on the snort. "Both of you."

"Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Hiccup said.

"Maybe we will." Heather said smiling sincerely.

"Just one thing." Hiccup said. "If you ever need help, you'll ask."

"I will promise." Heather said and turned to look at Ragnar. "Ragnar, I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't be it's not your fault. You were trying to help your parents I would have do the same." Ragnar said blushing.

"No matter what anyone says your nothing like Alvin." Heather said. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Once she released him Ragnar nearly fainted. This made Heather laugh and she ran down the dock and jumped into the boat where her parents were waiting.

Everyone waved as the boat moved out into the open water. Heather noticed that Snotlout was there gesturing his hands in a writing way. "Write me!" Snotlout whispered. Heather just smirk and shake her head.

On the docks Ragnar just looked on with a sad face. Hiccup noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder and Astrid punched him in the arm making all three of the laugh.

Ever since dragons showed up here on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected. But every once in a while, something or someone comes along and surprises us and when that happens, you kind of hate to see them go. It was then I felt happier than I had even in been in my entire life and saddest but I knew I would see her again someday.


	12. Thawfest

Every year on Berk, we come together to test our strength, endurance, and courage in the annual Thawfest games. For some of us, it's not such a great time of year. In fact, Snotlout and his family have won every single year. But the first Thawfest Games that had been celebrated after the Dragon War has had a few changers meaning my old friend Hiccup the Useful has a chance to win because for the first time ever, the Thawfest Games will include dragons.

In the arena where the safety cage had been raisin and benches had been set up all along the rim. Banners and other decorations had been posted all around, especially at the entrance for the Thawfest Games. Gobber was explaining the changers that had happened to the Viking teens. Today he had a flag as his prosthetic.

"Dragons are now officially a part of Thawfest!" Gobber announced. "There'll be three additional events." he lectured. "The first is the flying & shoot, which will require you to fly straight and shoot straighter." He explained but then ducked as Ruffnut and Tuffnut fired a shot from their Barf and Belch.

"Sorry! We're on the wrong heads." Tuffnut said.

"I knew something felt weird!" Ruffnut said as they switched dragon head. They shot another blast, Gobber ducked in time but his flag got caught on fire.

"Ah, much better." Tuffnut sighed.

"Next is the freestyle." Gobber continued blowing the fire out on his flag. "It's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice."

They looked up and saw Astrid was flying in circles on Stormfly, doing a bunch of cautious experimental acrobatics. "That it girl, just like we practise."

"Ah, the Nadder wing-walk. Impressive, Astrid." Gobber complimented.

"Uh, excuse me." Fishlegs said rasing his hand. "Meatlug and I were wondering if there were going to be any intellectual events a puzzle perhaps." Fishlegs said.

"I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs." Gobber said patting his shoulder. "And let's not forget the hurdles! You'll be asked to-." Gobber was interrupted when they heard a loud cheer rang out into the air they looked up to see Snotlout and Hookgang flying towards them.

"Oh, great here comes the big ham." Ragnar muttered as Snotlout and Hookfang landed heavily on the ground kicking up a large quantity of dust into the air, causing Hiccup to cough as it got in his face.

Snotlout dismounts and walked up them. He was wearing all the medals that he has won over the previous years. "You know what I love the most about the Thawfestival Games?" Snotlout asked glancing at them. "Winning! Want to touch one of my medals, just to see what it feels like to be a winner?" He bragged, holding out a medal.

I think I'll pass." Hiccup muttered.

"My family has never lost a Thawfest Game. Ever!" Snotlout bragged.

"Here we go…" Astrid sighed crossing her arms.

"Like we didn't see this coming." Ragnar muttered.

"Dragons or no dragons, I'm going to do what I do every year – bring glory to my clan. And you, Useless, will do what you do embarrass yours." Snotlout said backing away to Hookfang.

"Let's go Hookfang." Snotlout said jumping onto Hookfang. Hookfang jumped up in surprise and Snotlout ended up dangling upside down from his neck as he flew off "I will crush you all!" He cried as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

Later that night at Hiccup's house Hiccup was drawing some designs on a sheet of parchment. Hiccup picked up a long coil of measuring tape off the desk and started measuring Toothless.

That moment Stoick walked in and looked down at his son.

"What are you two working on?" Stoick asked curiously.

"Just some ideas for Thawfest." Hiccup said casually turning back to the tired Night Fury.

"Right… right… excellent." Stoick said and fell silent to watch him work.

"So… did you need something dad?" Hiccup asked a moment later.

"Oh, well – uh – with the dragons you could actually, uh…" Stoick said trying to find the right words.

"Beat Snotlout? Best the Jorgensons?" Hiccup finished standing up.

"Well, when you put it that way it does have a nice ring." Stoick said chuckling. There was a moment of silences and Stoick rubbed his hand together. "Okay, then! I'll let you get back to whatever it is – uh – you two do. Yeah!"

Stoick then walked down the stairs awkwardly. Hiccup couldn't help but smiled and shook his head. Hiccup then continued doing his work and couldn't help but smile on the look on Snotlout's face if he won the Thawfest Games

* * *

The next morning marked the start of the Thawfestival Games and everyone was at the arena. On the cliff wall were crude pictures of the Viking teen's faces in order to keep score. Stoick stood on a wooden stage looking up at the cheering crowd.

"Let the Thawfestival Games begin!" Stoick yelled, throwing out his arms out.

Everyone cheered as Stoick opened a chest and a multi coloured Terrible Terrors flew out. Down at the entrance Spitelout was strongly urges his son on.

"What are we?" Spiteloout asked cheering.

"We're killers!" Snotlout Answered.

"What do we do?" Spitelout asked cheering.

"We kill!" Snotlout answered.

"What do we say?" Spitelout asked cheering.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" They both cheered and slammed their head together.

The Viking teens were ready for the first event. The Sheep Lug all they had to do was carry a sheep on their back and run towards the finishing line.

Mulch and Bucket were sitting in a podium doing the the announcers.

"The contestants are now lining up for the Sheep Lug!" Mulch yelled out to the crowd using a horn to make his voice heard.

"It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch." Bucket added.

"Well, Bucket, every day is a good day for lugging sheep!" Mulch said chuckling.

Gobber then placed a sheep on each of the Viking teen's backs. "On your mark…" Mulch called and the Viking teens walked over to the start line. "Get set…" They then bent down on one knee. Mulch then whacked Bucket's bucket with his hook, producing an audible ring that signalled the start of the event.

They all took off at a run, with Snotlout quickly taking the lead. Astrid and Ragnar were at a close second. Hiccup was in third and the twins quickly abandoned the race when Tuffnut bumped into Ruffnut, which caused her to retaliate. Soon they were brawling off to the side as Fishlegs collapsed on to his knees near them.

Snotlout closed the line and slammed his sheep onto the ground and began to celebrate. Astrid and Ragnar came into a joint second and Hiccup fell to the ground in third and looked up to see Snotlout dancing around like he already won the whole festival.

"And the first point of the Thawfest Games goes to Snotlout!" Mulch announced.

"That's my boy!" Spitelout yelled.

Hiccup struggled to get up after his sheep got off of him. Ragnar helped him to his feet up. "You're getting stronger, last time you could barely lift the sheep." Ragnar said.

"Still didn't change the result." Hiccup said pointing at the cliff.

They looked up and saw Bucket place a blue line next to the Snotlout's face. "Did you really except to win at the physical advents?" Ragnar asked.

"I would mind so much with he didn't brag about like every five minutes." Hiccup said looking at Snotlout milking the moment.

"I take your point." Ragnar said.

The Viking teens had an hour break as the adults set up the next event. The Log Roll where they had to run on a suspended log without falling off. The Viking teens were all perched on a giant log held up by two supports. There were also flour sacks at the bottom to break their fall.

"Next is your traditional Log Roll event!" Mulch shouted into his horn.

"Enjoy your faceplant." Snotlout snickered.

They all began running on the log, causing it to spin rapidly. The first one off was Astrid who got whacked by Fishlegs' arm with him soon following. Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut tripped and ended up rolling with the log and they slammed into the far wall. Ragnar lost his balance and fell onto the flour sacks. Hiccup was the only one left but soon hid prosthetic caught in a groove on the log and fell head first into the sacks. Snotlout just kept running, holding his arms in the air triumphantly.

"And another point goes to Snotlout!" Mulch cheered as Bucket painted another long blue line next to Snotlout's face.

Hiccup had problems getting out of the flour sacks as his head and arms were trapped in there. Toothless ran over from the side-lines and picked him up by the back of the neck. "Thank you… Toothless." Hiccup muttered rubbing my sore back.

Again there was another hour break as the adults set up the final event of the day the Axe Throwing event. All the Viking teens had to do was throw their axes to a target and whoever gets closest to the mark wins.

Targets were set up on the far side of the arena and they were all supplied with axes to throw at them.

"Next is the Axe Throwing contest!" Mulch helpfully announced. "Where accuracy is supreme!"

Snotlout threw his axe and it landed in the middle of the target. "Bulls-eye!" Mulch cried.

Astrid and Fishlegs threw their axes at the same time but Fishlegs' poor throw caused the two weapons to clatter to the ground. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both missed spectacularly, Ruffnut's headed straight for Stoick who caught it in mid-air and Tuffnut's headed straight at the crowd where it nearly cut a Viking's head off. Ragnar threw his axe but it missed the target completely. Hiccup threw his axe and at first it looked like it was going to be a bulls-eye, but it fell short of the target.

Snotlout went to pick the axe up. "Here's how it's done dragon boy." Snotlout said smugly.

He then began to throw all the axes he could get with his back to the target. Amazingly all the axes hit the target all of them hitting the centre.

"Show off!" Hiccup muttered.

Spitelout gave a mighty whoop at Snotlout's performance. He got up and looked straight at Stoick who was sitting on his thrown watching the whole advent with Gobber sitting by his side also on a thrown.

"Why don't you give us the medal now, Stoick?" Spitelout taunted. "You'll save your boy the embarrassment!"

"Why don't you sit back down, Spitelout." Stoick said fiercely. Spitelout sat down saying nothing.

"Don't let him get to you." Gobber advised.

"He's been getting to me for years." Stoick reminded him. "Why should today be any different?"

At the end of the day, Hiccup stared at the scoreboard. Snotlout was obviously in the lead with all three points. "Well, dead last again." Hiccup muttered to himself.

"Well, technically you're in second." Ragnar said walking up to him.

"Wow, I have all the points and the best looking picture?" Snotlout said walking up to them. "Unfair!"

"And yet, Hiccup has got a girlfriend." Ragnar muttered walking away.

"Oh, have your fun now! Tomorrow, everything changes. Right, bud?" Hiccup said walking up to Toothless.

"I can't wait!" Snotlout said walking up to Hookfang. "Because Hookfang and I – it's like boy and dragon have become one! We're like a bragon or a droy." He said as he mounted Hookfang and flew off. "Or a Snotfang!" He yelled back.

"Yeah?" Hiccup yelled. "Well, tomorrow you'll have to answer to… Hictooth!" Hiccup then mentally facepalmed himself for not thinking up a better comeback.

"Hictooth?" Astrid's voice came, asking me skeptically. Hiccup then saw her and Ragnar walking over to him.

"Yeah, it isn't my snappiest comeback, but…" Hiccup admitted.

"Why are you letting yourself be caught up in this?" Astrid asked rising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've never cared if you won or not?" Ragnar asked crossing his arms.

"Because… for the first time ever, I have a chance to beat Snotlout. To quiet him down!" Hiccup explained.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other. Then Snotlout and Hookfang suddenly swooped down over the arena again. "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" Snotlout yelled as he flew past.

"Good point." Astrid admitted and Ragnar nodded. "I have to say, it would be nice to see someone else with a Thawrfest medal." She said as the two of them mounted their dragons.

"Yeah, I'd like to see the look on Snotlout's face when he loses." Ragnar agreed.

Once the two of them left the arena Hiccup looked up into the sky in the direction Snotlout and Hookfang left. "You've spiked your last sheep, 'Snotfang'…" Hiccup muttered and slammed his fist into his palm. "Tomorrow's a new day."

* * *

The next day started the dragon advents of the Thawfest Games. All the Viking teens gathered in the arena, alongside their dragons. The arena was already set up for the first of the events The Hurdles where the Viking teens and their Dragon have to fly under large hurdles without hitting them. In the arena logs were stacked up and were in a lined in the arena, through the exit.

"Welcome today to day two of the Thawfest Games! Let the dragon events begin!" Mulch shouted through the horn. He was greeted by enthusiastic cheers from the other Vikings.

"It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch." Bucket said helpfully and Mulch gave him an encouraging nod.

"First up, The Hurdles!" Mulch announced.

"Hurdles, shmurdles." Snotlout said cockily. "I could make it over those things in my sleep."

"Be my guess." Hiccup said gesturing to them.

"You don't go over them Snotlout, you go under them." Astrid explained shaking her head.

"Duh, I knew that." Snotlout said plainly.

"And first up is Fishlegs!" Mulch yelled.

Fishlegs and Meatlug took off at a confident buzz. They approached the first hurdle and ended up stuck underneath it. "Uh, guys, a little help over here!" Fishlegs groaned and looked down to Meatlug, "Don't worry, girl, this just isn't our event."

Then it was Astrid and Stormfly turn. They magnificently through each of the hurdles, but just as they were approaching the end, Astrid bumped her head on one of the logs.

Next were the twins. They made it through the first few hurdles with some ease, but then they mixed up and Barf and Belch ended up with the second hurdle caught between their necks and the sudden halt caused the twins to fly off and into the audience.

Ragnar and Skull went next. Unfortunately since Skull was such a big dragon they ended up hitting half the huddles before they reached the finishing line.

"Where's your book, Hiccup? You might want to take notes!" Snotlout taunted.

Snotlout and Hookfang took their turn. Hookfang jumped forward and skimmed the ground, gliding under the first hurdles. It would have been a perfect run if Snotlout remembered to duck and instead ended up banged his head on each and every one of the hurdles.

Final it was Hiccup and Toothless' turn. "Let's show them how it's done, bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless then shot forward and at the last instant he flipped upside down. They streaked under each of the hurdles in this position, without missing a single one.

"And Hiccup makes a perfect run!" Mulch announced.

Bucket then painted a long blue line next to Hiccup's picture on the scoreboard. Stoick smiled and looked on proudly while Spitelout was the opposite. Once Toothless landed on the other side of the line of hurdles, Hiccup let out an overexcited laugh.

"Did you hear what he said?" Hiccup asked enthusiastically. "Perfect! I believe that those are my first Thawfest points, ever! I just realized something… I like beating Snotlout. I feel taller, am I taller? Never mind, don't answer that."

"Is he… gloating?" Fishlegs asked uncertainly.

"I'm not exactly sure." Astrid answered. "I've never actually heard Hiccup gloat before."

"I don't know about you guys but it freaks me out." Ragnar said looking a bit nervous.

Just then Hookfang swooped in next to Hiccup. "Don't get too excited." Snotlout warned menacingly and held up a finger. "You know what this is? The number of wins I need to end this thing. And you know what this is?" He asked holding up a second finger. "The number of chances I have."

"Well you know what this is? The size of your brain." Hiccup said holding up his own hand meeting his forefinger and thumb together. "No wait!" He corrected himself, shrinking the circle he made with his fingers. "Yes, that's much better."

"Like you've ever seen my brain." Snotlout said glaring heatedly at him. "Come one Hookfang." He then flew off on Hookfang.

Astrid and Ragnar give him a questioning stare. "What? He started it." Hiccup protested. "When we were five…"

Like yesterday the Viking teens had an hour break as the adults sent things up for the next event. The next event was The Freestyle all they had to do was perform amazing tricks of their choice while the judges judge them. The three judges each give awards out three depending on their preferment's.

"Next we have the freestyle event! Contestants and their dragons will show off their style and abilities!" Mulch announced.

First were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut was on Tuffnut shoulders while he in turn had a foot on each of Barf and Belch's necks while flying around.

"Check this one out!" Ruffnut called.

"We call it the Iron Split!" Tuff said.

But then Barf and Belch's heads separated slightly. When that happened, he was pretty much forced to split and Tuffnut then held his groin in pain. The judges looked bored as they wrote out the twins' scores. They got a measly two out of nine.

Next were Fishlegs and Meatlug. They were flying in fast and ever-tightening circles around the arena.

"We like to call this next feat of daring the Extreme Butterfly!" Fishlegs announced. But soon, Meatlug's manoeuvrability wasn't able to keep up with the speed of her increasingly sharp turns, and they spun uncontrollably off into a corner.

The judges gave him a four out of nine. "It's okay, girl." Fishlegs said quietly to a dizzy Meatlug. "This isn't our event either."

Next was Ragnar and Skull. "We call this trick the Daring Dragon Rescue." Ragnar yelled.

Then Skull began to fly straight up as fast as he could. Once they reached about a hundred feet Ragnar jumped of Skull and fell head first towards the ground. most of the crowd screamed as Skull couldn't fly fast enough to catch him. Ragnar then pulled out chain and threw straight up towards Skull who caught it in his mouth and pulled up. Ragnar then slung on the chain and somersaulted in the air and land on his feet and gave a below.

The judges were impressed and gave him a six out of nine. "Nice work boy." Ragnar yelled up to Skull who roared happily that it nearly knocked the crowd off their seats.

Astrid and Stormfly were next, impressing the crowd with a series of acrobatics from Stormfly's back. "The Balance Dance." Fishlegs said as the crowd oohed and aahed. "How does she make it look so easy?"

"How come you can't do that? I mean… I could." Tuffnut asked looking at his sister. Ruffnut just slapped him to the ground annoyed.

The judges were very impressed and gave her a seven out of nine.

Next were Hiccup and Toothless and they started by shooting up into the sky and then performed a power dive at a sharp descending angle. As they neared a nearby sea stack, they veered up and then performed a series of aerial somersaults. Hiccup clicked the stirrup once and they levelled out again, soaring back to the arena and landing elegantly on the floor.

"Yeah baby!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs.

The judges were so impressed that they gave him a nine out of nine.

Finally Snotlout and Hookfang were next. Snotlout positioned himself confidently in a standing-up position on Hookfang's neck.

"I hear Snotlout's going to do a trick called the 'Rings of Deadly Fire'. No one's ever tried it before." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, because it's too dangerous?" Ruffnut hazarded.

"No, because he just made it up!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Something tells me I should get my First Aid Kit standing by." Ragnar said. Hiccup nodded as he looked over at the immense wooden rings that had been set up in the arena.

"I'm probably going to win just for coming up with this," Snotlout bragged.

Snotlout then clamped his hands onto Hookfang's horns for balance. The Monstrous Nightmare made a wide upwards circle before coming back down toward the arena. "Fire!" Snotlout called, and Hookfang obediently shot a stream of flame that set the massive rings alight.

Snotlout's face tightened with determination, but as Hookfang saw the flaming rings coming closer towards him, he panicked and pulled up at the last second, trying to avoid the fire. Snotlout however lost his balance and was flung towards the rings and he slammed into them and they tumbled apart in a huge pile of fire and wood. Snotlout came out of the pile screaming with pain, his pants lit up in flames.

The crowd laughed at the ridiculous sight as Snotlout jumped into the trough of water off to the side. The only one who wasn't laughing was Spitelout who looked on with a disappointing scale. Snotlout looked towards the judges and saw the that they gave him nothing.

"I get the rings and the fire part, but where's the death?" Tuffnut asked looking confused as did his sister "I feel cheated."

Again there was another hour break as things got set up for the final advent. Snotlout meanwhile was looking up at the scoreboard. Silently Hiccup walked up towards him with a big smirk on his face.

"Wow, Snotlout." Hiccup commented, causing him to turn around glaring at him. "Your dad looks really mad right now."

Snotlout looked up to see Spitelout shaking his head at his son disappointedly. "What do you know?" Snotlout said rudely. "He always looks like that! Do you really think you have any shot at beating me?" He said chuckling.

"As a matter of fact… I do have a shot at beating you." Hiccup said casually.

"Do not!" Snotlout said stubbornly.

"Do too!" Hiccup replied, raising his voice.

"Do not!" Snotlout yelled.

"Do too! Hiccup yelled back. "Think about it, Snotlout. Toothless is a Night Fury and I'm the best rider on Berk. How could I possibly lose?"

"Because that's what you do!" Snotlout shouted furious. "I win, and you lose!"

"Check the scoreboard, Snotlout. Not anymore!" Hiccup said defiantly.

He glanced at the board and stomped off, clenching his fist and muttering incomprehensible gibberish to himself.

Astrid and Ragnar saw the whole thing and looked at each other worriedly. They then walked up to Hiccup.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked.

"Just rattling cages." Hiccup said and then walked off.

"Since when does Hiccup 'rattle cages'?" Astrid asked puzzled looking at Ragnar.

"Since, never." Ragnar said with a worried look on his face.

"That's what I thought." Astrid said now looking worried. "I'm worried Rag, I've never seen him like this."

"Neither have I and I don't like it." Ragnar said crossing his arms.

Things were set up for the final advent. The Fly & Shoot were the rider and their dragon have fly through a maze and shoot. Points were added if they shoot an Outcast and pointes are taken away if they shot a Hairy Hooligans.

"The contestants are lining up for the Fly & Shoot. Where they must shoot down their enemies and spare their friends!" Mulch announced. He then clanged his hook on Bucket's bucket to signal the start of advent.

Everyone did decently well, but there were inevitably a few mistakes made. The twins only hit two Outcasts and three Hairy Hooligans. Fishlegs and Meatlug missed everyone one of the targets and once again Fishlegs told Meatlug that this wasn't their advent. Ragnar and Skull did pretty well they shot three Outcasts, but Astrid and Stormfly shot four Outcasts.

Then it was Hiccup and Toothless turn. They began very well shooting four Outcasts. While Hiccup wasn't looking an Outcast target showed up behind him. Luckily Toothless saw it out of the corn of his eye and shot it.

"Thanks, bud. I didn't see that one." Hiccup said as they flew towards the finishing line.

"Hiccup and Toothless come through with a perfect score." Mulch said making the crowd cheer minus Spitlout.

Lastly was Snotlout and Hookfang's turn. "Alright Hookfang a clean run through this and were the champs." Snotlout said looking down at him.

Hookfang then shot up into the air and managed to shot the first Outcast. Unfortunately once he blasted the target Hookfang got covered in flour blinding him. He then began shooting everything setting the entire course on fire.

"Snotlout! Get that dragon under control!" Spitlout yelled.

"This doesn't look good for the reigning Thawfestival champion!" Mulch said.

Out of all of the Viking teens, the twins were the only ones that were enjoying the whole thing. "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" They cheered in unison.

Once Hookfang was back under control Bucket placed another line next to Hiccup's face.

"For the first time in Thawrfest history, we have a tie!" Mulch shouted enthusiastically. "Tomorrow, these two young Vikings will go head to head to decide the Thawfest champion!"

Both Hiccup and Snotlout stepped forwards and waved to the cheering crowd. "You don't know how lucky you are." Snotlout said from the corner of his mouth. "You don't even belong on the stage with me."

"That's it, keep talking." Hiccup said as they walked off the stage. "As your family's win streak goes up in smoke, just like your 'Rings of Deadly Fire'."

Snotlout just glared at him and stormed off fuming with his fists clenched. Both Astrid and Ragnar were there and couldn't believe what they just saw. Snotlout kicked a bucket in frustration.

"Yeah, what the matter?" Hiccup yelled as Snotlout walked away. "Yak, got your tongue?"

"Hiccup," Astrid said with a warning voice.

"Oh, he's crumbling under the pressure, I can feel it." Hiccup said with a malicious grin. Both Astrid and Ragnar looked at him disappointedly. "What?" He asked once he saw their faces.

"This is a side of you I thought I would never see." Ragnar said.

"You know what I always liked about you?" Astrid said sadly. "You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner?"

Then Astrid and Ragnar walked away. Ragnar couldn't help to look at Astrid.

"What?!" Astrid asked.

"Well, you just said you I always liked him." Ragnar noted.

"Alright, I admit it I had an unknowing crush on Hiccup. I just couldn't admit it not even to myself." Astrid said. She looked at Ragnar who looked like he wanted to know more. "It's just I admired him that no matter what he wouldn't give up no matter what people say. I guess he was the reason why I kept pushing myself."

"That and you want to revenge your family honour." Ragnar said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Astrid said not looking at him.

"Well, I'll tell you if I have any dreams about you know what." Ragnar said.

"Thanks, Ragnar." Astrid said.

* * *

Later that night at the forge Hiccup was putting the finishing touches to Toothless' new connecting rod. Hiccup was busy thinking about what Astrid and Ragnar had said and grumbled to himself.

"Lousy winner…" Hiccup muttered to himself determinedly as he finished the connecting rod. "I'm going to be a great winner."

He then placed the new connecting rod in a bucket of water to cool it down. He then turned to face Toothless who looked up and gurgled happily. "See this, bud?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to Toothless. "It's lighter and thinner. Oh, this'll help us to fly faster and turn quicker."

"I also stripped down your saddle." Hiccup said patting the new saddle. "Light as a feather."

"But this…" Hiccup continued, holding up a brand new tail fin. "This is what's going to make the most difference. This tail is as thin as parchment and even stronger than before. We will be able to cut and turn better than we ever have. Snotlout won't have a chance."

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and Snotlout were at the arena getting their dragons ready for the big race. Stoick then showed up and walked towards Hiccup.

"Remember, son… no pressure." Stoick said chuckling and made his way out of the arena.

Hiccup then noticed Spitelout walking over to his son. "Snotlout!" He yelled.

Snotlout turned around and saw his dad looking over him. "Yeah! Hey dad! Just stretchin' out the hammier, you know?"

"Did you ever hear the story of when I almost lost the Thawfest games?" Spitelout asked.

"No! I never did." Snotlout said.

"That's right." Spitelout said and then glared at him "Because it never happened!" He said raising his voice. "No Jorgenson has ever come close to losing the Thawfest games." He said walking up menacingly up to his son. "Don't you be the first."

Spitelout then walked away, leaving behind a sad looking Snotlout. Hookfang looked at Snotlout trying to cheer him up. "What are you looking at?" Snotlout asked and they walked away.

About an hour later everyone had shown up ready to see the final advent that will decide who the Thawfest championing.

"Welcome to the final deciding event of this year's Thawfest games. The Obstacle Course Race!" Mulch shouted. "Take it away, Gobber!"

Gobber was standing next who was standing in front of a painted map of the planned course. He lifted his own horn and began to explain the advent.

"The race will start here, in the arena!" He yelled, pointing to the map. "After the log dodge and the cliff climb, Hiccup and Snotlout will get on their dragons, loop around our flagship anchored off the coast, spiral through the sea stack maze and head back here! The first one to pass that finish line is the winner!" The crowd began to cheer loudly. "Look at those goose bumps." He said looking at his arm.

Hiccup and Snotlout were warming up for the race. "Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Hiccup asked.

"No!" Snotlout said bluntly.

"Okay… uh… I just wanted to say, have a good race and… may the best Viking win." Hiccup said awkwardly, holding out his hand.

Snotlout said slapping Hiccup's hand away. "Oh, he will. Don't you worry your scrawny-little-self about that. See you at the finish line, Hiccup. Or, maybe I won't." Snotlout said confidently

"Alright! I tried. If that's how you want it." Hiccup said.

"That's exactly how I want it!" Snotlout yelled.

"Vikings and dragons! Take your positions!" Mulch announced.

Hiccup and Snotlout took their positions at the starting line. Toothless and Hookfang got themselves ready.

"On your mark…" Mulch said and they crouched. "Get set…" Mulch said they tensed up. "And… GO!" He said clanged his hook against Bucket's bucket.

"Out of my way!" Snotlout shouted, shoving Hiccup aside and dashing for the ramp.

Snotlout made his way up the ramp, dodging each log the Vikings at the top threw down. Once he was over the ramp Snotlout ran over to the cliff and began to climb it.

Meanwhile Hiccup had just started to make his way over the ramp. He dodged all the logs and made his way to the cliff. Snotlout was already half way to the top and then he notes that Viking on top of the cliff were throwing rocks at him. one of them hit him in the face but it didn't faze him.

"Ooh, rock to the face! I love a good rock to the face!" Tuffnut cheered. Ruffnut then slammed a rock in his face. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about…" He said dazed.

By the time Hiccup made it halfway up the cliff, he saw Snotlout wave, then mount Hookfang and take off. He then saw the Viking on top of the cliff throwing rocks at him. They didn't hit him but they startling him enough for him to lose his grip.

"He's falling!" Gobber yelled.

"I can't watch!" Fishlegs said coving both his and Meatlug's eyes

Hiccup then dug his prosthetic on a nook in the cliff wall stopping his descent. Hiccup gave a huge sigh of relief and continued to climb.

"Yeah, that my boy!" Stoick said proudly.

A few moments later Hicuup had managed to reach the top where Toothless was waiting. "Okay bud, we have a lot of ground to make up. Let's go!" Hiccup said climbing on Toothless.

Toothless spread his wings and leapt, screeching as he sped off. They were going to fast it was difficult to see them at all.

"Look at them go!" Mulch yelled.

Hiccup watched the rock spires whip past them in a blur as they rapidly neared the flagship that was anchored some distance away. They saw Snotlout ahead of them who even with his early start had yet to reach the flagship.

"He's closing in on Snotlout!" Gobber said pointing.

"I can see that Gobber!" Stoick said annoyed.

Soon the flagship came into view and Hookfang carved a tight arc around the anchored boat and zoomed past Hiccup and Toothless. "How's that feel?" Snotlout called back, laughing.

Toothless flew past the flagship and turned gracefully in their direction. Then they started to catch up with Snotlout.

"Alright, bud, let's see what this new tail can do." Hiccup said and clicked the stirrup. Both tailfins automatically flared, and Toothless shot forward so fast it would blow your helmet off.

"Did you see that, Bucket? That sudden burst of speed?" Mulch said looking through a spyglass.

Toothless was now only two seconds behind Snotlout and Hookfang. They then entered the sea stack maze making it difficult to overtaken. They then flew through a tight canyon formed by a pair of sea stacks.

"Move over!" Hiccup shouted in frustration.

"Yeah, sure!" Snotlout shouted back.

Hiccup then tried to overtake them but he didn't notice the immense sea stack, bigger than all the rest, looming in their path.

Toothless managed to get enough space to squeeze in next to Hookfang in the canyon, but Hookfang bumped them into the wall, causing them to lose a little bit of distance.

Then the two of them noticed the big sea stack in the middle of their path. They both of them steered their dragons in different directions.

"Hiccup has to go the long way around!" Astrid said.

Indeed there were numerous of sea stacks that we were in their way. Hiccup flew around the sea stacks and flew straight up breaking free from the main body of the maze.

Hiccup saw that Snotlout and Hookfang were ahead of them and saw the arena just a head of them. He pressed down on the stirrup and with a bust of speed flew straight down towards Snotlout and Hookfang.

"He's closing in, Stoick!" Gobber said.

"I can see that, Gobber!" Stoick said annoyed.

Snotlout turned around and saw that Hiccup was gaining up on him. "Okay, bud. Let's finish this." Hiccup said.

Toothless the zoomed and they began to pass Hookfang. Hiccup turned to look at Snotlout with a smirk but notice that Snotlout looked like he was about to cry.

"No! I can't lose, I can't lose!" Snotlout wailed.

Hiccup's smirk disappeared and remembered who Spitelout was angry that Snotlout was losing the Thawfest Games. Now his heart was no longer with the concept of winning. "What am I doing?" Hiccup asked to himself. Hiccup knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry, dad." He said.

Hiccup clicked the stirrup for a final time. The tailfin collapsed, and they crashed onto the ground letting Hookfang pass.

"Something's wrong." Fishlegs said.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other and smiled. They both saw Hookfang flying towards them.

"Snotlout comes down the final stretch!" Mulch said. Hookfang fired a bust of fire that lit the finishing line as they crossed it. "And Snotlout is the winner of the Thawfest games!"

Everyone cheered and no one could be happier than Spitelout. "Now that's a Jorgenson!" He yelled to the crowd.

"We did it…" Snotlout said not believing what had just happened. "We did it! We did it! Of course we did it…"

Hookfang then lowered his head and Snotlout jumped off. Then Hiccup and Toothless flew in and once he landed Hiccup hopped off of Toothless' back to join Snotlout on advancing up to the centre stage.

"Nice flying, Snotlout." Hiccup said graciously.

Yeah. You put up a good fight…" Snotlout said stretching his hand out. Hiccup was about to shake it but Snotlout pulled it away. "But not good enough." He said laughing.

They walked up to Stoick who was standing on the centre stage ready to give the Thawfest media to the winner. "It's been a spectacular Thawfest games." Stoick announced. "Perhaps the best ever! These two young men have put on quite a show, but alas, there can be only one champion." Then some Vikings began to do a drumroll. "The Thawfest dynasty continues… The winner, and still champion, Snotlout!"

"We did it!" Snotlout yelled.

Everyone cheered and Stoick placed the medal around his neck. "You did your family proud." Stoick said and looked at Hiccup smiling.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout yelled running around the arena.

Hiccup shook his head and walked down the steps. Suddenly out of nowhere Astrid punched him in the shoulder. Ragnar then slowly walked up towards him smiling.

"Ow! What?" Hiccup asked rubbing his shoulder.

"We know what you did." Astrid hinted smiling.

"Yeah, I lost. As usual." Hiccup said.

"No. You threw the race." Astrid said smiling.

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing." Ragnar said rising an eyebrow.

"I-I have no idea what you two are talking about. Snotlout was just the better Viking today." Hiccup pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh, come on Hiccup." Ragnar said crossing his arms. "Losing doesn't always mean defeat."

"Ragnar is right Hiccup. No one was a better Viking than you, today." Astrid said. She then pulled him into a kiss and a minute later released him and walked away smiling.

"You have to admit it Hiccup, the second place prize is much matter than the first place one." Ragnar said.

Hiccup nodded as they both watch Spitelout lifting his son onto his shoulder with pride.

Hiccup came in second again. But some things will never change and there are more important things than winning. Like being a good friend, even if that friend is Snotlout.


	13. When Lightning Strikes

**I like the fact that people like my stories but would some of you be patient I'll update as fast as I can.**

Living with dragons has its ups and its downs. You need to stay calm. Keep a clear head. Not always easy with Vikings. In our own way, we're very reasonable. But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason and that can become very dangerous.

I remember the day where we built perches for the dragons. You see when some of the dragons rested on the houses the wooden supports holding the houses upright snapped and the houses collapsed.

Luckily my old friend Hiccup the Useful had designed the perches to prevent that from happening. Over the next couple of days the Vikings were building the perches from iron. Once the last one was set up Astrid and Stormfly flew up to test one of them. Stormfly appears to be nervous, possibly afraid of getting hurt.

"It's okay girl." Astrid said gently to Stormfly. "Take it easy."

Stormfly landed on the perch and it held her weight. All the Viking cheered apart from Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were hoping to something being destroyed.

"So built these things so stuff wouldn't break?" Tuffnut asked in confusion.

"I don't understand you people." Ruffnut said equally confused.

"And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used… and sweaty." Tuffnut grumbled and they dropped their hammers and walked off.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup, Ragnar, Stoick and Gobber were celebrating their success.

"Perches for dragons; some of your best work." Stoick said smiling at both Hiccup and Ragnar. Then he lifted his mug and gave a look of slight disgust "Although we may need to move the one over the well."

He showed Gobber and he looked inside of his own mug with shock. Ragnar then moved his own mug away from him. "The perches are just the beginning." Hiccup began and lifted his mug but Stoick stopped him before it reached his mouth. "We could build landing areas for them. Maybe even stables in the caves around the village and-"

"Easy, son." Stoick said chuckling. "Remember, Berk is still for people."

"Vikings before dragons." Gobber said. Toothless who was eating a basket of fish, looked towards him, and gave him a confused look. "Yeah, I said it. Deal with it."

They then heard a rumbling sound from outside. Out of fear Toothless ran up the stairs. The four of them then looked outside and saw lightning striking on the dragon perches throughout the village.

"The lightning's hitting everywhere." Hiccup pointed out.

"It doesn't usually strike here." Stoick said.

"Thor must be angry." Gobber said. "The only other time I ever remember lightning striking Berk-"

"Barnstat." Both Stoick and Gobber said at the same time.

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at each other in confusion. "Barn-who?" They asked.

"Jörgen Barnstat, drifter, sailed into town. He was stealing from windows and old men." Stoick explained.

"To punish him Thor gave him a lightning bolt right to his helmet when he was fixing the mast on his ship to make his escape." Gobber said pointing at a helmet that was hanging on the wall that was badly scorched.

"By the time Thor was finished with him, our whole fleet was on fire." Stoick said.

"We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since." Gobber said.

"Threw him off the island…? Pretty harsh." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that doesn't explain why Thor is angry." Ragnar said.

Lightning had begun hitting homes and setting them on fire. Then all four of them ran outside with Toothless who came outside to see what was going on and saw the lightning was hitting everything. People were screaming and running away from the burning houses.

A Terrible Terror was stuck outside trying to get away from the lightning. Astrid and Stormfly then swooped in and grabbed the Terrible Terror and taking it to safety.

"Gobber, organise a Bucket brigade. I'm going up to Great Hall." Stoick ordered.

The two of them ran in different directions. Suddenly Lightning struck nearby and freaked Toothless out. He let out a frightened roar and ran from the lightning.

" Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar whistled and Skull flew down. "I'm going up there to help out." Ragnar said as he jumped onto Skull's neck.

Skull then flew up towards the burning village, while Hiccup ran off to find Toothless.

In the village Vikings were filling buckets of water from a trough and threw the water onto the flames. Stoick rushed over and lifted the trough over his shoulders and threw it over a nearby house. While some Vikings were riding on dragons were dumping water from carts onto the top of houses.

Meanwhile at the steps leading to the Great Hall, Hiccup was still looking for Toothless. While Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat on a slope watching the chaos.

"I got to find Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." Tuffnut said looking at the burning buildings.

"I've always liked Thor." Ruffnut said dreamily.

"Ah, I love these storms!" Snotlout said as he landed on Hookfang with Ragnar and Fishlegs on their dragon's right next to him. "When it rains, I cancel bath night and stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soap!"

"We know, the village has had meetings about it." Fishlegs said.

"It's giving people nightmares. Including me and I have enough for a life time." Ragnar said shuddering.

Then Astrid and Stormfly landed in front of them and Hiccup ran up to her. "I-I need your help, I need to find Toothless!" Hiccup said worried.

"I just saw him by the Great Hall." Astrid said as she lifted Hiccup onto Stormfly.

They then flew up towards the Great Hall with Ragnar and Skull close behind.

At the top of the steps at the Great Hall Stoick was leading several Vikings to the top. He had two injured Vikings on his shoulders. Once he reached the top of the steps he placed them down.

"Don't worry, men. You're going to be alright." Stoick said.

"It's striking throughout the entire village! It's like we're under siege!" Mulch exclaimed.

"I've never seen Thor this angry!" Bucket said.

Stormfly and Skull landed near the steps. They saw that Toothless was sitting on the perch near the Great Hall. Toothless then flew off just as the lightning hit the perch he was on.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

"Did you all see that?" Mildew asked. Vikings came over to see what it was he was talking about. Lightning struck near Toothless again and he leapt from perch to perch to get away.

"Look! The lightning is following him." Mulch said.

Toothless leapt over to Hiccup and he jumped off of Stormfly's back to join him. "Toothless." Hiccup gasped and laid his arms over his head.

"Don't you all understand? Thor is mad at all of us and I'll tell you why; because of him!" Mildew said pointing his staff towards Hiccup and Toothless. "As you all know; the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! We let him live among us and now we will all pay the price."

"Well it did seem that the lightning struck right at the dragon." Mulch said.

"Yes! Right at the dragon! A lighting storm the likes of which we've never had." Mildew said and the Vikings nodded in agreement. "There is but one thing for us to do… banish the Night Furies!" He exclaimed and Vikings began to murmur their agreement. "It's the only way. Thor is angry at us because of the night fury. You all saw it!"

"What? No, this is ridiculous!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, Toothless has done nothing wrong." Ragnar said jumping off Skull.

"If we don't act now, well, need I remind you of Barnstat?" Mildew said ignoring them. The other Vikings looked towards each other with worried faces.

"You're right, all of you." Stoick said walking down the steps towards the crowd. "Thor is angry but I don't believe he's angry at Toothless."

"That's right! Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village!?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, he's the dragon helped us win the Dragon War stopping all pain and suffering we encountered in that war." Ragnar remained.

"Well then who do you suppose he's angry at?" Mildew asked angrily.

"I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find a way to sooth his anger." Stoick said firmly.

"For all we know Thor might have woken up one the wrong side of bed this morning. Even Gods have to a bad day." Ragnar said.

"Well, for all our sakes you better be right." Mildew said walking away.

* * *

The next morning there were still thunderclouds shooting lightning around, but luckily not at the village. Hiccup was very worried for Toothless and got the rest of the Viking teens to help him.

"Another storm is coming." Hiccup said.

"And we need to think of a way to calm Thor down without sending Toothless away." Ragnar said.

"Thor tore a hole in the great hall. Maybe he's hungry, I know I am." Tuffnut said

"Me too." I patted my stomach a bit and Shadow groaned in agreement. "Well, that makes three of us."

"Ragnar is right about making Thor happy." Hiccup said. "But what do you give the god of thunder and lightning?"

"In the past, I know Thor's enjoyed a sacrifice or two." Fishlegs said.

"Let's sacrifice Tuffnut." Ruffnut said pointing a thumb towards her brother.

Tuffnut looked away and seemed to be in deep thought. "Okay!" He said finally and calmly as he folded his arms. "What time should I be there? There better be fire involved."

"No one's going to be sacrificed." Hiccup said firmly.

"Not yet anyway." Snotlout shrugged.

"I had an aunt who was cursed by Odin once." Astrid said. "She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the earth."

"Did it work?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. I guess she couldn't find it because she kept showing up from the opposite direction." Astrid said.

"You know if Thor was mad anyone, I would have thought it would have been me after what my birth father did." Ragnar grumbled.

"Or Mildew." Astrid pointed out.

"The gods have never been mad at anyone from our family." Fishlegs said. "Knock on wood," He knocked on the wooden steps to a house. "Hop on one foot." He did so. "Slap a Jorgenson."

Fishlegs held a hand out as he was ready to slap Snotlout but instead just poked him in the chest and giggled. Snotlout pushed him to the ground.

"If I were Thor, I would want a giant statue." Snotlout said as he stood on Hookfang's head and had himself lifted into the air. "Of myself, Snotlout, as Thor." He flexed his arms.

"You do know that we're trying to make him happy?" Astrid asked.

"Exactly!" Snotlout said and kissed his flexed arms.

Astrid turned away and they heard a gurgling sound in her throat. She turned away and narrowed her eyes. "I think I just threw up in my mouth." She said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Hiccup said.

"It's not an idea, it's a reflex." Astrid retorted.

"What-? No! I-I mean the statue." Hiccup said then Astrid's throat gurgled again.

"There I go again." She said weakly this.

"No! Not Snotlout!-" Hiccup explained and Snotlout glared at him. "Of Thor."

"Hmm, Berk has never given Thor a statue." Fishlegs said thoughtfully.

"Well than it's high time we did." Hiccup concluded.

The Viking teens spent the rest of the day working on parts of Thor's statue. Using all the iron they could get their hands on.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were crafting the arms using Barf and Belch as model for size, but then started to bang each other on the head with their hammers. Astrid was making Thor's cape using Stormfly's spikes to hold the metal plates together. While Ragnar was making Thor's head using Skull's bone like tail as a hammer.

Meanwhile Snotlout was making Thor's legs. Unfortunately the knee on the legs was bent backwards. Hiccup walked up to him holding the plans of the statue in his hands.

"Great job, uh, one issue… Thor's knee bends the other way. You know, like a knee, on a person." Hiccup explained.

Hiccup walked away leaving behind a confused Snotlout. Hiccup walked up to Fishlegs who was making Thor's pants using Meatlug's chin as a model for size.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs.

"I'm making Thor's pants. I hope they're not too tight. I hate it when my pants are too tight, I feel so bloated." Fishlegs said then went back to working. Hiccup turned his back and gave a sigh.

Hiccup looked up at the sky. Ragnar saw this and walked up to him. "Don't worry Hiccup this will work. I saw in my visions that Toothless was still on Berk." Ragnar said.

"Thanks for the ray of hope Rag." Hiccup said they heard thunder crack again and lightning flashing. "Okay, guys. We better start welding these pieces together." He said.

Once they finished welding the pieces together. They placed the statue on a podium and covered it up with a large mash of rags that were sewn together. All the villagers had come to look at the unveiling.

"Attention! Attention everyone! Okay, so, I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now. But I am confident that this beautiful statue will go a long way toward getting us back in his good graces!" Hiccup said and the villagers nodded in agreement. "So…without further ado."

Hiccup and Toothless pulled the mash of rags off and revealed the statue that the Viking teens had created of Thor.

Thor stood proudly with his hammer in his right hand high over his head and his left was up and looked like he was telling someone to halt. Everyone looked at the statue in amazement.

"Well done." Stoick said in amazement. "Thor will appreciate this tribute and smile upon us once again." Everyone cheered and walked away happily except for Mildew.

"You really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor, while you allow a night fury in your midst!? Your fools! All of you!" Mildew yelled.

* * *

Later that night it would same as if Mildew was right. The thunder and lightning was even worse than last night. Hiccup was looking outside with Ragnar, Stoick and Gobber beside him.

"Unbelievable, even more lightning than the last storm." Hiccup said in disbelief.

"I don't understand, we gave Thor a giant statue!." Gobber said as he shut the door.

"Yeah, you would have thought that would make anyone happy." Ragnar said rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a gallant effort, son but it looks as though this is not what Thor wanted." Stoick claimed. Lightning boomed in the sky outside and Gobber took a step away from Toothless.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ragnar asked.

Toothless looked worriedly at Hiccup who petted across his head, "Hey, don't worry, bud, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. No matter what some people think!" He said directed to Gobber.

"I'm more worried about what Mildew and the town think." Ragnar said as he opened to the door to look outside. The moment he did he shut it again with a loud slam.

"What did you see?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, nothing much except that the statue we made is firing lightning bolt all over the village." Ragnar said nervously. "Oh, and Mildew and most of the villages are heading this way."

"Y-You don't really think Thor is angry because of Toothless, do you?" Hiccup asked looked at his father for reassurance.

"Of course I don't." Stoick replied.

"Open up, Stoic! We've come for the dragons!" Mildew shouted from outside.

"But I'm afraid they do." Stoick said. "You and Ragnar get Toothless to a safe place, I'll try to reason with them." He said walking towards the door.

Hiccup ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "But-" Hiccup began.

"Just go." Stoick said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Safe travels, old friends." Gobber said petting Toothless.

"Hiccup, we got to go now!" Ragnar said gesturing him upstairs.

Hiccup and Toothless ran towards them and the three of them ran upstairs and out of the window.

They landed behind the house then peeked out just behind the house to see Mildew with plenty of villages behind him. They all shouted for the exile of the Night Furies.

"We need to find Astrid." Ragnar said.

Hiccup nodded and the three of them ran towards Astrid house.

Meanwhile Stoick had opened the door with Gobber by his side and looked down at the angry villages with Mildew in front of them.

"Give up the dragon, Stoick! Look at your people, we've had enough!" Mildew yelled and the crowd agreed with him.

"You're too late. He's gone." Stoick said.

"Stoick has already sent him off the island." Gobber said.

At that moment they saw a strike of lightning that went past the statue. "Thor says otherwise." Mildew said and looked at the crowd of people behind him. "The dragon must still be on the island. Find the night fury!"

The angry mob then began to search for Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar had managed to get Toothless to Astrid's house. But the angry mob were getting nearer to them.

"We can hide Toothless in the cove for now." Astrid said.

"They'll just find him… no… we have to leave." Hiccup said sadly.

"'We?'" Astrid asked.

"Toothless can't make it on his own and I wouldn't want him to. I'm going with him, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"If you are going this will lead you to Heather's island." Ragnar said giving Hiccup a pieces of parchment. They heard the voices of the angry mob getting closer. "I'm keep them busy as long as I can, just get out of here."

Ragnar then ran towards the angry mob. Once he left Astrid looked at Hiccup like she was about to cry.

"Yeah… eventually. When they all realise this didn't happen because of Toothless." Hiccup said. He then kissed Astrid and backed away slow towards Toothless. "I promise, we will come back."

They then head the angry mob getting closer. "You better go." Astrid said.

Hiccup hopped on to Toothless' back and they flew off into the sky. Astrid could do nothing but watch on as tears fell from her face and hop they would return.

At that moment Mildew and the angry villages appeared and walked over to Astrid. "Where's that boy? And more importantly where's the dragon!?" Mildew demanded.

"I don't know, Mildew. But you got your wish, Hiccup and Toothless are gone." Astrid said brushing away her tears.

"Oh, ba! Find the night fury, all of you!" Mildew demined.

"They just won't believe that Thor isn't angry at Toothless." Ragnar said walking over to Astrid. "Did they get away?"

"Yeah, they did." Astrid said looked up towards the sky.

"Don't worry he'll be back." Ragnar said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I saw it in a vision."

Astrid looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were flying over the forests. But landed on top of a cliff when they saw Torches were lit and Vikings shouted all over to find them.

The two fly straight up into the storm clouds. It was very quiet but then lightning bolts shot past. Toothless barely dodges each bolt and but then a bolt hit Toothless' prosthetic tail fin, destroying it and causing them to plummet out of the sky.

They then began to fall straight down and slammed into several trees and crashed down onto the ground. Toothless got up and help Hiccup onto his feet.

"Woo… You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked rubbing his head.

Toothless showed him his tail. The prosthetic tail fin was very badly damaged. Hiccup saw that the leather had been burned away completely. Hiccup went to touch fin ribs but quickly withdraws his hand and noted that the metal was red hot.

"That's where the lightning hit." Hiccup said. He then looks over at the village, and sees the perches and metal statue of Thor beyond the trees, and that the lightning is hitting them. "The metal! I wonder…"

At that moment three bolas appeared out of nowhere and warped Toothless up. Hiccup turned away and saw Mildew and the angry mob had arrived.

"Secure the dragon!" Mildew yelled.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as some Vikings secured Toothless so he didn't escape. Then a Viking grabbed Hiccup roughly by the arm and pulled him away to preventing him from reaching Toothless. "No! Leave him alone!"

"Don't try and stop us, you'll only make it worse for your precious dragon." Mildew advised.

Hiccup then saw the Viking chaining Toothless up. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running towards him but was stopped by a couple of Vikings.

They then placed Toothless on a cart and chained him to it and muzzled him. They then began to pulled Toothless away. "Say your goodbyes." Mildew said smiling.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

He broke free from the Vikings grip and ran towards the cart. But was unable to reach him and could do nothing but look on sadly.

* * *

Moments later at the docks, Mildew and the angry mob were about to load Toothless onto a ship. But at that moment Stoick and Gobber ran up and stand between the angry mob and Toothless.

"I know you're afraid. But this isn't how we do things on Berk! These dragons are not the beasts we once thought they were. They're part of us now." Stoick said trying to calm them down.

"Not this one! Not anymore." Mildew said walking angrily up to Stoick.

"Release the dragon, Mildew." Stoick ordered.

"Open your eyes, Stoick. It's the only solution and you know it. It worked with Barnstat and it'll work with Toothless." Mildew said.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had managed to reach the forge. He then began to quickly look around and spotting a spear, grabbed it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she and the other Vikings ran up to him. "They've got Toothless! They're about to float him off to sea.

"I know. Why do you think I have this?" Hiccup said and held the spear up.

"Ooh, tough one. How many guesses do we get? Five?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh, god." Hiccup muttered quietly. He then grabbed Astrid's arm. "Astrid, fly me to the docks." He said and dragging her away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks, Stoick and Gobber were trying to hold the angry mob at bay.

"If you want to get to that dragon you're going to have to go through us!" Stoick said drew his sword out. At that moment Mulch and Bucket pushed past the angry mob and joined Stoick and Gobber with protecting Toothless. "Thank you, lads." Stoick said.

"If we're choosing sides, Mulch, uh, there's more over there." Bucket said looking at the angry mob. "Lots more."

"We stand with the chief, Bucket." Mulch said firmly.

The angry mob then charged at them. "Stop!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

At that moment Stormfly and Skull swooped past and knocked the angry mob away. On Stormfly's back was Astrid and Hiccup who was still holding the spear. Both the dragons landed and Hiccup jumped off Stormfly.

"Stop! You could get rid of Toothless, you could throw him off the edge of the world, but it's not going to stop this lighting from destroying Berk." Hiccup explained.

The Vikings talked amongst themselves and shook their heads at his statement.

"It's the metal." Hiccup said and raised the spear. "The lightning is hitting the metal. Just think about it we never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches. That statue, right? And they're all made of metal!" He explained.

"Oh, bah!" Mildew said and smacked at the spear with his staff. "Have you ever heard anything so insane?"

Agreements rang through the Vikings as they continued to stare down Hiccup. He ran to Toothless' tail and lifted it after giving the spear to Ragnar. "Y-you see? This is where the lighting struck Toothless. On this connecting rod… this metal connecting rod!"

Still the Vikings didn't believe him. "Look if you don't believe me I can prove it!" He grabbed the spear from Ragnar. He ran back to Stormfly and Astrid lifted him up. "Fly me up."

She then flew him up to the top of the mast of the ship they were going to put Toothless on. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Astrid asked as Hiccup jumped onto the mast.

"'Sure'? Uh, that's a strong word. It's really more of a… hunch." Hiccup said and Astrid's eyes had widened. "I'll be fine. Go!" He ordered. Stormfly flew down and away from the mast.

"Oh boy, here he goes again." Gobber said.

"He doesn't make it easy." Stoick agreed. "Hiccup!"

"You'll all see for yourselves." Hiccup said. "When I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lighting will be drawn to-" He never finished that sentences because lightning struck him electrocuting him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup had lost consciousness and fell off the mast, into the water. Toothless witnessed this and gathered all of his strength and bursts free of his restraints. He leapt into the water to save Hiccup.

Everyone watched the water hoping that Hiccup was alright. Toothless then emerged from the water with Hiccup in his mouth and pulled him back onto the docks. Both Stoick and Gobber ran up to him.

"Son…" Stoick gasped.

* * *

The next day Hiccup woke up to find he was in his room laying on his bed.

He raised a hand up to his aching head. He let out a few small grunts then grinned when he saw Toothless by his side and pet him.

"Toothless. What happened, bud?" Hiccup asked. He then swung his legs off the bed to get up, and checked his right foot. "At least I didn't lose another one."

At that moment Ragnar, Stoick and Gobber entered the room with happy looks on their faces.

"My boy." Stoick said and lifted Hiccup off his feet. "You took a lightning bolt to the head." He placed him back down and gently rubbed a hand over Hiccup's hair.

"Just like Barnstat. Except we won't be throwing you off the island." Gobber said.

"You're lucky that you survived an attack from Thor." Ragnar said shaking his head in disbelief.

"So everyone knows Thor wasn't mad at Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"They do now." Stoick said.

"Until we figure out why Thor was angry at the metal, we're all walking on eggshells." Gobber said.

They then heard a clanging noises outside. They walked down stairs and walked outside to see some Vikings were pulling the statue down.

"Oh, we worked so hard on that statue. Kind of a shame we have to just scrap it for parts." Hiccup sighed.

Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and looked down at him. "Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there?" He advised.

"Good idea, chief." Tuffnut said as he and Snotlout walked up to them. "Huh, would've thought of it myself but I'm not the chief."

"Oh, we'll handle that for you." Snotlout said then the two walked away.

Snotlout and the twins used Hookfang and Barf and Belch to lift the statue to the highest point on the island, with Hiccup surveying them while riding on Toothless. Not surprisingly, the highest point on the island, from Snotlout and the twin's perspective was in front of Mildew's house.

Mildew then walked outside and saw the statue and looked up see them flying away on their dragons. "You'll pay for this!" Mildew yelled at them.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's what my dad had in mind, guys." Hiccup said.

"Hey, that's the way I understood it." Snotlout retorted.

For the rest of the day Vikings arrived at Hiccup's house with gifts consisting of baskets of bread and smoked fish for Toothless as way of apologies. When one family came a little girl give Toothless one of the fish and petted him on the nose, which the he gratefully accepts.

No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong and when they do, watch out! Because you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish.


	14. What Flies Beneath

Everybody have a past, even dragons and sometimes the past can come back to haunt them and when it does, you're going to need to be there for them.

It was morning on Berk and the first thing people saw when they woke up was a large hole in the middle of the plaza. Some Vikings cam to investigate including Hiccup and Toothless, the moment Toothless got there he stuck his head in and sniffed, he let out a roar and reared up.

Whoa, whoa, take it easy, bud. It's just a hole." Hiccup said trying to calm him down.

"It's not just a hole! It's like an underground village!" Bucket's voice echoed from the hole.

Everyone looked down and saw Bucket standing at the bottom of the hole. "Bucket! There you are. I've been looking for you all night!" Mulch said looking down at the hole.

"Sorry Mulch… But I think I finally found it… My happy place!" Bucket said then a bunch of dirt and dust flew through the hole and tossed him out of the hole. He landed on the ground and everyone rushed over to him.

"Are you alright, Bucket?" Stoick asked.

"I'm not so happy anymore." Bucket said as he sat up.

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"Something pushed me out, something's down there. Something big." Bucket said frightfully.

Toothless looked into the hole and had his teeth bared, and leapt into the hole and disappeared without anybody noticing.

All of a sudden everyone heard what sound like whispers coming from within the hole and the ground began to shake. "What's that noise?" Astrid asked.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me the willies." Gobber responded.

Suddenly a giant green spiked dragon, with an eel or snake-like body with a large head and white eyes erupts of the hole and hovered above them.

"Whoooooaaaaa, look at the size of that thing." Snotlout said staring.

"Do I have to!?" Fishlegs asked whimpered.

"That thing is looks about the same size as Skull." Ragnar said.

"Dragons, everyone!" Astrid ordered.

All the Viking teens apart from Hiccup got on their dragons. The dragon looked at all of the dragons with its big white eyes.

"Uhhhhh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me." Snotlout said a little nervous.

"Uh, don't worry, it's not just you." Fishlegs said assured.

"Thanks, big relief!" Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

Then all of a sudden the dragon dived back into the ground and disappeared.

"What, was, that?" Astrid asked stunned.

"Whatever it was I want one!" Tuffnut yelled in excitement.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was, a Whispering Death." Fishlegs said

"Whoa, great name. So much better than Hideous Zippleback." Tuffnut said.

"Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it going to do to us!? Why aren't you slapping me to snap me out of this!?" Bucket asked standing on a barrel in freight.

"Because I'm scared too, Bucket." Mulch said standing on a barrel as well.

Then the Whispering Death busted from the ground creating a new fresh hole. "Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that think where you touch its nose and feed it grass?" Gobber suggested to Hiccup.

"Okay, Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?" Hiccup asked.

"Boulder class, razor-sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground." Fishlegs said.

"Now, I really want one." Tuffnut said.

"You can marry one, after we deal with the giant rock eating dragon in front of us." Ragnar said sarcastically.

"So, how do we deal with this thing?" Snotlout asked a bit forcefully.

"Stand back everyone!" A Stoick voice boomed. Everyone looked up and saw Stoick flying towards them on Thornado. "Thornado's got something to say to this beast!" Thornado then fired a sonic blast at the Whispering Death but it remained unharmed and unaffected by the attack.

"I don't think it's got its listening ears on." Gobber said.

"Alright, let's run this thing out of here!" Astrid said.

Everyone then got their dragons to fly up into the air to join Stoick and Thornado. Suddenly Toothless emerges from the hole and growled at the other dragons, he made a head gesture for the others to back away.

"What's Toothless doing?" Snotlout asked.

"I think he wants us to back off." Astrid said.

"No problem here." Fishlegs said.

The Whispering Death spikes shot up as it looked straight at Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

The Whispering Death dove for Toothless but he leapt out of the way and tackled the larger dragon to the ground by biting hard on its tail. The Whispering Death flew back up into the air and hovered there. Toothless then fired three plasma blasts at it which the Whispering Death dodged. Toothless then attempted to fly but couldn't, due to his tail. The Whispering Death saw this and flew a bit higher into the air.

"Toothless can't fly without me. He's a sitting duck." Hiccup said.

"And I think that dragon likes duck." Ragnar said worriedly.

Stoick then landed back onto the ground next to Gobber. "Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, Fire!" Stoick said as he got off of Thornado.

"Dad wait!" Hiccup said then ran for Toothless. "Just let me help you bud." But Toothless shoved him away and knocked him over. "What? Toothless, what… what's wrong?" Toothless's only response was to do a double-take then growl in his direction before he began to head back to the Whispering Death.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked.

"I have no idea." Hiccup said getting up.

The Whispering Death roared once again and flicked its long tail, spikes flew out just like it would with a Deadly Nadder and it hit Toothless in his back leg.

"Gobber!" Stoick commanded.

Gobber launched a boulder from a catapult and hit the Whispering Death on its head; he coiled up and growled in the direction of the catapult. Gobber lunched another boulder and hit it in the face again. Then suddenly the Whispering Death retreated down into the hole, just as sunlight fell on it, carving a new path underground.

Hiccup ran up to Toothless and saw the spike in his leg. "Oh, no. You're hurt." Hiccup said. Toothless growled in response but eased up when he looked back and saw Hiccup his eyes softened and Hiccup pulled the spike out. The moment it was out he quickly ran up and past the doors of the Great Hall and looked at the direction the Whispering Death retreated. "Toothless, wait!"

"Where's he going?" Astrid asked.

"Probably running away to lick his wounds." Snotlout mocked and laughed.

"It's not funny. Toothless could've been killed. He can't fly, remember?" Hiccup said glaring.

"And whose fault is that?" Snotlout smirked.

"Seriously, did you just go there?" Astrid asked.

"Hey, I call it like I see it." He said.

"Uh, does anybody want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh, dragon fight? Just another day on Berk." Tuffnut answered as if it was obvious.

"Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that." Fishlegs said.

"He's right. The Whispering Death singled Shadow and Toothless out." Hiccup said.

"And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself." Astrid added.

"He didn't even let you help him in that fight." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, he certainly did. But why?" Hiccup said looking up at Toothless.

"In my visions I saw Toothless fighting that Whispering Death and it looked like a battle to the death." Ragnar said.

"Uh, are we going to be tested on this? Because I am completely confused." Tuffnut said.

"Hey, don't look at me." Ruffnut said.

As Toothless looks off toward where the Whispering Death headed, Hiccup wouldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

Later that night at Hiccup's house Ragnar was fixed up Toothless' leg up in Hiccup's room. While Hiccup petted Toothless trying calm him down a bit.

"I really wish you could just tell me what was going on out there today." Hiccup said.

Then they heard someone coming up and Toothless became tensed getting ready for a fight. Hiccup saw that it was his dad coming up.

"Whoa easy bud, it's just my dad." Hiccup said calming him down.

"How's our wounded warrior?" Stoick asked.

"Just a flesh wound, nothing to worry about." Ragnar said packing his stuff away.

"But, he's still a little on edge, dad." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, y Toothless. I think we showed that Dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk." Stoick said as he patted Toothless' head. "I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. At least I hope not." He then walked back down stairs.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said.

"Okay, that should do it Toothless, you just need to take it easy." Ragnar said and get up and started to leave. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time to hit the hay."

"That is a good idea." Hiccup said walking over to his head.

Toothless got in his bed as well and did his little fire thing and lay down. Hiccup took on last look at Toothless and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning the first thing he saw was that Toothless' bed was empty.

"Toothless… oh no!" Hiccup said. Hiccup didn't waste a second he ran downs stairs and ran outside saw that Toothless was no were to be seen. "He went after that dragon. Alone." Hiccup said worriedly.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup explained to the other Viking about that Toothless disappeared and about is suspicion that he went after the Whispering Death.

"Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right… he can't." Snotlout mocked.

"Really?" Astrid said glaring at him and began to walk towards him ready to give him a deserving punch. "You're going there again? Now!?"

Hiccup stopped her and looked at the others. "Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless." Hiccup said.

"What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, we train him." Hiccup said bluntly.

"You know he's got 'death' in his name, right?" Tuffnut asked.

"Is there anything in the Book of Dragons that can help us?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs opened the Book of Dragons and flipped through it.

"It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body." Fishlegs said reading the page.

"And how's that going to help?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it would help if we stayed away from those." Fishlegs said

"Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield." Tuffnut suggested and got himself kicked in the leg by Ruffnut. "Ow, my kneecap, that's new… I like it."

"This dragon must have a weakness." Hiccup said.

"Actually no. It says right here 'no known weaknesses'." Fishlegs said.

"Heh, I really love this thing." Tuffnut said.

"Okay, great, uh, can we go now, please?" Hiccup said and climbed on up Stormfly. "We don't know how much time we have." He said as he helped Astrid up.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find him." Astrid assured him.

They then flew out of the arena and began to search for the Whispering Death and Toothless.

* * *

The Viking teens were flying over the forest in attempts to track Toothless and the Whispering Death, hoping to either find Toothless first and snap him back to his senses or find the Whispering Death and train it.

"There, down below." Hiccup said and pointed at a couple of hole in the ground. The dragons all went down and landed, Hiccup jumped off and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Toothless? Toothless!"

"How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?" Snotlout smirked.

"So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock-eating dragon we're following?" Astrid smirked.

"I know what you're- don't try to confuse me!" Snotlout said.

"He was definite here." Ragnar said picking up a fang that was on the ground next to the hole and handed it to Hiccup.

"He must've lost a tooth." Hiccup said examining it.

"Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, sharp is good." Ruffnut followed.

"Think about this; hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there!" Fishlegs said.

The dragons then began to growl and began to retreat into themselves fearfully. "Stormfly, what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Barf, calm down." Ruffnut said.

"Stop! Listen." Hiccup silenced all of them, even the dragons quieted down for a moment.

"Listen for what?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't hear anything." Ruffnut said. "What are we listening for?"

"Be quiet!" Astrid yelled.

"How are we supposed to hear anything over their yelling?" Tuffnut asked.

"Shh!" She said.

Everyone was quiet and they heard the same whispers that they heard at the village. All of a sudden the ground began to shaking.

"The whisper…" Fishlegs said getting scared.

"Looks like we beat Toothless." Snotlout said nervously.

"Yeah, we win." Astrid said.

At that moment the Whispering Death bust out of the ground. "I'm not feeling like a winner." Fishlegs said whimpering. The Whispering Death then growled at him me and leaned in towards him. "Hi… um… I like the teeth."

I stood up and looked in its milky white eyes. It was glaring at me, that much was clear but he wasn't attacking. My eyes were determined and he finally broke the staredown between us to look at everyone else.

The Whispering Death coiled up and looked at the dragons and with a growl it dove back underground.

"I hate it when he does that. Can you at least tell me why he does it?" Snotlout asked. That question made everyone turn towards me and Fishlegs.

"Maybe to hunt." Fishlegs suggested and got no response. "Maybe because it's cooler." No response. "Or maybe to look for water." No response. "Or maybe he can't stand the pressure of everyone always expecting him to have the answers!"

"He's losing it." Tuffnut said to his sister.

"I know it's awesome." Ruffnut said.

The Whispering Death shot up out of the ground behind Fishlegs and sent him running. "Hold it still! I want to touch it." Tuffnut said and began to walk towards it, but Ruffnut pulled him back.

"I think its looking for Toothless." Ragnar said.

At that moment Hiccup walked towards it. "Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed?" Astrid asked.

"If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone." Hiccup said and continued to walk towards it.

"So, you're trying to get yourself killed?" Snotlout said smirking.

"Hiccup, I hate to tell you this, but some dragons just can't be train. Remember the Red Death?" Ragnar yelled.

"I've got to try." Hiccup said.

The Whispering Death then charged straight at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly turned his head away and outstretched his hand. Hiccup felt the dirt fly up around him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the Whispering Death was only a few inches from his hand. It tilted its head a bit towards it and had gotten very close, but then the Whispering Death pulled back quickly and growled once again and it dove back into the ground.

Hiccup ran to the hole and looked down it. "Okay?" Hiccup questioned.

"Um, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Astrid said. Hiccup then jumped down into the hole. "Why does he always do that?" She said shaking her head.

"He wouldn't be Hiccup otherwise." Ragnar said.

Then she, Ragnar, Fishlegs and Snotlout walked towards the hole. "Oh, man. I am so glad I'm not down there with him right now." Fishlegs said looking down into the hole.

Snotlout then pushed Fishlegs into the hole. "Opps." He said looking at Astrid and Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hole Fishlegs landed at the bottom of it and Hiccup turned to look at him.

"Thanks Fishlegs. I kind of figured you'd be the last one to volunteer." Hiccup said.

"Yeah! I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone." Fishlegs lied.

"This things been busy." Hiccup said looking at all the tunnels in the walls.

"Quick question, why are we down here again?" Fishlegs asked.

"This is where it spends all of its time. There's got to be something down here that can help us." Hiccup said. He then saw the Whispering Death a pass by through on of the tunnels. "There it goes, let's follow it"

Fishlegs was silent then he saw Hiccup was looking at him. "Oh, you were talking to me?" He said.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Hiccup asked. "Besides Fishlegs, new dragon. You love this stuff."

"I hate that about me." Fishlegs muttered and followed Hiccup into the tunnel.

They walked through the tunnel, keeping their eyes and ears open. As they walked through they saw several more tunnels it was like a maze. Shafts of light occasionally shone down from wide holes in the ceiling lighting their way. Tree roots decorated the tops of most of the tunnels.

They turned to a hole where two green eyes watched them. They didn't look friendly in the least. Fishlegs gasped a bit, Hiccup backed up. The eyes turned out to belong to a sheep.

It took off running down the tunnel. Hiccup and Fishlegs took a deep sigh of relief and began to continue to search. They only took a few steps before the Whispering Death's head shot out of another tunnel and growled.

They all jumped into the nearest hole and kept themselves quiet. The large dragon slithered on past without noticing them. Once it saw a bit of sunlight that shinned through a hole at the top of tunnel it slithered past it.

"Hiccup, did you see-?" Fishlegs began but was cut off when the Whispering Death turned around and growled.

Hiccup clamped a hand firmly over his mouth and pulled him deeper into the hole. "Can it wait?" Hiccup whispered and Fishlegs nodded. He let go of him after only a couple of seconds. "Let's just hope it keeps going."

Suddenly the Whispering Death stopped in its tracks. All they could see of it was its long tail "How'd that work for us?" Fishlegs asked. Fishlegs then noticed something on its tail and nudged Hiccup and point him at the Whispering Death's tail. Hiccup looked at what Fighlegs was pointing at and saw an old bite mark that looked very familiar. Then the Whispering Death finally slithered away. "Did you see that?"

"Was that a bite mark?" Hiccup said.

"No just any bite mark, that's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other." Fishlegs said.

"They have a history." Hiccup said.

"A grudge." Fishlegs added darkly.

"If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge?" Hiccup asked.

"To the death." Fishlegs said.

It took Hiccup a while to let that sink in. Finally Hiccup broke the silence. "Let's get out of here before he comes back." Hiccup said.

"That is a really good idea." Fishlegs said.

They ran down the tunnel, but then the Whispering Death burst out from the darkness of a tunnel. Fishlegs fell back and Hiccup pulled him to the side as the Whispering Death dove towards him then came up on the other side of us avoiding the sunlight beaming down from a hole.

Meanwhile at the top Astrid was getting very worried about them.

"They've been down there forever." Astrid said getting worried.

"They've been down there for five minutes. I'm sure their alright." Ragnar said.

Then they heard footsteps from inside the hole. "Hiccup! Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled into the hole.

"Yep, right here." Hiccup said as he and Fishlegs stopped under the opening.

"Did you see the Whispering Death?" Tuffnut asked. "Was it cool?"

"Did you touch it?" Ruffnut asked.

"I want to touch it!" Tuffnut said elbowing her.

"Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this tunnel." Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked up and saw that something a trail of disturbed earth was making its way towards them. "Yeah, you do." She said.

"Guy's behind you!" Ragnar yelled.

They turned around and saw the Whispering Death was coming up towards them and coming up fast. "Fishlegs, you go first." Hiccup said.

"No argument here." Fishlegs said then stepped on Hiccup's hands that he held out to lift him.

"Grab my hand." Astrid ordered and pulled him up out of the hole with help from the other Viking teens.

"Hiccup hurry!" Astrid yelled and reached back down for him.

Hiccup tried to reach her, but his hand wouldn't reach. "I can't reach!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup then jumped and their hands locked together, but Hiccup lost his grip and landed back on the bottom of the hole. Hiccup turned around and saw the Whispering Death was almost upon him.

"Everyone stand back!" Hiccup ordered and everyone moved away from the hole. Seconds later he was thrown out of the hole by a dust cloud.

"Wow, I bet he can see our house from up there." Tuffnut said looking up.

Suddenly the Whispering Death bust out of the hole and was ready to catch Hiccup in its teeth. Astrid turned to Stormfly. "Stormfly!" She yelled.

Without a second thought Stormfly flew up into the air and grabbed Hiccup, just before he landed in the Whispering Death mouth. Stormfly then dropped Hiccup back onto the ground next to the Other Viking teens.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup said. They turned to see the Whispering Death was even more angry then it was before.

"I don't think it likes you in its hole." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, I got that." Hiccup said.

"Can we get out of here?!" Snotlout shouted then whimpered "Please."

"No. I know that I can train this thing." Hiccup said. "Anybody got some dragon nip?" Dragon nip piled up in his hands in a blink of an eye. He walked towards the Whispering Death slowly. "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. Here." He held his hands out with the dragon nip piled up in them. "You'll love this. All dragons love this."

The Whispering Death took a sniff and sneezed. The dragon nip flew all over and intoxicated the other dragons. They fell to the ground in pure bliss.

"Oh, great. Now we're defenceless." Snotlout said.

"Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide-open to the group." Hiccup asked.

"Away I see it we've got two choices, we could stay here and get eaten or we could run away." Ragnar said.

"I don't like the first opinion." Fishlegs said.

"Agreed!" Hiccup nodded.

"Right or left?" Ragnar asked.

"Right!" Snotlout yelled.

Everyone then ran away as the Whispering Death charged straight at them. It seemed to be mainly attacking Hiccup. It tried to bit him a few times and it almost got a hold of him, but then Toothless jumped out of nowhere and tackled the Whispering Death to the ground.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless latched onto the back of the Whispering Death, clawing and growling and he threw it to the other side of a clearing. It got back up and growled but began to become intimidated when the other dragons got out of their near-comatose states and stepped up; ready to fight.

Toothless began to charge but the large dragon slithered back into its hole. Hiccup attempted to climb on Toothless' back but he bucked him off and growled at him.

"Bud, it's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon." Toothless softened a bit. "Let me help you." He reached for Toothless again but he ran away and Hiccup tried to follow him. "Toothless, come back!" Toothless then fired a plasma blast at the ground near Hiccup's feet. It threw a bunch of dirt in the air and Hiccup jumped back a bit. Toothless ran off again and Hiccup didn't follow this time.

"Awkward." Tuffnut leaned in.

* * *

Moments later the Viking teens were riding their dragons in the air, apart from Hiccup who was riding with Astrid. Hiccup had just explained by Toothless and the Whispering Death were at each other's throats.

"So Toothless has an archenemy; kind of like you and me." Snotlout said and I looked back to see if he was talking to Hiccup or me.

"Snotlout, you are not my archenemy." Hiccup said.

"Well, you're mine." Snotlout said making I'm watching you gesture.

"Toothless is just trying to protect you, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"That's not what it is." Snotlout said. "Toothless doesn't want you to ride because it's between him and the other guy. He's a fighter like me, not… whatever you are."

"I never thought I'd say this, Snotlout but I think you're right." Hiccup said.

"Wait… huh? You guys heard that, right? " Snotlout asked.

"It's not a fair fight. If Toothless is going to win, he has to fly and he can't fly without me." Hiccup said.

"So what are you saying?" Astrid asked.

"I'm saying we need to find him and soon." Hiccup said.

"But, how are you going to get on his back. He's made it clear that he doesn't what your help." Ragnar asked.

"Let me worry about that." Hiccup said.

After a few short moments of flying, we saw him running along the ground.

"There he is!" Hiccup said pointing. "Get me down there."

They landed and Hiccup approach Toothless slowly. Toothless gave a growl until he saw that it was only Hiccup. Hiccup held a hand over Toothless' head, Hiccup then hugged his head.

"Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. It's good to see you're still you." He said.

Suddenly the Whispering Death leapt out of the ground and growled. "You can just walk away from this, bud!" Hiccup said but Toothless didn't move an inch and just glowed at the Whispering Death. "Let's just go home." He said as he climbed onto Toothless back, but Toothless pushed him away and ran towards the Whispering Death.

"You were so close. I thought you had him!" Fishlegs said.

Toothless jumped and fired a plasma blast at the Whispering Death but missed, he couldn't fly and the Whispering Death slapped him away with its tail. He tried to fly back up to attack, but he could reach his target. The Whispering Death saw its chance and breathed a ring of fire at him sending him back down to the ground.

"He needs our help." Hiccup said as Astrid pulled him up onto Stormfly's back. The dragons charged in to help, but Toothless growled at them and they stopped.

"Come on, girl." Astrid urged but Stormfly wouldn't move.

"Skull, we got to help." Ragnar said trying to push Skull forwards.

"Hookfang won't budge." Snotlout said.

"I think ours is broken." Tuffnut said.

"They know this isn't their fight, guys." Fishlegs said.

The Whispering Death dove towards Toothless but he leapt away. It then blew out rings of fire at him and sent him near a cliff. Toothless roared at the Whispering Death and it dove underground.

With it did the cliff broke apart leaving large gap between Toothless and where the cliff rested now. The Whispering Death came back up and blew some more rings of fire at Toothless. He managed to dodge but now he was left with less room.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

The Whispering Death fired another ring of fire again missing Toothless. "Buddy." Hiccup said quietly. Toothless looked at him desperately and growled. He looked like he was saying sorry.

The Whispering Death fired another ring of fire and pushed Toothless closer to the edge. "He's going to knock Toothless into the canyon!" Hiccup said looking at the other Viking teens. Toothless was sliding off the edge and pulling himself back up.

Hiccup watched on with frightened eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him. Toothless was almost falling to his death into a canyon. He could only think of one thing to do, it was a gamble, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Hiccup took a deep breath and walked up to the edge of canyon and took a step forward and fell in. The Viking teens ran up to the edge with shock look on their faces.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called.

They watched as he fell and Toothless leapt for him just as the Whispering Death fired a nothing ring of fire at where he was a few seconds ago. Rocks from the ledge Toothless was on fell behind him. Luckily Toothless reached him and Hiccup climbed onto his back and placed his prosthetic leg into the stirrup and pushed down on it. The rocks fell creating a dust cloud bit Hiccup and Toothless emerged from it and fly up into the air.

"Yes!" Astrid yelled.

"I swear he only dose things like that to make me nervous." Ragnar said giving a sigh of relief.

"You save me. I save you. That's the way it is." Hiccup said as they flew toward the Whispering Death.

The Whispering Death saw them coming and fired several spikes at them but missed. It then tried to fire another ring of fire, but missed as did a plasma blast from Toothless.

Sunlight beamed through the dark clouds and momentarily blinded the Whispering Death. It dove back underground. Ragnar and Fishlegs saw this and realised that was the reason why it lived underground.

"The Sunlight Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as Hiccup and Toothless

"That's its weakness!" Ragnar yelled.

"Okay, bud. Let's keep him above ground." Hiccup said.

Toothless then flew over the holes the Whispering Death and fired several plasma blasts into the holes. There was a big explosion and the other Vikings watched in amazement.

"This is amazing." Ruffunt said watching the explosions.

"We've got to find you an arch nemesis." Tuffnut said talking to Barf and Belch.

Suddenly the Whispering Death flew out of a hole and flew straight into a mountain wall. It got up and growled at Toothless, only for Toothless to pin it down to the ground. Toothless looked like he was about to deal the final blow.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup shouted.

The two dragons exchanged fierce roars for a moment then Toothless softened enough to jump off of the Whispering Death and it dug back underground and disappeared.

Just then the other Vikings flew down to join them. "Aw, man! Toothless could've finished him off!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death." Hiccup said.

"I guess I'll have to change that in the book." Fishlegs said.

"Hey, bud. What do you say we go home?" Hiccup said and they all flew off.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Toothless seal off the holes with large boulders to make sure no one falls into them accidently.

When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude. If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I know that Hiccup will always have Toothless's back and he will always have his.


End file.
